PaIn & LovE
by maia91
Summary: Edward Cullen seguía queriendo una esposa e hijos a pesar de que un accidente le había impedido volver caminar. Por eso le propuso a Isabella Swan un matrimonio de conveniencia. **Adaptación**
1. Resumen

**PaIn & LovE**

Edward Cullen seguía queriendo una esposa e hijos a pesar de que un accidente le había impedido volver caminar. Por eso le propuso a Isabella Swan un matrimonio de conveniencia. Ella también había desead siempre tener un hijo, y llevaba años enamorada en secreto de Rico, que no podía decir que no... La pasión que Edward despertó en el la dejó sin aliento. Pero cuando s dio cuenta de que la recuperación de Edward era inminente, y de que su bella ex prometida lo esperaba para casarse, Bella creyó que él ya no querría nada con ella. ¿Por qué deseaba seguir casado con ella si ya no la necesitaba?

* * *

><p>Los personajes son de Twilight Stephenie Meyer<p>

y La historia de Lucy Monroe... y Le cambie el nombre a la Historia...

* * *

><p>Disculpen el guacho que hice en la historia... Por lo que decidi subir la historia desde cero... xD<p>

Bueno... esta es una historia que leí un tiempo atrás y me encanto... Por lo que les traigo esta historia para compartir...

Espero que les guste...

Sorry!


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Sus labios se dirigían hacia los de ella. ¿Se encontrarían por fín? Nunca antes había ocurrido a pesar de que ella lo deseaba profundamente. Él inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y su corazón se aceleró. Oh, sí... esta vez sí. Pero cuando ella se preparaba para el deseado encuentro, él empezó a alejarse. Su imagen se disolvió por completo cuando el discordante sonido del teléfono la obligó a salir de su ensoñación.

Isabella Swan tomó el teléfono inalámbrico aún algo perdida en el mundo de los sueños, un mundo en el que Edward Cullen no estaba prometido con la fa mosa modelo Tanya Denalli.

Con voz somnolienta respondió al teléfono:

-¿Sí?

-Bella, ha ocurrido algo terrible.

La voz de Emmet Cullen le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

-¿Algo terrible? -preguntó ella, sentándose de un salto y encendiendo la luz casi a la vez.

-Porca miseria. ¿Cómo te lo digo? -dudó mientras ella esperaba la terrible noticia que ya presentía-. Es Edward. Está en coma.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó ella, saltando de la cama con los chocolates ojos encendidos por el terror.

Ni siquiera preguntó qué había pasado, ya se entera ría de eso más adelante. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba Edward y llegar allí cuanto antes, así que empezó a quitar se el pijama.

-Está en un hospital en Nueva York.

¿En Nueva York? Ni siquiera sabía que Edward es tuviera en Estados Unidos, pero la verdad era que había evitado tener contacto con él desde que había anunciado su compromiso con Tanya dos meses an tes.

Con un pie aún enredado en el pantalón del pijama, Gianna consiguió llegar hasta la mesa y encontrar lápiz y papel.

-¿En qué hospital? -tomó nota-. Estaré allí en cuanto pueda.

Colgó el teléfono antes de que Emmet pudiera decir una palabra más, pero lo entendería. Él había pensado en llamarla aunque era noche cerrada, mientras que sus padres hubieran esperado innecesariamente por educa ción hasta la mañana siguiente. El hermano de Edward sa bía que ella amaba a Edward Cullen desde que tenía quince años.

Habían sido ocho años de sentimientos ocultos y no correspondidos y el reciente compromiso con otra mu jer que no había logrado acabar con su amor.

Recorrió el apartamento a toda velocidad, juntando las pocas cosas que necesitaba para el viaje a Nueva York en una bolsa de viaje. Pensó en tomar un avión. En coche se tardaba dos horas y media, pero tardaría aún más si tenía que ir hasta el aeropuerto, reservar un vuelo y después volar hasta Nueva York. Además ella no podía hacer lo que los Cullen... no podía soñar con las atenciones de primera clase, ni subirse al próxi mo avión a no ser que hubiera sitios libres en clase tu rista.

No se paró a peinarse el largo pelo castaño que le llegaba a la cintura y lo dejó trenzado. Tampoco se maquilló. Se vistió con unos vaqueros gastados, un jersey ligero y deportivas. No se puso sujetador ni cal cetines.

Poco después de dos horas estaba entrando en el hospital y preguntando por Edward.

La mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador de infor mación la miró y preguntó:

-¿Es familia suya?

-Sí -mintió ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

Los Cullen siempre habían dicho que ella era como de la familia, la única familia que le quedaba a ella, y el hecho de no tener vínculo de sangre era irrele vante en aquel momento.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza:

-Llamaré a un ordenanza para que la acompañe.

Cinco minutos después, que a ella le parecieron cin co horas, un joven vestido con una bata verde llegó para acompañarla hasta la UCI.

-Me alegro de que esté aquí. Llamamos a su familia a Italia hace tres horas -entonces, justo antes de que Emmet la llamara-, y aún tardarán otras cinco o seis ho ras en llegar. En casos como éste, tener a los seres que ridos cerca en las primeras horas puede ser importante.

Bueno, tal vez ella no fuese uno de sus seres queri dos, pero ella sí lo quería y eso tenía que servir de algo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso de «en casos como este»?

-Usted ya sabe que el señor Cullen está en coma, ¿no?

-Sí.

-El estado de coma es aún un misterio incluso con los avances médicos actuales, pero creemos que la pre sencia de las personas importantes en la vida del pa ciente puede ayudar a sacarlo de este estado.

El ordenanza dijo esto con un tono ácido que ella no pudo comprender.

Se detuvieron en la entrada de la UCI para que las enfermeras le dieran instrucciones para su visita a Edward. Allí se enteró también de que el supuesto orde nanza que tan bien conocía el estado de Edward no era tal, sino un interno, ayudante del médico de guardia de la UCI.

Al entrar en la UCI, ignoró toda la parafernalia mé dica alrededor de Edward y sólo se fijó en el hombre de más de un metro y noventa que estaba en la cama. Casi dos metros de vida, tan inertes como una figura de es cayola. Sus preciosos ojos esmeralda estaban cerrados y tenía lesiones en la cara y una mancha rojiza en un hombro.

No parecía llevar nada bajo la sábana y la manta que le cubrían hasta el pecho. Su respiración era tan débil, que Bella se llevó un susto tremendo al pensar que no respiraba en absoluto.

Avanzó hasta la cama y alargó la mano para tocarlo. Necesitaba desesperadamente sentir la fuerza de la vida latir bajo su piel. Al ver que no tenía ninguna venda, colocó suavemente la mano sobre la parte izquierda de su pecho y casi le fallaron las rodillas por la emoción.

El latido constante del corazón de Edward bajo sus de dos era la prueba de que, por muy pálido que estuviera, seguía vivo.

-Te quiero, Edward. No puedes morir, por favor. Lu cha, sigue luchando.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que el interno le pasó un pañuelo de papel para que se secara las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas. Ella lo tomó y se secó sin quitarle los ojos de encima al hom bre que estaba en la cama.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó ella.

-¿No se lo han dicho?

-Colgué el teléfono antes de que su hermano tuvie ra tiempo de decírmelo. Llegar aquí cuanto antes me pareció más importante que entretenerme con detalles -admitió ella.

-Le dispararon cuando intentaba salvar a una mujer de un atraco.

-¿Le dispararon? -las únicas vendas que podía ver eran las que tenía en la cabeza.

-La bala sólo le rozó el cráneo -dijo el interno se ñalando las gasas-, pero cayó al suelo en medio de la carretera y un coche lo atropello.

-¿Y las heridas?

-Se las hizo un coche.

-¿Hay algún daño permanente?

-Los médicos no lo creen, pero no podremos saber lo hasta que no se despierte.

Algo en su voz hizo que Bella se pusiera en aler ta:

-Dígamelo.

-Alguno de los traumatismos puede provocar una parálisis temporal o permanente, pero no podremos sa berlo hasta que no salga del coma.

-¿Dónde está el médico?

Quería más información, más opiniones aparte de la de un interno, por muy informado que pareciera.

-Está haciendo la ronda y vendrá dentro de poco a ver al señor Cullen. Podrá hablar con él entonces.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a po sarse sobre Edward, olvidando por completo que el inter no también estaba en el pequeño cubículo. Sólo conta ba Edward. Él había llenado su mundo durante tanto tiempo, que la idea de seguir viviendo sin él hacía que el dolor que sintió cuando supo que se había compro metido fuera insignificante en comparación.

-Tienes que despertar, Edward. Tienes que vivir. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, ninguno de nosotros, en realidad. Tu madre, tu padre, tu hermano. Todos te necesitamos. Por favor, no nos dejes. No me dejes -incluso se obligó a sí misma a mencionar a Tanya y su próxima boda-. Pronto estarás casado y tendrás niños, Edward. Es lo que tú querías... siempre decías que querías tener la casa llena de niños.

En su sueño infantil, ella era la madre de esos ni ños, pero ahora no le importaba si los hijos eran de Tanya. Lo único que Bella deseaba era que Edward vi viera. Siguió hablándole, pidiéndole que se despertara, que no abandonara y le repitió una y otra vez lo mucho que lo amaba.

El médico llegó al cabo de un rato. Examinó la his toria de Edward y los monitores electrónicos que lo rodea ban.

-Todos sus signos vitales parecen correctos.

-¿No puede hacer nada para despertarlo? -dijo ella, con la voz rota por las lágrimas.

El doctor sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento. Ya hemos probado con estimulantes, pero sin éxito.

Bella apretó la mano inmóvil de Edward.

-Supongo que tendrá que despertarse él solo enton ces. Es tan obstinado como una mula, pero lo hará.

El doctor sonrió y sus ojos azules brillaron por un momento.

-Estoy seguro de ello. En mi opinión, tener a sus familiares cerca es de gran ayuda -había cierto tono de censura en la voz, pero Bella no lo interpretó como si se refiriera a ella.

-Sus padres y su hermano llegarán tan pronto como les sea posible. El vuelo desde Milán es largo, aunque vengan en jet privado.

-Desde luego, pero es un pena que su prometida no encontrara el modo de quedarse.

-¿Tanya está aquí? ¿En Nueva York?

-Llamamos a la señorita Denalli a su hotel. Cuan do llegó, se puso histérica al verlo, furiosa con él por arriesgar su vida por una mujer «tan estúpida como para no saber que no tenía que salir sola por la noches» -en esta ocasión el tono de censura era patente.

-Pero, ¿por qué no está ella aquí? -tal vez Tanya hubiera salido un momento.

-Se quedó una hora o así, pero cuando le dijimos que estaba en coma y que no sabíamos cuando saldría de él, decidió marcharse. Dejó un número de contacto para que la llamáramos «cuando se despertara» -otra vez el tono de censura.

-Debe de estar pasándolo muy mal -Bella volvió a mirar el cuerpo inmóvil de Edward, comprendiendo per fectamente que su prometida se derrumbara ante la vi sión. Ella no podía ni imaginarse abandonándolo, pero estaba claro que cada uno reaccionaba ante el miedo a su manera.

-Ella dormirá bien esta noche. Insistió en que le re cetáramos un tranquilizante -añadió el doctor.

Bella asintió sin pensarlo pues toda su atención estaba de nuevo fija en Edward. Acarició la piel de su mano con el pulgar.

-Está caliente... se hace difícil creer que no esté simplemente dormido.

El doctor hizo algunos comentarios acerca de las di ferencias fisiológicas entre el estado de coma y el sue ño normal que ella escuchó sólo a medias.

-¿Puedo quedarme? -preguntó ella, sabiendo que tendrían que llevársela a la fuerza del lado de Edward.

El doctor soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué hará si le digo que no?

-Me pondré una bata verde y una mascarilla y me meteré a escondidas bajo su cama -admitió, sorpren diéndose de tener humor para gastar bromas con Edward en tan mal estado.

-Era lo que pensaba. ¿Es usted su hermana? -pre guntó el doctor.

Ella sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían... ¿debía mentir de nuevo? Al ver la mirada comprensiva del médico creyó que esta vez no sería necesario.

-No, soy una amiga de la familia. La observó un momento antes de asentir con la ca beza.

-No se lo diré a nadie. Es obvio que se preocupa por esta persona y su presencia será más beneficiosa que dañina.

-Gracias -dijo ella mientras una oleada de alivio la recorría de pies a cabeza.

-Es por el bien del paciente.

El médico salió del cubículo pensando que era una pena que su paciente no estuviera comprometido con aquella mujer pequeñita que obviamente se preocupaba más por él que la bella diosa del corazón de hielo.

Bella apenas se percató de la marcha del doctor porque los recuerdos con Edward empezaron a asaltarla.

-¿Recuerdas cuando murió mi madre? Yo tenía cin co años y tú trece; tenías que odiarme por andar siem pre detrás de ti... Emmet me decía a menudo que era una pesada, pero tú nunca lo hiciste. Me tomaste de la mano y hablamos de mi madre. Me llevaste al Duomo, aquel lugar tan bello, y me dijiste que allí estaría más cerca de ella. Tú me reconfortaste en aquellos duros momentos.

Ella intentó evitar pensar en lo distinto que había sido cuando su padre murió. Hacía un año de aquello y Edward ya estaba saliendo con Tanya... ella no había teni do tiempo y se había asegurado de que Edward tampoco lo tuviera.

- Edward, ahora lo que quiero es que te pongas mejor ¿me oyes? Creía que nada podía dolerme más que el anuncio de tu compromiso, pero estaba equivocada. Si mueres, yo no quiero seguir viviendo ¿Me estás escu chando, Edward? -se echó hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza en su fuerte brazo-. Por favor, no te mueras -pidió ella mientras las lágrimas bañaban de nuevo su rostro.

Bella estaba dormitando con la cabeza apoyada al lado de la pierna de Edward cuando oyó una voz familiar.

-¿Bella? Despierta, piccola mia.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que en aquellas cinco horas había quitado la barandilla de la cama y se había puesto lo más cerca que le era posible de él. Sentía la necesidad del contacto físico para recor dar que Edward aún estaba vivo.

-Emmet, ¿dónde están tus padres?

Él torció el gesto.

-Se fueron de crucero hace tan sólo dos días en el yate de unos amigos para celebrar su aniversario. Mi padre insistió en permanecer incomunicados y no vol verán hasta dentro de un mes. No tengo manera de con tactar con ellos, pues sólo Edward tenía esa información.

No dijo que, por supuesto, Edward no podría decírselo. A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar en la re acción de los padres de Edward cuando supieran del acci dente de su hijo y que Emmet no había podido contactar con ellos.

-Si muere... -dijo Emmet con la voz invadida por la emoción.

-No morirá -dijo ella mirando con fiereza a la viva imagen de Edward que era Emmet -. No le dejaré.

Emmet la abrazó sin decir nada. No era necesario, pues ambos sabían que ella no podría hacer que Edward viviera, pero eso no iba a impedirle a ella intentarlo.

-El médico dice que su estado no ha cambiado des de que lo estabilizaron poco después de traerlo aquí.

-Sí -dijo ella, que había estado allí todo el tiempo.

-¿Cuándo has venido? -preguntó él.

-Un par de horas después de que tú llamaras.

-Pero se tarda más de dos horas en llegar hasta aquí... -ella suspiró y se encogió de brazos. -Menos mal que no te han puesto una multa. Edward se hubiera enfadado mucho contigo por ello.

-Cuando salga del coma, puede sermonearme todo lo que quiera por mi forma de conducir-. Emmet asintió.

-Tienes razón -dijo, antes de recorrer el cuarto con la mirada como si estuviera buscando algo-. ¿Dónde está Tanya? Creía que ella había venido con él en este viaje. Tenía que aparecer en algún programa mientras Edward asistía a la conferencia de finanzas.

Ella le contó lo que el doctor había dicho y Emmet juró elocuentemente en italiano antes de pasarse al ára be al ver cómo la cara de ella enrojecía.

-Lo siento mucho. Es una zorra y mi hermano es tan tonto que no se da cuenta.

La idea de Edward perdidamente enamorado era a la vez divertida y dolorosa.

-No puedo imaginarme a Edward perdiendo la cabeza sólo por una cara bonita, Emmet. Estoy segura de que hay cosas de Tanya que él admira de verdad puesto que, después de todo, va a casarse con ella. Debe de quererla -pronunciar aquellas palabras le resultaba do loroso, pero apretó los dientes al asumir el deseo que Edward sentía por otra mujer. Emmet se rió.

-Lo que le pasa es que está obsesionado sexualmente con ella. Ella sabe cómo utilizar su cuerpo para manejarlo a su gusto.

-Yo... -dijo ella con la cara aún más enrojecida.

-Tú eres muy inocente, piccola –suspiró Emmet. Ella no quería entrar en el tema de su virginidad a los veintitrés años. Nunca había deseado a otro hombre que no fuera Edward y él siempre la había considerado una hermana pequeña.

-¿Qué tal el vuelo?

-No tengo ni idea -respondió él, sacudiendo la ca beza-. Me lo he pasado rezando.

Ella le tomó la mano pero sin dejar el contacto con el hombre que estaba en la cama.

-Se pondrá bien, Emmet. Tiene que ponerse bien.

-¿Has comido algo desde que llegaste?

-No he tenido hambre.

-Hace horas que tenías que haber desayunado -la regañó él.

Y así es como pasaron los cuatro días siguientes. Edward fue trasladado a una habitación individual a peti ción de Emmet y Bella aprovechó para ducharse. Aparte de eso, se negó a alejarse de Edward. Emmet le lle vaba la comida y la bebida a la habitación.

Tanya pasaba a ver a Edward una vez al día y se queda ba unos cinco minutos, mirando a Bella con una mez cla de burla y pena.

-¿De verdad crees que por no separarte de él las co sas cambiarán algo? Se despertará cuando se tenga que despertar y entonces me querrá a mí a su lado.

Bella no se molestaba en discutir; sin duda Tanya tenía razón, pero realmente no le importaba.

Eran las tres de la mañana del quinto día y todo era silencio en el hospital. La enfermera había pasado a ver a Edward a medianoche y desde entonces nadie del perso nal sanitario había pasado por allí. Emmet dormitaba en un sillón en una esquina de la habitación y Bella, como no podía dormir, hablaba y acariciaba a Edward a la vez que lo miraba llena de amor.

-Te quiero Edward, te quiero más que a mi propia vida. Por favor, despierta. No me importa si lo haces para ca sarte con Tanya y para darle a ella los hijos que yo de searía tener. No me importa si me echas a patadas de tu vida cuando sepas que me he comportado como una idiota durante los últimos cinco días pero... despierta.

Su última palabra estaba inundada de desesperación y deseaba tanto descubrir algún signo de que la había escuchado que, cuando él se movió, Bella pensó que su imaginación la estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero los músculos de sus brazos se estaban moviendo a es pasmos y empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Está despertando! ¡ Emmet, rápido! -gritó mientras apretaba el pulsador para llamar a las enfermeras.

Emmet saltó de la silla totalmente despierto. Des pués de eso, todo pasó muy rápido. La enfermera llegó corriendo y pronto la siguieron un médico y otra enfer mera, que echó a Emmet y a Bella de la habitación. Después comenzó la espera; Bella andaba de arriba abajo mientras Emmet se sentaba y luego se levantaba, andaba un poco y finalmente se volvía a sentar. Cuando por fin apareció un médico por la sala de espera les sonrió. Era el mismo que había estado de guardia la no che que ingresaron a Edward.

-Está despierto aunque un poco desorientado. Pue den verlo cinco minutos cada uno.

Emmet entró primero. Cuando volvió a la sala de es pera, en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión de preocu pación.

Ella estaba desesperada por ver a Edward y hubiera pa sado por encima de Emmet sin dirigirle una palabra si no hubiera sido porque él la detuvo agarrándola por un brazo.

-Espera, cara. Hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Emmet tragó saliva compulsivamente y la miró a los ojos. La angustia que vio en sus ojos la aterró por un momento.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha vuelto a entrar en coma?

-No. Él... - Emmet inspiró profundamente- no puede mover las piernas.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste...!<p>

xD

Se me olvidaba, si leen alguna incongruencia o alguna falta me podrian avisar para arreglarlo...

GRACIAS!


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en la puerta cuando Bella entró. Ella notó su breve expresión de desencanto al verla.

-Hola, piccola mia. ¿Te llamó Emmet para que le hi cieras compañía mientras esperaba a que me desperta ra?

Cuando Emmet la llamaba «su pequeña», su corazón no se aceleraba de aquel modo...

Sonrió, complacida y aliviada al verle hablar con tanta coherencia, aunque no pudo articular palabra du rante unos segundos. Ella se acercó a la cama; habían vuelto a colocar la barandilla.

-No hubieran podido mantenerme alejada -dijo con más sinceridad de la que la sensatez imponía.

-La enfermera perfecta. Aún me acuerdo de ese gato... -dijo él, arrastrando las palabras. Parecía cansa do, casi exhausto.

-Fue una mascota adorable.

-Eso pensaba mi madre. Le dejó ser el amo de la casa -replicó él, hablando de un gatito que ella había recogido de la calle cuando tenía diez años.

-Pamela se puso furiosa conmigo y quiso llamar a la perrera para que se lo llevaran -dijo ella sonriendo, hablando de su madrastra-, pero tú no la dejaste.

-¿Qué tipo de gato tienes ahora?

Ella siempre había tenido gatos, normalmente ani males abandonados y recogidos de la calle, pero una vez había tenido un perrito, un regalo de sus padres por su cuarto cumpleaños y había llorado a mares cuando murió.

-No tengo ningún animal.

No era por decisión propia. Ahora vivía en el campus y no le permitían tener animales, pero no tenía la intención de abrumar a Edward con sus problemas, así que sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-No me has preguntado cómo estoy...

Ella se agarró fuertemente a la barandilla para con tener el impulso de tocarlo.

-Parece que el matón del colegio te haya dado una paliza durante el recreo.

Aquello le hizo reír y ella se alegró de oírlo. Des pués su gesto se tornó compungido.

-Mis piernas no se mueven -su expresión y su voz se volvieron planas de repente.

Ella no podía resistir la urgencia de tomarle la mano.

-Ya lo harán. Tienes que tener paciencia. Has pasa do por una experiencia terrible y tu cuerpo aún no ha salido del estado de shock.

Su expresión aún seguía siendo impenetrable, pero le agarró la mano con fuerza.

-¿Dónde está Tanya ?

Cielos... Bella se puso roja por haber olvidado lla marla.

-Me puse tan nerviosa cuando saliste del coma que olvidé llamarla -dijo, separando su mano de la de él—. Lo haré ahora mismo.

-Dile que venga por la mañana -dijo él con los ojos cerrados-. Seré más yo mismo entonces.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Duerme bien, caro.

Aquellos apelativos cariñosos eran muy comunes entre ellos, pero ella los pronunciaba con una emoción especial que esperaba que él no notara. Edward no respon dió.

Edward esperaba impacientemente la llegada de Tanya . Emmet y Bella habían acudido a verlo por la maña na y se habían quedado con él hasta que se había senti do cansado. Bella parecía agotada y más delgada de lo que recordaba. Se preguntó si su trabajo de profesora le exigiría demasiado. Tendría que hablar con su madre de ello.

Pero aún agotada, Bella exudaba una sensuali dad que nunca había sido capaz de ignorar por com pleto. Por momentos se sentía culpable porque su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella, aunque en su mente la considerara más una hermana que una mujer deseable.

A pesar de las reacciones de su cuerpo, nunca se ha bía planteado nada con ella. No se acostaba con vírge nes y, hasta hacía poco tiempo, no se había planteado el matrimonio.

Aquellas malditas piernas seguían sin querer mo verse y los médicos no podían decirle si la parálisis se ría o no permanente. Bella estaba convencida de que sería temporal y así se lo había dicho una y otra vez por la mañana. Era tan dulce, que se preguntaba cómo no estaría casada aún, aunque era cierto que las chicas americanas se casaban más tarde que las italianas... Era una pena que Emmet no la tuviera en cuenta como espo sa, porque a Edward no le hubiera importado tenerla en la familia.

Y entonces una oleada de algo oscuro e inexplicable lo invadió al imaginar a Emmet y Bella andando jun tos hacia el altar. Intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que el motivo era que no estaba seguro de poder andar junto a Tanya hacia el altar cuando llegase el momen to. Podía ser que aún estuviera en silla de ruedas, pero la idea de ver a Bella casada le había resultado desa gradable.

¿Era acaso un egoísta que no podía soportar la ima gen de perder la inocente adoración que ella le profesa ba? Se sentía mal.

-¡Caro! ¡No pongas esa cara! Asustarás a las enfer meras y entonces, ¿quién te traerá la cena? -una carca jada acompañó la entrada de Tanya en la habitación.

Él admiró la entrada de su bella prometida en la ha bitación. Cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso de te ner a Tanya a su lado, pero ella le pertenecía a él.

-Dame un beso y no tendré que fruncir el ceño nun ca más.

Ella arrugó los labios y dijo:

-¡Siempre pensando en lo mismo! Estás enfermo.

-Entonces bésame y haz que me sienta mejor -in tentó él.

Una sombra atravesó sus ojos pero finalmente le ofreció los labios en un breve gesto de saludo. Él ha bría deseado más, pero le permitió dar un paso atrás.

-No estabas aquí anoche -dijo él. Los ojos de Tanya se llenaron de lágrimas y pare ció dolida.

-Tu hermano y esa... -debía referirse a Bella - no me llamaron hasta horas después de que despertaras.

¿Por qué no habían llamado a Tanya inmediata mente?

-Ellos estaban aquí y tú no.

Entonces ella estalló en lágrimas.

-¡Esa chica horrible! ¡Está obsesionada contigo! No se ha separado de ti. No había sitio para mí al lado de tu cama y la mitad del personal está convencido de que tu prometida es ella.

Él no podía imaginarse a Bella siendo tan cruel.

-Estás exagerando.

Tanya le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

-En absoluto.

-Ven aquí, bella.

Ella se volvió y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágri mas.

-Ella mintió para entrar a tu habitación la primera noche. Les dijo que era pariente tuyo y ya no se mar chó, como un parásito patético.

-Todo el mundo lo estaba pasando mal.

-Pero yo soy tu prometida. Quiero que le digas que deje de actuar así y que no pase tanto tiempo aquí, en el hospital. No quiero tropezarme con ella a cada ins tante.

-¿Estás celosa? -preguntó él, no del todo disgusta do, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su estado físico.

-Tal vez un poco -dijo ella arrugando los labios, con gesto experto.

-Hablaré con ella -prometió él.

Bella entró a la habitación de Edward una hora des pués de despertarse. Era la primera vez desde hacía seis noches que dormía de un tirón. Emmet había insistido en que se quedara en la habitación que había libre en su suite hasta que sus padres llegaran. Ella le había estado agradecida, puesto que el presupuesto no le llegaba para pagar un hotel de Manhattan o el traslado en taxi desde otras zonas de la ciudad más baratas. No le gus taba la idea de dormir en su coche ni de malgastar sus pocos ahorros de esa manera.

Edward levantó la mirada, sonriendo.

Ella se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de la cama.

-Tienes mejor aspecto.

Y así era: su piel no estaba tan pálida y sus ojos pa recían más claros.

-Bella , tenemos que hablar.

Él se había enterado de que ella no había querido marcharse de su lado; sabía que lo amaba y la compa decía por ello.

Ella tragó saliva, intentando mantener la cabeza alta.

-Dime.

-Eres como una hermana para mí-. Ella ocultó el dolor que le causaban aquellas pala bras y permaneció en silencio.

-Te preocupas por mi estado de salud y eso es com prensible, pero, cara, no debes apartar a Tanya de mí.

¿Acaso él pensaba que había apartado a su novia de su lado?

Bella quiso defenderse, pero hacerlo significaría decirle que Tanya no había querido estar con él cuando había estado tan mal. Ella no podía hacer eso. Le haría demasiado daño y su estado aún era muy débil.

-No quise dejar a Tanya a un lado -dijo.

-No creo que quisieras hacerlo. Eres demasiado buena como para hacer daño a alguien a propósito, pero debes ser más considerada en lo sucesivo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, articulando las palabras a duras penas.

-Lo intentaré —prometió ella.

-Tanya no quiere que vengas a visitarme tan a me nudo -continuó Edward.

-¿Y qué quieres tú, Edward? -preguntó ella, casi de sesperada.

-Yo quiero que mi prometida sea feliz. Estos son momentos duros para ella y no quiero darle más preo cupaciones.

Tampoco era un buen momento para él, pero Edward nunca se daba cuenta de sus propias necesidades y sólo quería proteger a aquellos a los que amaba.

-Emmet me ha dicho que no has querido avisar a tus padres.

-No hay ninguna necesidad de estropearles las va caciones.

-Tu madre querría estar aquí.

-No quiero que me agobien -el tono de impaciencia de su voz la hizo sonreír.

-Me sorprende que no estés trabajando.

-Emmet no ha querido traerme el ordenador portátil y el doctor ordenó que me quitaran el móvil anoche cuando me vio hablando con la oficina de Milán.

-¿Qué hora era? -preguntó ella, bastante segura de saber la respuesta.

-¿Qué hora crees tú? Cuando abre la oficina.

Debían de ser las tres de la mañana. No la sorpren día que el doctor le hubiera quitado el teléfono móvil.

-Se supone que tienes que descansar. ¿Cómo vas a mejorar si no dejas que tu cuerpo se recupere? -dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué opciones tengo? -pregunto él, indicando sus piernas inmóviles debajo de la manta.

Ella avanzó involuntariamente hasta colocarse al lado de la cama y puso su mano al lado de la de él.

-No tienes opciones por ahora, pero te pondrás bien.

Su mirada de esmeralda se cruzó con la de Bella y le tomó la mano entrelazando los dedos.

-Cara, tu siempre piensas de forma optimista-. Ella afirmó, incapaz de hablar. El calor de su mano era un tormento tan dulce que no quería que las pala bras se entrometieran en aquello. -Yo también. Volveré a andar -él dijo esto con tal arrogancia que, ¿cómo podía dejar de creerle?

-¿Cuándo te has limitado a andar, Edward? -dijo ella con una voz grave que le costó reconocer como suya.

Su mano libre se acercó y la acarició en la mejilla, y un gesto que ella no comprendió le atravesó el rostro. Ella se quedó inmóvil, dejándose invadir por la deliciosa sensación que le producía su tacto. Pronto habría acabado y quería aprovechar cada instante de ello. Él entrecerró los ojos.

-Tanya cree que estás enamorada de mí, cara.

-Yo... -dijo ella, tragando saliva.

-Le he dicho que eres como una hermana pequeña para mí.

¿Cómo una hermana pequeña? Ya sabía que él la consideraba como tal, pero para ella, él no era un her mano mayor y sus sentidos estaban a punto de amoti narse por el calor de su tacto en su mejilla y en su mano.

-Me parece bien.

Él le pasó el pulgar por los labios y ella tembló.

Sus ojos verdes se volvieron de acero.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No -susurró ella. ¿Por qué la tocaba de aquel modo?

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? -la voz furiosa de Tanya rompió la magia del tacto de Edward y Bella dio un salto hacia atrás.

Ella había olvidado que tenían las manos entrelaza das, pero él no la soltó. Bella intentó soltarse, pero Edward no la dejaba. Estaba mirando a Tanya con gesto impenetrable.

-Estoy hablando con Bella. Ella no está tan ocu pada como otras y puede dedicarme más de cinco mi nutos.

Bella se dio cuenta de dos cosas de inmediato: Tanya estaba celosa y Edward lo sabía.

-He hablado con Bella acerca de dejarte tu sitio a mi lado, pero debes estar aquí para ocuparlo, bella.

El bello rostro de Tanya se encendió y su mirada se quedó fija en las manos entrelazadas.

-Tengo trabajo. Ya sabes que no puedo pasar todo el día en el hospital como hace tu mascota.

-Ella también tiene un trabajo, pero encuentra tiem po para venir.

Como él no se había molestado en protestar por lo de la «mascota», lo hizo ella. Le dio un golpe en la mano, fuerte, y él la soltó.

-Yo no soy la mascota de nadie, Tanya . Soy una amiga y no había pensado que mis visitas a Edward pudie ran molestarte tanto.

La expresión de Tanya no cambió.

-¿Esperas que me crea eso después de cómo te has comportado a lo largo de la pasada semana? Emmet me trata con condescendencia y sigue insistiendo en que tú te quedes en la suite de su hotel.

-¿Compartes la habitación con Emmet? -preguntó Edward, y su voz tenía un tono reprobador.

-Hay dos habitaciones en la suite. Yo estoy usando una de ellas hasta que lleguen tus padres.

-No van a venir.

-Desde luego que no, si no les llamas -dijo ella.

-No es apropiado que te quedes con un hombre sol tero en su suite -dijo él, ignorando su protesta.

-Sería aún menos apropiado que durmiera en mi coche.

-Per favore, ahórrate los dramatismos -se burló Tanya.

Bella quiso abofetear aquellos preciosos labios rojos, pero no era una persona violenta, al menos no lo había sido hasta entonces. Tenía que haber una primera vez para todo.

-Dónde duerma yo no es asunto tuyo -dijo ella con firmeza.

Tanya miró a Bella con desdén.

-Lo es cuando te aprovechas de la generosidad de la familia de mi prometido.

-Deja de hacerte la mala y ven aquí. Quiero mi beso de buenos días -pidió Edward a Tanya .

Él tampoco se había molestado en negar que ella se estuviera aprovechando de la situación, y a Bella le pareció que él opinaba de la misma manera que su pro metida. Le había dicho que no pasara tanto a verlo, pero había llamado la atención a Tanya por ser brusca con ella. Era algo.

Con todo, tal vez fuera el momento de volver a Massachusetts. Llevaba poco tiempo en el puesto y aún no tenía derecho a vacaciones, y dado que Edward no era pariente suyo, la administración de la universidad no consideraría su ausencia como una emergencia fami liar. El jefe del departamento ya le había dicho, a modo de amenaza encubierta, que debía estar dando clase el lunes siguiente.

Tanya estaba obedeciendo a Edward con un entusias mo fuera de lo común y Bella se volvió para conce der más intimidad a la pareja, pero el beso no acababa nunca. Finalmente, el dolor de ver al hombre al que amaba besando a otra mujer fue tan fuerte, que salió de la habitación, segura de que no notarían su ausencia.

-Te dije que le gustabas -se oyó decir a Tanya . Bella sintió que la vergüenza la encendía. Había pasado ocho años acunando su amor en secreto y ahora se burlaban así de ella. Estaba furiosa con Edward tam bién por haberla utilizado para poner celosa a su novia. Todas aquellas caricias sólo habían sido para poner fir me a Tanya .

Era evidente que Edward estaba tan disgustado por las fugaces visitas de su novia como Emmet y ella.

-Los sentimientos de Bella por mí no son asunto tuyo - Edward notaba la hiél que había en su voz pero no intentó esconderla.

El beso de Tanya no le había hecho olvidar su agre siva actitud frente a Bella, algo que él no iba a tolerar.

-Y no volverás a hablarle como lo has hecho cuan do has llegado. Su interés sincero por mí no tiene nada de ridículo.

Tanya abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Los sentimientos de otra mujer por ti son desde luego asunto mío.

-Bella no supone ninguna amenaza para ti -pero cuando pronunciaba aquellas palabras se preguntaba si la habría besado si Tanya no hubiera entrado en ese momento. No se creía capaz de hacer algo tan deshon roso. Quería a Tanya, pero no había querido soltar la mano de Bella y la suavidad de sus labios le había emocionado de un modo que no lo había hecho el largo beso de Tanya .

-Es una pequeña idiota y me enfurece que no te des cuenta de ello -las lágrimas de su prometida no conse guían emocionarle como otras veces.

Ella había pasado muy poco tiempo al lado de su cama y sus protestas acerca de Bella simplemente no tenían sentido.

Bella esperó hasta la tarde siguiente para volver a visitar a Edward.

Él estaba hablando por un teléfono del hospital y te cleando en un ordenador portátil cuando ella entró. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Nada podía mantener a Edward apartado de sus negocios mucho tiempo. Él levantó la mirada y le señaló una silla al lado de la cama para que se sentara hasta que acabara de hablar por teléfono.

La sombra bajo sus ojos le hacía parecer cansado, pero su pelo parecía más negro aún y estaba limpio y peinado como de costumbre. Llevaba un pijama azul oscuro de seda que parecía recién estrenado. Probable mente lo fuera; ella no podía imaginarse a Edward como al tipo de hombre que dormía con pijama.

Colgó y apartó la mesita con el portátil a un lado.

-¿Has estado muy ocupada haciendo turismo? -pre guntó él con voz cortante.

-¿Turismo? -respondió ella, incrédula.

-No has venido a verme desde ayer por la mañana.

No tenía por qué hablarle con un tono tan acusador.

-Me dijiste que a Tanya no le gustaba que viniera tan a menudo a verte.

-Eso no quiere decir que dejaras de venir del todo -sus ojos la miraban, reprobadores-. Podía haber vuel to a caer en coma y no te habrías enterado.

Estaba furioso y a ella, en el fondo, le encantaba. Era casi como si la hubiera echado de menos.

-Ya me tienes aquí -dijo ella con suavidad-, y Emmet me lo habría dicho si hubieras empeorado.

-Sí, Emmet ... cómo compartes habitación con él...

-No compartimos habitación -le examinó la cara buscando el motivo de aquel enfado- ¿te duele algo?

Él la dedicó una mirada heladora.

-Me han disparado y he sido atropellado por un co che conducido por un hombre que no podía ver su mano a un palmo de su nariz a plena luz del día. Por supuesto que me duele.

Su voz sonaba ultrajada y ella tuvo que ocultar una mueca.

-No creo que aquel hombre esperara que cayeras delante de él.

-Cegato -murmuró Edward con un gesto de disgusto.

-Emmet dice que salvaste la vida de la mujer. Atra paron al ladrón y tenía una lista de antecedentes bas tante abultada, la mayoría de asaltos violentos, y había matado a dos mujeres.

Emmet también le había dicho que la mujer había acudido al hospital a dar las gracias a Edward, pero sus guardaespaldas tenían orden de no dejar pasar a nadie más que a su hermano, a Tanya y a ella.

-No la dejaste darte las gracias.

-No necesito que me dé las gracias. Soy un hombre y no podía pasar a su lado y no hacer nada.

-Si te interesa mi opinión, eres más que un hombre normal -le sonrió ella-. Eres un héroe.

Sus ojos sonrieron un poco.

-Tanya cree que todo esto -señaló a sus piernas in móviles- es culpa mía.

Bella se levantó de un salto y le puso la mano so bre el brazo, en un gesto de protección.

-No, no debes pensar eso. Te comportaste como el mejor de los hombres y pagaste el precio, pero no de bes dejar que eso te impida hacerlo de nuevo.

Él le tomó la mano y ella recordó el día anterior, la maravillosa sensación de su tacto y el sentimiento de ser utilizada para darle celos a Tanya .

Ella retiró la mano y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo más -dijo ella rápidamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes una cita romántica con Emmet? -preguntó el, volviendo al enfado irracional de antes.

-Me va a llevar a cenar, pero yo no lo llamaría una cita romántica.

-¿Estás ilusionándote con poner fin a tu soltería con mi hermano? Él no está listo para asentarse aún.

Ella apretó los dientes.

-No me estoy ilusionando con nada, y mucho me nos con la idea de casarme. Vamos a ir a cenar, porque a él no le importa estar conmigo.

-A mí no me importa estar contigo -dijo, señalándose al pecho con arrogancia—. Podrías cenar aquí con migo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanya no puede liberarse un momen to de su ajetreada agenda de modelo para cenar conti go? -preguntó Bella con una amargura poco común en ella, aún enfadada por el modo en que él la había utilizado para poner celosa a la otra mujer el día ante rior. Y el comentario acerca de su soltería tampoco ha bía alentado sus sentimientos más caritativos, desde luego.

-Mi prometida no es asunto tuyo.

Bella se ablandó. No había estado bien decir eso y ella sabía que toda esa ira sólo escondía el dolor. Tanya era una persona egoísta que no sabía anteponer los intereses de otra persona a los suyos. Edward estaba can sado y con dolores, no sabía si volvería a andar y ella portándose como una bruja también...

-Podría llamar a Emmet y decirle que compre algo para cenar y que lo traiga aquí -ofreció ella como pro puesta de paz.

-Yo le llamaré.

Y eso hizo. Le dio una serie de instrucciones en una explosión de italiano hasta que colgó.

-Le he dicho que te busque una habitación para ti sola.

-Te he oído, pero no será necesario. Sólo me voy a quedar una noche más. Estoy segura de que mi reputa ción y su virtud serán capaces de superar una prueba tan corta.

Edward pareció disgustado.

-Yo no he dicho que fueras a atacarlo.

-¿Cómo si no lograría una solterona como yo llevar a un fogoso italiano como tu hermano al altar?

-¿Por qué has dicho que te quedarás sólo una noche más? -dijo él, ignorando sus provocadoras palabras.

-Voy a volver a casa mañana.

-¿Por qué vas a hacer eso? No estoy bien aún. ¿Acaso me ves preparado para irme de aquí? -su voz sonaba como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

Ella no podía imaginar el motivo.

-No necesitas que me quede para agarrarte de la mano. Tienes a Emmet y a Tanya, y a tu prometida no le gusta tenerme merodeando por aquí no podía olvi darse de aquello.

-No estuviste a mi lado durante cinco días enteros para complacer a Tanya.

Así pues, él lo sabía. Probablemente había deducido lo mucho que lo quería, lo que le daba un motivo más para marcharse. Su orgullo ya había quedado bastante dañado por los desagradables comentarios de Tanya.

-Ya estás mejor.

Él alargó la mano y la agarró por la muñeca, tirando de ella hacia la cama. Casi le hacía daño.

-No estoy bien. No puedo andar.

-Pero andarás.

La frustración era evidente en el gesto de sus labios.

-Sí. Tú y yo lo creemos, pero mi hermano y mi pro metida tienen dudas sobre ello.

-Sólo tienes que demostrarles que se equivocan.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Su arrogante confianza en su recuperación le agradó.

-No deseo hacerlo solo —aquellas palabras pronun ciadas por Edward la sorprendieron tanto, que no pudo responder-. Necesito que creas en mí, cara.

Ella casi se desmayó por la sorpresa que le produje ron sus palabras.

-¿Me necesitas? -preguntó en un murmullo ahoga do.

-Quédate -sonaba más como una orden arrogante que como una llamada de auxilio, pero Bella sabía lo que le había costado decirlo y no podía negarse.

-De acuerdo.

Él sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso de agradecimiento, o al menos eso supuso ella que sería, pero Edward la besó en los labios, no en la mejilla, y en el momento en que sus bocas se encontraron, el resto del mundo dejó de existir para ella.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Bella se vio en medio de un torbellino de colores mientras sus labios tocaban los de Edward por primera vez. Su boca era firme, cálida y tenía un sabor ligeramente picante. Ella tomó aire y una oleada de esencia masculina la invadió. Se moría por dejar sus dedos correr por su pelo, bajo la camisa de su pijama y por explorar el contorno de su pecho. Probablemente lo habría hecho si él no la hubiera sujetado aún firmemente la muñeca.

Con la otra mano se agarraba a la barandilla de la cama con una fuerza que desconocía que tenía.

Él se retiró y ella se quedó como colgada, suspendi da en un mundo de sensaciones que aún no estaba pre parada para dejar. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y lo vio sonriéndole.

-Gracias.

-¿Gracias? -¿por qué? ¿Por besarlo?

-Por quedarte -replicó él, divertido.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Había sido un beso de agradecimiento. Ella estaba deseosa de volver a sentir sus labios de nuevo y, mientras, él le sonreía como un hermano mayor indulgente, contento por haberse salido con la suya. Ella se echó hacia atrás y se giró con tanta rapidez, que la larga trenza trazó un arco por encima de su hombro y aterrizó sobre su pecho derecho.

-No... no hay problema. Llamaré a la universidad y les diré que no volveré en breve.

Ella presentía que esa llamada no sería tan fácil de hacer, pero aunque significara perder su trabajo no abandonaría a Edward. No mientras la necesitara.

Emmet llegó con la cena y Rico comió los deliciosos platos de pasta y las verduras al vapor con devoción.

-Esto es una gran mejora comparado con la comida que hacen aquí.

-Podrías hacer que te trajeran la comida -repuso Emmet.

-He tenido muchas cosas de las que preocuparme -dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella pensó que sus principales preocupaciones serían los negocios y salir andando de allí. Tal vez por ese orden.

-Una cosa que me preocupa es que Bella se quede en tu habitación del hotel. Eso no me gusta.

Emmet miró a su hermano con interés.

-¿Por qué no?

-No es bueno para su reputación.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse ante esta afirmación.

-Edward, estás anticuado. A nadie le importa si me quedo en la habitación de Emmet.

-A mí me importa -informó Edward, como sí eso fue ra lo único que importara.

-Bueno, tú no eres mi guardián. Yo no tengo dinero para pagarme una estancia prolongada en un hotel -es pecialmente si perdía su trabajo.

-Yo lo pagaré.

-No, no lo harás -dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada heladora.

-Además, no hay ninguna necesidad de ello -aña dió Emmet -. En mi suite hay dos habitaciones, y ya que no quieres avisar a papá y mamá, la segunda se queda rá vacía si Bella no la ocupa.

Ella pensó que el argumento de Emmet sería suficien te, pero por la expresión de Edward, estaba claro que no.

Él la atravesó con la mirada de un modo que la hizo temblar.

-¿Permites que Emmet se ocupe de tus necesidades y rechazas mi ayuda?

Ella contuvo un gesto de desesperación.

-No es lo mismo. A Emmet no le cuesta nada dejar me la habitación que le sobra en la suite.

-¿Crees que esa ridícula suma me importa lo más mínimo?

-No, por supuesto que no -¿por qué estaba siendo tan irracional?—, pero ya estoy allí...

Dejó el tenedor a un lado y se permitió mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez en una hora. Se sentía una com pleta idiota después de lo del beso.

-No sé por qué estás tan preocupado, Edward. Mi nombre no aparece en las revistas del corazón y a nadie le importa con quién duermo.

Su expresión se volvió salvaje y ella se encontró apartándose de él.

-¿Has compartido cama con un hombre alguna vez?

En su cara había más fuego que en la erupción del Vesubio que arrasó Pompeya.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso -parecía a punto de levantarse de la cama y zarandearla hasta sacarle una respuesta, y aún sabiendo que aquello no iba a ocurrir, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Ella miró a Emmet para pedirle ayuda, pero pare cía estar divirtiéndose demasiado con la conversa ción como para salir en su ayuda. Volvió a mirar a Rico, pero su expresión no se había ablandado en ab soluto.

-De verdad, no quiero hablar de eso contigo.

-Dime el nombre de ese hombre.

Cielos. ¿En qué momento su silencio se había con vertido en un «sí»? ¿y quién le daba derecho a someterla a ese interrogatorio? Si Tanya aún era virgen, Bella bailaría desnuda en el último piso del Empire State.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Tanya y tú no os acostáis?

-Eso no está bajo discusión.

-Podemos hablar de todo.

-Estás roja. Estás avergonzada, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué molestarse en negarlo? Él sabría que esta ba mintiendo.

-Sí.

-Una mujer con experiencia no se sentiría tan incó moda -dijo él, con un gesto complacido.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Tal vez me haya acostado con montones de hombres. Tal vez ahora esté compar tiendo cama con Emmet y lo de la suite de dos habita ciones sea sólo una artimaña.

Ella se dio cuenta de que se había dejado vencer por su temperamento un segundo antes de que él explotara. El frío Señor de Negocios Italiano lanzó la mesita por tátil con su cena al otro lado de la habitación y empezó a gritar a Emmet .

Bella hablaba italiano con fluidez, pero no enten día muchas de las palabras que estaban pronunciando, aunque podía adivinar que eran juramentos. El rostro sonriente de Emmet estaba serio y sorprendido mientras intentaba convencer a Edward de que había sido una bro ma, pero la furia de Edward no disminuyó. Si hubiera sido capaz de moverse, su hermano estaría tumbado de es paldas en el suelo, ella no tenía ninguna duda de ello.

-¡Por Dios! -ella saltó de la silla y se puso entre los dos -. ¡Calmaos! No he dicho que eso fuera verdad, era sólo una hipótesis.

Edward la tomó por la cintura y ella se encontró de re pente sentada en la cama a su lado. Él le sujetó la bar billa con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿Te acuestas con mi hermano?

-No. Nunca he estado con un hombre -admitió ella, pensando que la verdad era lo único que podía arreglar aquella situación.

-Pero me provocaste haciéndome creer que sí -dijo Edward , con una mirada iracunda.

Ella seguía sin comprender por qué aquello era tan importante. Tal vez él se sintiera responsable por ella de algún modo desde la muerte de su padre, a pesar de que la hubiera ignorado durante todo el año anterior... tal vez lo sintiera así a pesar de todo.

-No te estaba provocando. Me has hecho avergon zarme y me he enfadado. La mayoría de las mujeres no son... -no podía pronunciar la palabra- bueno... a mi edad la mayoría de las mujeres ya tienen experiencia.

-Pero tú no.

-No -admitió ella con un suspiro. Si él se casaba con Tanya , probablemente la cosa no cambiara nunca.

Él le acarició la cara. Después, apartó la mano.

-No debes avergonzarte de hablar de estas cosas conmigo.

¿Cómo podía evitar que hablar de eso la avergonza ra? Ni siquiera había admitido su falta de experiencia ha blando con sus amigas en la universidad, pero como no quería presenciar otra explosión de ira, decidió callar.

Ella se intentó levantar, pero sus brazos alrededor de su cintura se lo impidieron.

-¿Edward?

-Eres muy inocente.

Ella hizo una mueca. Eso ya estaba claro.

-Si has acabado de hacer el análisis de mi falta de vida amorosa, ¿podrías dejar que me levantara? Quiero volver al hotel.

Edward movía la mano descuidadamente por su cintu ra y ella estaba a punto de volverse loca o de entrar en un trance de lujuria.

-Te cambiarás a otra habitación.

-No -la firme negativa de Emmet la sorprendió-. Esto es Nueva York, Edward, y no es aconsejable que Bella esté sola en una habitación, incluso si es un ho tel con seguridad.

-Entonces mandaré a mi personal de seguridad para que vigilen su habitación.

La conversación se estaba haciendo cada vez más extraña.

Emmet meneó la cabeza en una decidida negativa.

-¿Cómo puede ser mejor para ella estar en la habi tación de un hotel con desconocidos que conmigo?

Ella volvió a mirar a Edward . Él estaba pensativo.

-Tal vez debamos hacer que Tanya se traslade a la suite también.

-¡No! -gritaron Emmet y Bella a la vez.

Edward enarcó las cejas.

-¿Qué os molesta de eso?

¿Cómo podías decirle a un hombre que no soporta bas a su prometida? Bella se aclaró la garganta, in tentando pensar en una forma delicada de decir que se negaba rotundamente a compartir su espacio vital con esa bruja egoísta.

-Bella me contó lo que Tanya le dijo -dijo Emmet, con una nota clara de desaprobación en la voz-. Los celos infundados de tu prometida eran la razón por la que Bella pensaba volver a Massachusetts.

-¿Ahora intentas protegerla de mi prometida? -pre guntó Edward -. ¿Estáis seguros de que no tenéis nada que decirme?

Ella ya se había cansado del arrebato de superprotección de Edward . No era ninguna damisela en apuros que necesitara protección; había vivido por su cuenta, si no físicamente, sí emocionalmente, desde mucho an tes de la muerte de su padre, o tal vez Edward pensara se riamente que ella quería casarse con el más joven de los hermanos Cullen.

-Esto es ridículo. No voy a lanzarme sobre Emmet al más mínimo descuido.

-Pero no puedes estar tan segura de que yo no lo haga -replicó Emmet con humor.

La mano de Edward sobre la cintura de Bella se tensó.

-Tu humor está mal orientado.

-Al igual que tu mano, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estás comprometido con otra mujer -dijo Emmet, provocador.

Edward no retiró la mano y contestó.

-Ella es casi de la familia.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Emmet-. Lo dudaba.

-¡Yo estoy cansada de esta conversación! -golpeó a Edward en la mano. Este la soltó y ella se pudo levantar.

Con los brazos en jarras, se dirigió a Edward.

-Si quieres que me quede en Nueva York, será en la suite de Emmet y los servicios de Tanya como carabina no serán necesarios. Incluso las solteronas vírgenes te nemos nuestros límites y los míos están por encima de los machitos arrogantes y primitivos que hablan de mí como si no estuviera delante.

-Edward es un tipo anticuado, pero yo soy un hom bre moderno y no veo nada de malo en que una mujer de veintitrés años no se case -dijo Emmet, con sonrisa calculadora.

-De acuerdo, «hombre moderno», llévame al hotel y me haré compañía a mí misma.

Edward masculló algo más sobre que se quedara en la habitación de Emmet, pero al final acabó cediendo. No tenía elección. Bella lo quería lo suficiente como para arriesgar su trabajo por él, pero eso no la convertía en un felpudo.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Bella regañó a Edward por trabajar mucho y por no trabajar lo suficiente en las sesiones de fisioterapia. Protestó cuando hizo que le instalaran una línea de internet en la habitación del hospital privado al que se había trasladado. Ese mismo día él la había encontrado desenchufando el te léfono y pidiendo a un ordenanza que se lo llevara. Ella no se arrepentía de su acción en absoluto.

Mientras, Tanya pasaba muy poco tiempo en el hospital y se negaba a asistir a las sesiones. Se había ido dos días antes a París a participar en un desfile de moda de otoño, y a él no le importó. A ningún hombre le gusta que le vean indefenso, y así era como se sentía él cuando sus piernas se negaban a hacer lo que él que ría.

Nadie podía culparlo por sentirse aliviado al ver marchar a su novia. No estaba dispuesto a soportar sus comentarios despectivos hacia la joven y había provo cado la ira de Tanya en más de una ocasión por defen der a Bella . No permitiría que nadie hablase mal de la chica a la que él había pasado una buena parte de su vida intentando proteger, incluso de sí mismo. La acti tud de Tanya frente a su estado de salud tampoco era de lo más satisfactoria; aunque decía que estaba segura de que volvería a andar, sus ojos le decían que no.

Bella no tenía esas reticencias y seguía convenci da de que sus miembros inferiores volverían a su esta do normal a su debido tiempo. Ella le recordaba una y otra vez que incluso las personas con daños en la co lumna vertebral se recuperaban completamente tras cierto tiempo, como el médico les había dicho la pri mera semana. Además, ella no sólo asistía a las sesio nes de fisioterapia, sino que participaba en ellas. Él no se lo había agradecido. Necesitaba que creyera en él, no su participación.

-Devuélveme el teléfono -le gritó.

Ella meneó la cabeza y su trenza siguió el movi miento, reflejando la luz y capturando la atención de Edward. Se preguntó cómo sería su pelo sin trenzar... era tan largo que debía de llegarle por debajo de la cintura. ¿Se lo dejaría suelto alguna vez? Sería precioso.

-Van tres llamadas en quince minutos -Bella frunció el ceño como una profesora regañando a un alumno a quien acababa de encontrar pasando notitas en clase-. No vas a conseguir andar de nuevo hablando por teléfono.

-Bella tiene razón, señor Cullen. Necesita concentrarse en el tratamiento -añadió valientemente el fisioterapeuta.

Bella y él se sonrieron con gesto conspirador y la presión arterial de Edward subió varios puntos.

Se suponía que aquel musculoso y rubio adonis era el mejor fisioterapeuta de Nueva York, pero Edward lo ha bría tumbado de un golpe de buen grado.

-No responderías al teléfono en medio de un nego cio importante, ¿verdad? -preguntó Bella .

-No estoy negociando nada. Estoy aquí sentado, aburridísimo -dijo, señalando al fisioterapeuta-, mien tras él me retuerce la pierna hasta que empiece a fun cionar por sí sola como por arte de magia.

-No es cuestión de magia. Es cuestión de trabajo y siempre creí que el trabajo no te asustaba -añadió ella.

-¡Porca miseria! ¡Yo, Edward Cullen, asustado del trabajo! Hay que estar loco para creer algo así.

-¡Bien! Me alegra oírte decir eso. Entonces enten derás por qué no se permite usar el teléfono durante la sesión.

-Al menos deja que ponga el contestador -así po dría acabar la llamada que le había interrumpido y des pués desconectar el teléfono, ya que insistía tanto.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya lo he hecho yo. Asume que no te voy a devol ver el teléfono.

Él la lanzó la misma mirada que hacía que los directores de banco huyeran despavoridos en busca de re fugio, pero ella permaneció allí, inmóvil, con los bra zos cruzados.

Se volvió al fisioterapeuta y le dijo:

-Dame algo que hacer.

El hombre se sobresaltó ante su tono de voz y Edward sintió una leve oleada de satisfacción al ver que, a dife rencia de Bella , había conseguido intimidar al fisiote rapeuta.

Bella llamó suavemente a la puerta de Edward, pero ninguna voz respondió.

Había tomado la costumbre de llegar después del desayuno y quedarse durante la sesión de terapia mati nal. Tal vez ya hubieran bajado a Edward a la sala de tra tamiento... Llegaba algo tarde porque se había quedado dormida; el día anterior había sido agotador y se había acostado tarde.

Había ido y vuelto a Massachusetts en el día para recoger sus cosas del apartamento de la universidad, del que la habían echado. Su presentimiento de que el jefe de departamento no sería comprensivo con su au sencia se había cumplido, pero por fin había encontra do algo por lo que estar agradecida a la debacle que si guió a la muerte de su padre.

Cuando su madrastra vendió la casa, Sue tiró todo lo que no quiso conservar y aquello significaba que las pertenencias de Bella cabían con facilidad en su coche y no tendría que pagar un guardamuebles.

Bella empujó la puerta de la habitación. No le im portaba perderse la sesión; cada vez le resultaba más difícil de sobrellevar. El fisioterapeuta insistía en que Edward se pusiera pantalones cortos de deporte y una ca miseta ajustada, lo que dejaba cada centímetro de la musculatura de Edward visible a su obsesivo escrutinio.

Se sentía como una voyeur admirando su increíble cuerpo.

No pasaría nada si ella pudiera animarlo objetiva mente, pero no era el caso. Quería y deseaba a Edward desde los quince años y una parálisis temporal no iba a acabar con esos sentimientos. Se sentía como una ami ga depravada.

Lo que vio al cruzar la puerta la dejó sin aliento. Edward sentado a un lado de la cama, desnudo excepto por los calzoncillos más sexys que había visto nunca. No era que hubiera visto muchos, pero eso daba igual. Era Edward. El único hombre importante para ella en todo el mundo.

-Yo... tú... la puerta -era incapaz de hablar con co herencia.

Giró la cabeza hacia ella y su mirada resultó revela dora. Estaba como hipnotizado.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué...?

-Te cuesta pronunciar una frase seguida, cara.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

Su sonrisa se iluminó y sus ojos brillaron triunfales.

-Puedo sentir los dedos de los pies.

Tardó un momento en asimilar las palabras, pero cuando lo hizo cruzó la habitación en un segundo y se abalanzó sobre Edward, que cayó de espaldas con sus bra zos rodeándole el cuello.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo!

Su firme y masculino cuerpo se agitó entre risas bajo ella.

-Piccola mia, ¿esto lo he hecho yo o il buon Dio?

Sus risas se entremezclaron.

-Un poquito cada uno, creo yo -dijo ella, sonriéndolo-. ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido?

-Me desperté antes del amanecer con un cosquilleo en los pies. Según avanzaba la mañana, he recuperado la sensibilidad.

La emoción se mezclaba con el alivio y la satisfac ción.

-¡Oh, Edward!

-No te pongas a llorar.

-Ni lo sueñes. ¡Estoy tan feliz! -dijo ella, consi guiendo contener las lágrimas.

Después hizo algo que no hubiera soñado siquiera si hubiera podido pensar con claridad. Lo besó.

Fue sólo un leve beso en la barbilla, pero una vez allí, sus labios no quisieron separarse de la cálida piel de Edward. Quería seguir besándolo, saborear su piel, re correr su cuello, y aunque sabía que tenía que apartar se, no podía hacerlo. Se dijo que, después de un segun do más, se retiraría y le dejaría vestirse.

Entonces se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y qué esta ba haciendo. Edward apenas estaba vestido y ella estaba encima de él. Ella intentó recular, pero sus piernas que daron abiertas contra su muslo, levantándole la falda. Quiso apoyar las rodillas para retirarse, pero sólo con siguió que su piel entrase en contacto íntimo con un cuerpo masculino por primera vez en su vida.

Se quedó paralizada.

La fina seda de sus bragas no servía como barrera para el calor del cuerpo de Edward y la estimulación eróti ca de sus piernas contra las de ella. Tenía que haberse puesto medias en lugar de las botas y calcetines que llevaba, de ese modo, al menos sus muslos no estarían totalmente desnudos. Sintió que enrojecía de pies a ca beza por el calor causado por la vergüenza y el placer físico.

-Edward, yo...

-Te has quedado de nuevo sin palabras, piccola mia -dijo, divertido.

Ella se sintió como una niña pequeña, pero nunca se había sentido tan mujer como un segundo antes.

-Lo siento -murmuró, mientras de nuevo intentaba retirarse, pero dos fuertes manos la retuvieron por la cintura.

-No tienes nada que reprocharte. Tu excitación es igual a la mía.

Ella lo dudaba. Mientras que el podía sentirse exci tado por la idea de volver a andar, la de ella estaba mezclada con fuertes dosis de atracción sexual. Sus ca ras estaban frente a frente.

-Soy muy feliz, cara.

-Yo también -dijo ella, intentando controlar su res piración.

-Ya lo veo -dijo él, riendo.

-¿Sí? —preguntó ella tontamente, pensando en las mil posibilidades de colocar su boca contra la de él.

Los ojos verdes llamearon y el hombre primitivo volvió a salir a la superficie cuando Edward se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Han besado muchos hombres esta lujuriosa boquita?

-¿Qué? -¿acababa de preguntarle si había besado muchas veces? No podía entenderlo... Edward no podía estar interesado en su historial de besos.

Cuando Edward decidió descubrir por sí mismo su nivel de experiencia, dejó de pensar. Aunque ella estaba sobre él, sintió que sus labios la arrastraban y la retenían, cau tiva de una dominación masculina puramente instintiva.

Ella sintió una mano que le sujetaba la nuca. Podría haberle dicho que no era necesario... si pudiera dejar de besarlo para decir algo.

Sus labios se movían con precisión y ella notó que los suyos se habían abierto sin que ella se diera cuenta. La lengua de Edward recorrió sus labios antes de hundirse en su boca, compartiendo un beso íntimo que le había desagradado en el pasado. Con Edward sintió una excita ción que creía imposible y se dejó llevar por él.

Con las manos exploró el pecho desnudo de él mientras su lengua batallaba tímidamente con su agre siva masculinidad. Pronto, el mundo entero se redujo a su cuerpo bajo ella, su boca contra la suya y sus alien tos unidos.

-¡Edward! -el agudo grito procedente de la puerta sacó a Bella de sus sueños de sensualidad con una velocidad de vértigo.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Bella apartó sus labios de los de Edward y rodó a un lado cuando él la soltó. Saltó de la cama y se alisó la falda corta de tablas que llevaba, roja de vergüenza como el jersey de cuello alto que llevaba.

-¡Sucia zorra! -le gritó Tanya mientras Edward se in corporaba.

Edward le gritó algo en italiano, pero Bella estaba tan ofuscada, que no entendió nada más que un comen tario acerca de que no la esperaba tan pronto de vuelta en Nueva York. El resto de sus palabras hizo que Tanya reculase como un marinero borracho y que mirara a Bella con evidente odio.

Tanya se abalanzó sobre la cama, taconeando fuer temente hasta llegar a ella.

-¡Es obvio! ¡No toleraré este tipo de comporta miento, Edward ! ¿Me oyes?

Bella pensó que todo el personal médico debía haberla oído para entonces, pero no dijo nada.

Justo antes de llegar a la cama, Tanya se volvió y se encaró con Bella.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que está pasan do? No soy tan tonta como para creer que fuera Edward quien empezara esto. Es evidente que te has lanzado sobre él en un intento desesperado de hacerte notar como mujer, pero nunca serás suficiente mujer para un hombre como Edward, incluso paralítico.

Cada una de sus palabras hirieron el vulnerable corazón de Bella. Sabía de sobra que no era el tipo de Edward, nunca lo había sido. Se sintió culpable sabiendo que Tanya tenía razón: había sido ella quien se había lanzado sobre Edward , besándolo cuando él sólo le estaba dando buenas noticias.

Por supuesto, nada de eso explicaba el que él la hu biera besado después, pero para un hombre tan machista como Edward , esa podía ser una reacción automática.

Abrió la boca para pronunciar una disculpa, pero Tanya se giró y se dirigió a Edward .

-O mandas a esa niñata a la calle o me voy para siempre.

Bella se quedó helada. Con esas opciones, ya sa bía cuál sería su elección. Ya había pasado antes, cuan do Tanya se aseguró de que Edward no tuviera contacto con ella hasta el punto de no dejarle ir al funeral de su padre.

-¿Y bien, Edward? -dijo Tanya, arrugando los labios mientras lágrimas de cocodrilo afloraban a sus ojos.

-Ya sabes mi respuesta -replicó Edward .

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Bella es cuchó antes de salir corriendo de la habitación tan rápi damente como sus temblorosas piernas pudieron llevar la. Las mejillas le ardían por las lágrimas, éstas muy reales, y aunque creyó oír que Edward la llamaba, desechó la idea por fantasiosa.

Él ya había hecho su elección. Aunque desde el día anterior no tenía ningún lugar al que ir, eso no le dolía ni la mitad que el modo en que Tanya había consegui do apartarla definitivamente de la vida de Edward .

Bella se dejó caer sobre la cama de su habitación, aliviada de que Emmet estuviera en una reunión de ne gocios en Roma, asistiendo en nombre de Edward . Así po dría recoger sus cosas y llorar en privado.

Se sentía como cuando murió su padre: sola, perdi da y dolida. Y ahora también humillada. El recuerdo de su vergonzosa reacción con Edward la mortificaba. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Edward probablemente pensaría que era una virgen ninfómana.

Gimió y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, pero eso no ayudó demasiado. Se había comportado como una completa idiota. El teléfono sonó, pero lo ignoró para dejarse caer más en su depresión. Probablemente serían las limpiadoras o algo así. O tal vez los médicos de Edward. Maldición. Se obligó a levantarse y a alargar la mano hacia el teléfono justo en el momento en que dejó de sonar. No le daba pena haber perdido la llama da, realmente no quería hablar con nadie en ese mo mento.

Al pensar que podían ser los médicos, otros pensa mientos vinieron a hundirla aún más. Si ella se iba, ¿quién iba a ocuparse de la rehabilitación de Edward ? El fisioterapeuta, por más fuerte que fuese, se sentía inti midado por Edward e incluso Emmet evitaba llevarle la contraria a su hermano en aquellos momentos. Había sido él quien había accedido a instalar la línea de inter net en la habitación del hospital.

Edward no tendría a nadie a su lado que se preocupase por canalizar sus energías hacia su recuperación en lu gar de hacia sus negocios.

Las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos. Había sido una tonta y por ello Edward tendría que sufrir. No era tan arro gante como para creer que Edward la necesitara a ella, pero... necesitaba a alguien que estuviese con él, y des de luego Tanya no iba a hacerlo. Era demasiado ego céntrica como para preocuparse por los demás.

Bella se acurrucó en posición fetal y se concentró en dejar de llorar. Perdió la noción del tiempo que pasó en esa postura, pero en un momento dado se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la alertó de la vuelta de Emmet . No esperaba que volviera de la reunión hasta el día siguiente, pero en algún momento tenía que enfrentarse a él y contarle todo acerca del ultimátum de Tanya .

Salió a la salita de la suite y se detuvo en seco, fro tándose los ojos para asegurarse de que no le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

-¿Por qué no respondiste al teléfono? -preguntó Edward, furioso.

-No sabía que fueras tú -dijo ella, tontamente.

Allí estaba él, en la suite. Aparte de la silla de rue das, se parecía mucho a aquel fuerte hombre de nego cios italiano. Su pelo cobrizo brillaba y su traje de Armani le estaba perfecto.

-Huiste -dijo él, casi intimidándola.

-Pensé que querías que me fuese -desde luego, su prometida quería-. ¿Dónde está Tanya?

-Se ha ido -dijo él, sin expresión en el rostro.

-¿Por mi culpa? -preguntó ella, afectadísima porque su atrevido comportamiento hubiera hecho a Edward perder a la mujer a la que amaba.

-Porque no permito que nadie me diga quiénes de ben ser mis amigos.

Bella se mordió el labio hasta que notó el sabor de la sangre.

-Siento haber saltado sobre ti de esa manera.

-Estabas contenta por las buenas noticias, igual que yo.

-Pero... -reunió todo su valor para pronunciar estas palabras- te besé.

-No es así como yo lo recuerdo, tesoro mío.

-Te... te ataqué.

-Te comportaste como una mujer cálida y apasiona da enfrentada a la inesperada cercanía física de un hom bre que te atrae. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

-Pero... Tanya...

-Se ha ido -repitió él, y sus palabras sonaron defi nitivas.

-¿Quieres decir, para siempre? ¿No le dijiste que no significaba nada? Ella ya sabía que la culpa era mía.

-Ella no desea atarse a un paralítico.

Las palabras golpearon a Bella como una explo sión y se dejó caer sobre las rodillas a los pies de Edward. Le cogió de las manos y las puso contra su pecho.

-No estás paralítico. Esto es sólo temporal. ¿No se da cuenta? ¿Le has dicho que esta mañana sentías los pies?

-Lo que le he dicho no es asunto tuyo. Ella ha sali do de mi vida, acéptalo como lo he hecho yo -dijo con firmeza.

-Yo... -se sentía tan culpable, que no sabía qué de cir.

Él giró la cabeza y miró a través de la puerta abierta de su habitación. La maleta al lado de la cama se lo de cía todo.

-¿Ibas a marcharte, verdad? -por extraño que fuera, parecía más enfadado que por la marcha de Tanya.

-Creía que era lo que querías.

-Pues no. ¿No te dije que quería que te quedaras?

-Sí, pero...

-No hay peros que valgan. Te quedas conmigo -¡qué arrogancia!

-Yo...

-No volverás a la universidad. Me lo prometiste.

-No podría aunque quisiera. Me han despedido -admitió ella amargamente.

Entonces se dio cuenta de dónde tenía las manos de él y las soltó con la velocidad de un rayo al sentir que volvía a acosarlo. Edward la agarró posesivamente por la muñeca antes de que pudiera huir del todo y la colocó sobre su regazo, con las piernas colgando sobre sus fir mes muslos.

-¿Te despidieron? -preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-Sí, así que soy libre como el viento -intentó sonreír ante sus perspectivas laborales. Conseguir la plaza de ayudante de profesor universitario había sido una suerte que no pensaba que se volviera a repetir-. Puedo que darme contigo tanto tiempo como quieras.

-¿Y Sue ?

El nombre de su madrastra no calmó sus ánimos en absoluto. Sue había dejado muy claro después de la muerte de su padre que no tenía con ella ningún lazo familiar o afectivo.

-Vendió la casa y casi todo lo que había dentro dos meses después de la muerte de mi padre. Ahora está de crucero por la Costa Azul francesa con uno de los anti guos alumnos de mi padre.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron.

-¿Vendió tu casa? ¿Dispuso de ese modo de las per tenencias de tu familia? -parecía indignado. Como ita liano que era, le resultaba imposible comprender el desmantelamiento del hogar de la familia y todo lo que representaba. Los Cullen vivían en la misma casa en Milán desde hacía más de cien años.

-¿Dónde has vivido hasta ahora?

Ella cada vez tenía más dificultades para concen trarse estando sentada sobre él.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh!, en un piso que me dejaba la universi dad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te han dado para mudarte?

Ella torció el gesto.

-Ayer fui a recoger mis cosas. Están en mi coche.

-¿No tienes dónde ir? -parecía que estuviera vi viendo bajo un puente.

-No. Me quedaré aquí por ahora, pero ya encontra ré algo cuando vuelvas a andar y ya no me necesites como animadora.

-Eso es inaceptable.

Ella sonrió.

-No te preocupes por eso. Soy mayor y puedo cui dar de mí misma. Lo he hecho desde que fui a la uni versidad. Sue nunca quiso que volviera a casa, ni siquiera en verano.

-No me sorprende que pasaras las vacaciones con mis padres.

-Tus padres son maravillosos, Edward.

-Sí, pero tú también eres muy especial.

Sus palabras la hicieron sonreír de nuevo.

-Gracias. Yo también creo que tú eres muy especial.

-¿Te parezco lo suficientemente especial como para casarte conmigo?

Su corazón se detuvo un instante y después volvió a latir a toda velocidad.

-¿Casarme? -repitió ella.

-Tal vez, como Tanya , no desees atarte a un inútil.

La rabia la invadió al utilizar aquella horrible pala bra y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.

-No vuelvas a utilizar esa horrible palabra. Incluso si no puedes volver a moverte en toda tu vida, nunca serás un inútil.

-Si eso es lo que crees, entonces cásate conmigo.

-¡Pero tú no quieres casarte conmigo!

-Quiero niños. Mi madre espera una nuera y creo que le gustará que seas tú, ¿no?

La idea de tener los niños de Edward la hizo temblar, pero...

-Eso es ridículo. Estás enfadado con Tanya , pero no deseas pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo como espo sa y lo sabes.

-Quiero volver a Italia y quiero que vengas conmigo.

-Por supuesto que iré, pero no tienes que casarte conmigo para convencerme de que vaya contigo.

-¿Y mis hijos? ¿Quieres tener hijos conmigo sin es tar casada?

-No tengo ni idea de lo que estás diciendo -dijo, roja hasta las orejas.

-Te estoy diciendo que quiero hijos. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

No, no lo era. Edward sería un padre increíble y nunca había ocultado el deseo de serlo.

-Pero...

-Tendrías que someterte a un proceso de fecunda ción in vitro. No puedo... —ahora fue él quien calló y ella sabía que su orgullo se rompería en pedacitos si decía aquellas palabras.

-Por supuesto que no. Eso es normal, pero no dura rá mucho tiempo -ella intentó quitarle importancia.

Por un momento dejó su imaginación volar y se imaginó como esposa de Edward . Pertenecerle y tener hi jos con él. Era muy fácil imaginarse embarazada de un hijo suyo... y muy, muy feliz de estar en ese estado.

-Tal vez tengas miedo del tratamiento.

-No -dijo ella, mirándolo de frente, intentando con tener los latidos de su corazón-. Edward...

Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Piénsalo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, enmudecida. Incluso si no hubiera deseado casarse con Edward, no habría podido rechazarlo a la primera. Tras la marcha de Tanya, ha bría sido muy cruel.

-Y mientras lo piensas, acuérdate de esto.

Sus labios sustituyeron a sus dedos sobre la boca de ella, y en su mente se produjo un cortocircuito. Sus pe zones se endurecieron casi dolorosamente contra la seda del sujetador y empezó a notar un latido de vacío entre los muslos. Aquel no era un beso de exploración, era un asalto a sus sentidos y, cuando la lengua de Edward le pidió entrar en su boca, ella la dejó sin protestar.

Aquel latido en el corazón de su feminidad se fue incrementando, lanzando un mensaje de necesidad que no había sentido nunca antes. Ella gimió y se apretó contra él, con los dedos firmemente agarrados contra la solapa de su chaqueta. Edward introdujo su mano bajo el jersey y empezó a acariciar la suave piel de su espalda, haciéndola temblar. Después, sintió el chasquido de su sujetador y una mano masculina que acariciaba su pe cho. Se sintió invadida por el placer. Nunca le había permitido a ningún chico que llegara tan lejos.

Pero aquel era Edward, y ella se moría por sus caricias. Ella gritó y el sonido se perdió en su boca cuando sus dedos empezaron a pellizcar y a acariciarle suavemente el pezón. La sensación entre sus piernas aumentó así como el deseo de gritar. Se agitó en su regazo, incapaz de controlar el impulso de moverse.

El retiró la boca de la suya y ella lo persiguió con los labios. No podía dejar de besarla en ese momento. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente trasladó sus labios hasta un punto sensible detrás de su oreja. Ella tembló, se agitó y gimió.

Mientras sus manos seguían atormentando su pecho, sus labios hacían estragos en su nuca.

-Qué dulce sabes, tesoro mio -y quiso saborear cada centímetro de sus labios.

Cuando el jersey de cuello alto pareció interponerse en su camino, le dijo que se lo quitara.

-¿Qué? -los ojos de Bella se abrieron como pla tos, confundida.

Pero él no respondió. Un minuto después, ya le es taba subiendo el jersey por encima del torso. Su piel se encogía donde él la tocaba, pero ella no se dio cuenta del torbellino de pasión en que había entrado hasta que vio el jersey rojo y su sujetador sobre la alfombra. Es taba totalmente desnuda de cintura para arriba, descu bierta ante la sensual mirada de Edward. Sus ojos platea dos estaban fijos en sus pechos desnudos. Sus manos corrieron a tapar la vulnerabilidad de sus curvas.

-No deberías mirarme así.

Él no retiró la mirada ni un ápice, sino que delica damente la tomó de las muñecas, rozando la piel de sus pechos.

-Déjame que te vea -dijo él.

-Pero...

-Quieres que te vea -aquello resultó demasiado arrogante.

-No.

-Sí, cara mia. Te excita que te mire, que vea lo que a otros les ocultas.

Ella agitó la cabeza, negándolo, pero en realidad, tenía razón. Ella estaba muy impactada por su mirada y dejó que le apartara las manos de los pechos.

Ella nunca había hecho topless; la palidez de su piel contrastaba con el toque rosado y excitado que corona ba sus pechos.

Él alargó un dedo y rozó el pezón endurecido de un pecho.

-Bella... -dijo esto con tal reverencia, que ella sin tió que sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo-. Bella mia.

Añadió esto con tono posesivo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Ella tembló. Sus manos empezaron a moldearla suavemente, acariciándola, pellizcando suavemente con tal maestría, que ella evitó pensar cómo habría aprendido aquello.

Ella lo miraba fascinada mientras bajaba la cabeza; sus labios se cerraron sobre su pezón y al ver sus labios contra su piel, ella creyó que ardería de excitación.

Todo se volvió borroso. La sensación era eléctrica y, cuando empezó a pellizcarla y a jugar con la lengua, las pequeñas descargas de placer se hicieron tan inso portables, que ella cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a suplicar:

-¡Por favor, Edward, por favor!

Ella no sabía qué estaba pidiendo, pero sabía que ne cesitaba algo. Su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas y era incapaz de concentrarse después de haber soñado con ese momento durante tanto tiempo, por fin sus fantasías se habían hecho realidad. Sólo había amado a aquel hombre en toda su vida.

Una carcajada masculina contestó a sus súplicas mientras empezaba a pasarle una mano por la pantorrilla. Le hizo cosquillas detrás de la rodilla haciendo que ella se encogiera, y después empezó a recorrer la parte interna del muslo. Sus piernas se abrieron casi instintivamente y él siguió con su exploración hasta que llegó al centro de su feminidad. Ella dio un respingo por la sensación y gri tó. Él volvió a acariciarla por encima de las braguitas y ella gimió, acercándose más a sus dedos exploradores.

Con el pulgar, él levantó la suave tela y la tocó de la forma más íntima posible, haciéndola temblar de miedo y placer. Ella nunca había hecho aquello y nunca había pensado que dejaría que otro hombre distinto de Edward lo hiciera. Para algunas cosas era tan inocente como una adolescente.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo? -susurró ella.

-Amarte...

Aquella palabra sonaba tan bien. Ella podía imagi narse que él estaba realmente haciéndole el amor y que la tocaba para saciar su propia necesidad. Esa dulce idea incrementó su placer hasta la inconsciencia. En aquel momento, era como si Edward la amase tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

Entonces él la obligó a levantarse; ¿ya había acaba do? La sola idea hizo que la necesidad se hiciera aún más acuciante.

Pero él le bajó la cremallera de la falda y la dejó caer sobre la alfombra. Después le quitó las bragas a juego con el sujetador y dejó que se deslizaran por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies.

Ella se quitó las botas y los calcetines, deseando vol ver a la seguridad de su regazo cuanto antes, y su deseo se cumplió casi al instante, cuando él volvió a atraerla hacia sí y siguió probando la sensibilidad de su piel.

Él quiso probar la calidez de su profundidad con un dedo mientras acariciaba dulcemente con el pulgar la zona más sensible de su cuerpo.

Otra vez los gemidos, el temblor aumentó; su cuer po parecía un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Ella se sentía al borde de un precipicio, deseosa por saltar, pero aterrada por los resultados.

-Déjate ir, cara mia -dijo antes de besarla con una pasión que sólo había sentido en sueños-. Dame el re galo de tu placer.

Ella llego al climax entre un estallido de fuegos ar tificiales y terremotos. El placer duró mucho y ella gri tó y gimió, pidiéndole que parara y suplicándole que continuara. El siguió tocándola hasta que las convulsio nes de su cuerpo casi la hicieron saltar de su regazo, pero ella estaba agarrada a su cuerpo con firmeza.

Bella intentó decir algo, pero era incapaz de arti cular una frase coherente, hasta que se encontró a sí misma temblando en una serie de climax que la dejaron agotada y casi inconsciente en sus brazos. Él la atrajo hacia sí y llevó la silla de ruedas hasta su habitación. Allí la colocó sobre la cama y la arropó cariñosamente.

-Duerme, tesoro. Hablaremos mañana.

Bella despertó antes del amanecer sintiendo el tacto extraño de las sábanas sobre su piel desnuda. Sólo tardó un segundo en recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se notó enrojecer al recordar cómo ha bía permitido a Edward tocar todos sus puntos íntimos y cómo la había hecho gritar de placer y suplicar. Y él ni siquiera se había quitado la chaqueta.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Hasta el día anterior, Edward nunca se había fijado en ella como mujer y ahora, de repente, le había hecho el amor con una pasión que la había dejado casi en estado comatoso. De acuerdo, téc nicamente no había sido sexo de verdad, pero ella sen tía que no podía haber contacto más íntimo.

Sólo al recordar el modo en que la había dominado hacía que su pulso volviera a dispararse. Había cumpli do su fantasía de un modo tan espectacular, que podría vivir de recuerdos toda la vida.

Pero, si él quería casarse con ella, no tendría que hacerlo. Si ella accedía, él no se echaría atrás, tenía de masiado sentido del honor como para eso. Pero real mente no podía desear casarse con ella. Tanya lo había rechazado y él había respondido con la típica reacción Cullen. Le había pedido matrimonio a otra mujer y le había hecho el amor para hacer crecer su ego. Edward era un hombre machista y necesitaba sentir que era atractivo a las mujeres.

Bella se llevó la mano a los lugares que él había tocado el día anterior y que ahora se sentían deseosos de su tacto. No parecían haber cambiado... y sin embar go se sentía mucho más mujer, mucho más femenina.

Edward le había hecho ese regalo: la había hecho sen tirse mujer de verdad.

Lo menos que podía hacer era darle a su vez el re galo de su comprensión como compensación. No utili zaría su reacción emocional del día anterior para atra parlo en un matrimonio que seguro no desearía tras haberlo consultado con la almohada.

Ella aplastó sin piedad sus sueños infantiles de ser su mujer y la madre de sus hijos y se levantó para du charse e ir al hospital. Así vería a Edward temprano y no tendría demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por todo aquello.

* * *

><p>BYEBYE!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Bella se vistió con más cuidado que de costumbre. Dudaba entre un conjunto de falda corta y chaqueta de ante y una falda larga vaquera con una camiseta de manga larga negra. La falda de ante era corta, por encima de las rodillas, y aún con medias se sentía algo incómoda, así que se puso el otro conjunto antes de cepillarse el pelo y ponerse un pasador negro ovalado en la trenza.

Pero su ropa no sería armadura suficiente contra los recuerdos de Edward haciéndola gritar de placer. Odiaba la idea de verlo, pero no quería ser una cobarde. Tenía que afrontar lo que había pasado el día anterior para poder seguir adelante, aunque cuanto menos se hablara acerca de aquel vergonzoso episodio, mejor, opinaba ella.

Esa vez, cuando llamó a la puerta, esperó a que le dijera que podía entrar. Empujó la puerta, que se pare cía más a la suite de Emmet que a un habitación de hos pital, y vio a Edward , sentado en su escritorio, vestido con los pantalones cortos y la camiseta ajustada de sus se siones de fisioterapia.

Estaba concentrado en el ordenador, no en ella, y tuvo tiempo de componerse ante su sexy presencia. No sirvió de mucho porque ella estaba deseando lanzarse de nuevo a sus brazos y suplicarle que le diera más de aquello que le había dado el día anterior. La urgencia la dejó un poco temblorosa, así que se sentó.

-Buenos días, Edward . Veo que ya estás trabajando.

-Buon giorno, Edward. ¿Has dormido bien? -dijo él, girando la silla para ponerse frente a ella.

Toda su compostura pareció desaparecer en un mo mento.

-Sí -dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Estabas exhausta cuando te dejé -sus miradas se encontraron y ella pudo ver la evidencia de la satisfac ción en los ojos verdes.

-Te aseguraste de ello.

Su sonrisa era de todo un conquistador.

-No hay duda alguna de que podré satisfacer todas tus necesidades cuando nos casemos, tesoro.

Edward necesitaba probarse a sí mismo que seguía siendo todo un hombre, y lo había hecho. Por un lado, ella se lamentaba de que la utilizara como forma de te rapia para sus frustraciones, pero por otro se alegraba de haber podido devolverle esa parte de su orgullo ad mitiendo su reacción ante sus caricias.

Además, ella nunca se había cuestionado su nivel de satisfacción si se casaba con él.

-Pero no serás feliz, Edward . No quieres casarte con migo.

-Ya dijiste eso ayer, y te probé que estabas equivo cada, ¿no?

¿Qué decir? No quería dañar su ego diciéndole que ella había pensado que lo que necesitaba era probarse algo a sí mismo, pero, por otro lado, ¿cómo podía plan tearse el matrimonio cuando había estado comprometi do con Tanya hasta la mañana anterior?

-Tanya volverá, Edward. Estaba enfadada, pero se dará cuenta de su error y no querrás estar atado a otra mujer cuando eso ocurra.

-Lo de Tanya ha acabado, ya te lo dije ayer -dijo él con expresión dura.

No le gustaba repetir las cosas.

-Pero...

-No discutas. Tú quieres casarte conmigo.

-¿Quién lo dice? -saltó ella ante tal arrogancia.

-Yo lo digo.

-Hace no mucho me utilizabas para poner celosa a tu poco atenta prometida -¿acaso se había olvidado de eso?

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Yo no hice eso.

Él nunca le había mentido hasta entonces y ella no podía tolerarlo, ni siquiera para no herirle en su orgullo.

-Sí lo hiciste.

-Cuando me tocaste ese día, sabías que ella lo ve ría. Ni siquiera tengo claro si el beso de ayer no tuvo la misma intención -dijo ella, admitiendo el más terrible de sus miedos.

-Si te he tocado alguna vez, ha sido porque quería hacerlo, mi tesoro, ¿cómo puedes creer lo contrario? ¿acaso me crees tan ruin como para utilizarte de ese modo?

Visto de ese modo... por su expresión podía dedu cirse que estaba ofendido.

-No niego que sus celos ante tus atenciones no me complacieran, pero nunca he alentado esas cosas. Edward Cullen no lo necesita.

Genial. Ahora no sólo había ofendido su sentido de la integridad, sino también su orgullo.

El gesto de Edward marcaba bien su musculatura, y Bella se distrajo de la conversación.

-¿Levantas pesas?

-¿Qué?

Su cara se tiñó de rojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y la cara divertida de Edward .

-Nada, no es importante.

-Eso es cierto. Tenemos otras cosas de las que ha blar. ¿Te disgustarías si no tuviéramos una gran boda?

-No me importa.

No le importaba casarse en el Registro Civil si cre yera que Edward deseaba realmente casarse con ella.

-Bien. Quiero casarme antes de volver a Italia.

-No he dicho que me vaya a casar contigo -ni si quiera tenía que estar considerando la posibilidad-. Mira, si todo esto es por lo que dijiste ayer, no tienes que preocuparte. Ya sé que no lo decías en serio en ese momento. Estabas muy afectado.

-¿Afectado? ¿yo? Eso es algo de jovencitas y de mujeres mayores.

Ella cada vez se estaba poniendo más nerviosa.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no te tomo la palabra por lo de ayer.

-Pero, cara, es que yo sigo pensando igual que ayer.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-Me dejaste hacerte el amor. Eso implica cierto gra do de responsabilidad.

Era demasiado listo.

Ella ni siquiera intentó rebatir la idea de que le ha bía hecho el amor, porque a todos los efectos, se lo ha bía hecho.

-Muchas mujeres se acuestan con hombres sin tener que casarse por ello -replicó ella.

-Pero tú no.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de odio, deseando borrar esa sonrisa de autocomplacencia de su cara.

-Tal vez sí.

Él se echó a reír y ella quiso gritar.

-Ayer admitiste que estabas intacta. No intentes provocarme ahora.

-Que no haya tenido sexo con un hombre no quiere decir que no me haya dejado tocar -añadió ella.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado su arrebato de furia el día anterior cuando ella lo provocó del mismo modo?

En un segundo, la silla cruzó la habitación y la agarró de los hombros con las manos.

-Dime la verdad -dijo él, como si cada palabra fue ra una bala.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? -preguntó ella, sin tiéndose indefensa ante aquella reacción.

-¿Preguntas eso después de lo de ayer?

Gracioso, pero hasta entonces pensaba que lo del día anterior sólo le había ocurrido a ella. Desde luego, fue Edward quien lo provocó, pero ella no había pensado que le pudiera haber afectado de ningún modo. Aparen temente, darle a una mujer su primer orgasmo, o va rios, hacía que un hombre se sintiera posesivo.

-Nunca he dejado que ningún hombre me tocara como lo hiciste tú -admitió ella entre dientes. No que ría provocar otra escena como la del otro día.

-Eso era lo que creía. No me engañes más -dijo, acariciándola.

-Eres un mandón.

-Es lo que pasa cuando se es el hermano mayor -se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema-. Los médicos han dicho que podemos volver a casa dentro de una se mana.

-¿Y la terapia?

-Ya he hablado con un eminente fisioterapeuta para que me trate en nuestra casa en Milán.

Otra vez estaba asumiendo que ella accedería.

-Edward , ¿sigues queriendo a Tanya ? -preguntó sin rodeos. El resto podía solucionarse, pero no iba a ca sarse con un hombre enamorado de otra mujer.

Su cuerpo se tensó y se apartó de ella.

-Mis sentimientos por Tanya no son asunto tuyo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Quieres que me case contigo pensando que estás enamorado de otra mujer. Eso es una crueldad, Edward .

-Porque tú me quieres, ¿verdad?

-No pongas en mi boca palabras que yo no he di cho. Estamos hablando de tus sentimientos.

-No. En absoluto. Cualquier cosa que sintiera por Tanya es cosa del pasado, como ella.

¡Ojalá fuera verdad!, pensó ella.

-¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? -tal vez si le hacía enfrentarse a sus razones se daría cuenta de que no estaba siendo realista.

-Ya te lo dije ayer. Ya tengo edad para casarme. Mi madre espera una nuera y yo quiero hijos. Y tú y yo nos llevamos bien, cara. Serás una madre y una esposa ad mirables.

Aquello era todo un discurso para un hombre como Edward .

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo porque seré una buena madre?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-También creo que serás una buena esposa. Ya co noces mis limitaciones. No esperarás más de lo que yo puedo darte.

¿No? Tal vez no, pero eso no significaría que no lo deseara. Ella se quedó con una frase «conoces mis limitaciones». Aún seguía obsesionado por la paráli sis temporal. Ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía op ciones reales. Ahora Edward se sentía vulnerable, y para un hombre como él, aquello era una tragedia. Ahora no podía aumentar esa vulnerabilidad recha zándolo.

Pero no podía engañarse a sí misma creyendo que la decisión era totalmente altruista. Si se casaba con Edward , volvería a tener una familia. Se había sentido muy sola después de la muerte de su madre, pero mu cho más aún después de que Sue, la segunda espo sa de su padre, la desterrara eficientemente del círculo familiar.

Los Cullen habían sido muy amables, pero nunca habían sido nada suyo. Ella no era de la familia, pero si se casaba con Edward , aquello lo cambiaría todo. Ella volvería a tener un hogar, un lugar en el mundo que considerar suyo. Y cuando llegaran los niños, ten dría aún más. Volvería a compartir el mismo vínculo que había tenido ella con su madre, aunque esa vez se ría ella la madre.

-Me casaré contigo.

Emmet volvió a Nueva York por la noche. Bella estaba viendo la televisión en un sillón de la salita de la suite cuando él llegó. Ella ya sabía que había pasado a ver a Edward y esperaba ver cómo respondía a las noticias de que se iba a casar con su hermano.

Emmet se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el respaldo del sofá. Se sentó enfrente de ella y la miró.

-Entonces ¿te vas a casar con mi hermano? Eso sí que es trabajar rápido, teniendo en cuenta que hace nada estaba prometido con Tanya .

-Yo no le puse una trampa.

Emmet le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Pero lo conseguiste, piccola mia. Eso está bien.

¿Sí? La duda la invadía desde que dejó a Edward en el hospital.

-Él no quiere casarse conmigo.

-Me aseguró que sí.

-Eso es lo que él piensa. Se siente mal porque no puede andar y Tanya ha roto su compromiso. Tan pronto como todo vuelva a su lugar, se arrepentirá de esta locura.

La sonrisa de Emmet desapareció.

-No está loco. Edward te necesita ahora y lo reconoce. Demonios, creo que siempre te ha necesitado, sólo que no se ha dado cuenta hasta que ha pensado que te per dería para siempre.

Entonces Edward le había contado el enfrentamiento con Tanya .

-La respuesta de mi hermano a sus necesidades ac tuales es el matrimonio. Teniendo en cuenta tus senti mientos hacia él, es la solución ideal.

Los hombres a veces eran de lo más obtusos.

-Ni siquiera me ha dicho si sigue queriendo a Tanya .

-No es tan estúpido.

-Yo pensaba que era bastante lista hasta que acepté casarme con Edward -¿qué mujer aceptaría casarse con un hombre que no la quería ni lo pretendía? Incluso si ese matrimonio era su mayor deseo...

Emmet sacudió la cabeza.

-Es una buena decisión. Es lo que él quiere y lo que tú quieres. ¿Qué podría mejorarlo?

Que Edward la quisiera por las razones justas. No se molestó en decirlo, Emmet no lo entendería; en muchas cosas su arrogante hermano y él eran iguales.

-Mis padres serán tus nuevos padres, y yo tu her mano -dijo abriendo los brazos y sonriendo-. Esto sólo puede ser bueno.

Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa como para reírse con sus gracias.

-¿De verdad piensas que estoy haciendo lo correc to?

Emmet alargó la mano y le tomó la suya, apretándo sela.

-No es que sea lo correcto, sino que es muy bueno, piccola. Me encantará tenerte en nuestra familia, ¿y no te gustaría ser mi hermana?

Ella asintió, sonriendo tímidamente, consiguiendo calmar sus dudas y temores con el apoyo de Emmet a su matrimonio con Edward . Pero, ¿qué pensarían sus padres? ¿Creería su madre que Bella había atrapado a Edward en un momento de debilidad como Emmet había sugerido en broma?

La preocupación la mantuvo despierta casi toda la noche y las dos siguientes antes de la boda.

-Mamá se pondrá furiosa con esto de que os caséis en el Registro Civil -Emmet dijo esto mientras les hacían pasar ante el juez de paz para que se celebrase la corta ceremonia civil tres días después de que Edward le pidiera matrimonio a Bella.

Edward giró la cabeza y contestó:

-Lo superará.

-Lo más probable es que insista en una boda por la iglesia con todos los detalles de una boda tradicional -replicó Emmet , bromeando.

-No me opondré, pero todo eso tendrá que esperar hasta que pueda andar hasta el altar -dijo Edward , enco giéndose de hombros.

La insistencia de Edward en una boda por lo civil em pezaba a tener algún sentido. Bella había pensado que veía su boda de forma tan pragmática, que no que ría pasar por las molestias de una boda tradicional. Además seguramente no habría querido que sus fami liares y amigos lo vieran en su actual estado. Aquello también la llevaba a pensar que Edward sólo se había ca sado con ella por las circunstancias.

Edward no la quería.

Mientras repetía las cortas frases de rigor, no pudo mirar a Edward a los ojos y mantuvo la mirada baja, cen trada en el ramito de rosas blancas que Edward le había dado. Sin embargo, cuando llegó su turno, Edward , levan tándole la barbilla, le habló a ella, prometiéndole fideli dad y respeto con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de su sinceridad. No pudo evitar sentirse conmovida.

El juez dio permiso a Edward para besarla y así lo hizo, atrayéndola hacia sí. Sus cabezas estaban casi a la misma altura, porque Edward estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas. El beso fue dulce y suave, y ella se sintió dese osa de más y reconfortada a la vez.

-Congratulación, fratello -Emmet abrazó a su her mano y lo besó en las mejillas según la tradición italia na. Después se giró a Bella, la levantó del suelo y la abrazó-. ¡Bienvenida a la familia, hermanita!

Bella rió y, a pesar de su preocupación, lo abrazó sin reticencias.

—¡Grazie!

Emmet volvió a dejarla en el suelo. Ella sonrió a Edward y la desconcertó la dureza de su expresión.

Llegaron a Milán a altas horas de la madrugada y Bella atravesó los controles aduaneros medio dormi da hasta llegar a la limusina que los estaba esperando. Había dormido muy poco los días anteriores y le costa ba mantener los ojos abiertos. Edward y Emmet se sentaron en el asiento frente a ella, y ella dedujo que había algo raro en aquello.

Ella estaba casada, pero no se sentía como tal. Era todo tan irreal... Edward la había tratado más o menos como a un mueble más desde la boda. No había espera do que la colmara de atenciones en el jet privado de los Cullen, al fin y al cabo había más gente presente. Emmet volaba de vuelta con ellos, así como el personal encargado de su seguridad y el secretario personal de Edward , que había estado en Nueva York la pasada sema na trabajando con Edward .

Aun así, a pesar de que hubiera gente presente, ella tampoco había esperado que él se olvidara de su pre sencia.

Bella había esperado a que Edward entrase en la li musina para entrar después y sentarse frente a él, mo lesta por el trato que le había dado, y Emmet , después de dudar un momento se había sentado al lado de su hermano.

Centrando su atención en el paisaje que se veía des de la ventanilla, intentó imaginar que viajaba sola. Se ría menos doloroso.

-Mis padres volverán la semana que viene -la voz de Edward rompió el silencio.

Bella no dijo nada, asumiendo que se dirigía a Emmet . Al fin y al cabo, llevaba ocho horas sin dirigirle la palabra.

- Bella.

-¿Qué? -dijo ella sin mover la vista de la ventanilla.

-Estás contenta de volver a ver a mi madre, ¿ver dad?

-Por supuesto -pero no sabía si eso era verdad del todo. Aún tenía miedo de que los padres de Edward pudie ran pensar que lo había manipulado en un momento de debilidad.

-No pareces muy emocionada.

-Estoy cansada.

-No me gusta hablarte sin que me mires, cara.

Ella se giró hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Era difícil leer la expresión de su rostro en la tenue luz de la limusina.

-Tenía la impresión de que no te apetecía hablar conmigo. Eso es todo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo he dicho yo algo así?

-A veces las acciones hablan con más claridad que las palabras -las palabras salieron de su boca con más veneno del que hubiera deseado.

Él tomó aliento.

-¿Qué problema tienes?

La mirada de Bella pasó de Edward a Emmet y vio que en su cara se dibujaba una expresión de satisfac ción. ¿Acaso le gustaba ver a su hermano y a su esposa discutir?

-Te acabo de hacer una pregunta, cara.

-Y yo prefiero no contestarte -y dicho esto los ig noró a Emmet y a él.

En un claro intento de pacificar el ambiente, Emmet le hizo a Edward algunas preguntas y pronto los dos em pezaron a hacer planes sobre la vuelta de sus padres. Bella se giró. Estaba luchando con el terrible miedo de haber cometido el error más grave de su vida. Era obvio que Edward se arrepentía de su decisión de casarse con ella. Ojalá hubiera vuelto al mundo real antes de que se celebrara la ceremonia.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Cullen, Bella esperó en el exterior de la limusina a que descargaran la silla de ruedas. Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba es perando y la llamó.

-Ve dentro, no hay motivos para que te quedes aquí.

Ella se sintió dolida e hizo justo lo que le había dicho. Una vez dentro de la casa, fue directamente a la habita ción en la que había dormido siempre que iba allí. No iba a dejar que la expulsaran de la habitación principal.

Encontró el camisón que había dejado allí el verano anterior y entró en el baño. Se envolvió el pelo en una toalla, como si fuera un turbante y se duchó. Poco des pués, estaba sentada frente al espejo del tocador desha ciéndose el recogido que se había hecho para la boda cuando Edward entró.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó él.

-Cepillarme el pelo -dijo ella, colocándoselo sobre un hombro y peinándose la larga cabellera. Edward, al lado de la puerta, permanecía en silencio.

Cuando hubo acabado de peinarse, dividió el pelo en tres y empezó hacerse una trenza para ir a dormir.

-No lo hagas.

Ella se quedó sorprendida y sus dedos se detuvie ron. Pudo oír la silla de ruedas cruzando la habitación, pero no se pudo dar la vuelta para mirarlo.

-_Per l´amore _di cielo, es precioso -dijo él, pasándo le los dedos por el pelo y deshaciendo el principio de la trenza que había empezado a hacerse-. Siempre había querido verlo así, pero es mejor de lo que me imagina ba.

Ella se giró para mirarlo y lo vio absorto en la con templación de su pelo.

-¿Te gusta mi pelo?

Aquello no parecía tener mucho sentido. Ella lleva ba el pelo largo porque a su madre le gustaba así y de ese modo se sentía más cerca de ella. Nunca se le había ocurrido que a Edward su ordinario cabello pudiera parecerle tan fascinante, pero así era.

-Ven aquí -él se acercó para colocarla sobre su re gazo, pero animada por un instinto de conservación, ella se levantó de un salto y se apartó de él.

-Estoy cansada y quiero irme a la cama.

Los ojos de Edward brillaban de un modo que ella no quería entender.

-Yo también quiero ir a la cama.

-Pues será mejor que lo hagas, ¿no?

Él se puso muy rígido. Incluso en la silla de ruedas era casi tan alto como ella y mucho más imponente.

-¿Quieres decir que vuelva a mi cama mientras tú duermes aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros intentando hacer como si no le importase, cosa que no era cierta.

-¿Dónde está la diferencia? -ella se refería a que, si no la quería o la deseaba especialmente, tampoco debía importarle dónde dormía.

El se echó hacia atrás como si ella lo hubiera golpe ado.

-De hecho, no hay diferencia, cara, ya que no pue do realizar el ritual tradicional de la noche de bodas y está claro que la idea de compartir mi cama no te atrae lo más mínimo.

-No es eso lo que...

-No importa -dijo él interrumpiéndola-. Me parece bien que no esperes de mí que cumpla con mis deberes como marido. La verdad es que no son muy atrayentes cuando no puedo participar completamente y no son necesarios para la concepción de nuestro hijo.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría para Bella, que se quedó inmóvil mientras él giraba su silla y salía de la habitación.

Fue hacia la cama sintiéndose muy mayor, sin fuer zas para trenzarse el pelo por el rechazo de Edward. Él consideraba la experiencia más bonita de su vida como un deber, y además innecesario. Y poco atractivo para él. Cómo tenía que haberle molestado su ansia de expe rimentar placer al no ser ella capaz de devolvérselo...

Incluso si Edward no hubiera estado paralítico, ella no habría sabido devolverle las caricias. Tanya tenía ra zón y ella no era lo suficiente mujer para Edward , inde pendientemente de su estado. ¿Por qué había querido casarse con ella entonces?

La respuesta llegó con otra oleada de dolor: porque no la quería ni la deseaba. Ella podría darle hijos, pero no sería un recordatorio permanente de lo que no podía tener. No sabía lo que pasaría cuando Edward recuperase la sensibilidad en sus extremidades inferiores, pero es taba segura de que lamentaría haberse casado.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Edward se sentó en el balcón que daba a la piscina y observó a Emmet y a Bella jugar en el agua. Era un escena que había presenciado muchas veces, porque ellos, al ser casi de la misma edad, siempre habían jugando juntos. Pero ella era ahora su mujer y Edward consideraba a su hermano como a un rival más que como su compañero de juegos.

Él no había esperado que fuera a sentir celos por aquel matrimonio, pero tampoco había esperado dormir solo. Además, no quería sentir celos de su hermano y de su mujer, pero simplemente no había esperado tener esa reacción con Bella. Nunca había sentido celos con Tanya . Sí había sido posesivo, pero no celoso.

No tenía ningún sentido. No amaba a su mujer, aun que por su puesto que la quería y se preocupaba por ella. Había formado parte de su vida desde su naci miento.

Sus madres habían sido amigas íntimas desde niñas y de adultas se comportaban como hermanas. La madre de Bella, Renee, se había casado con un profesor es tadounidense y se había ido a Estados Unidos con él, mientras que su madre se trasladó a Milán después de casarse con su padre. Pero las dos mujeres y sus fami lias habían compartido vacaciones y visitas hasta que la madre de Bella murió. Ésta había seguido visitándo los y con más frecuencia desde que su padre se volvió a casar.

Ella no lo chantajeaba emocionalmente como Tanya . Ésta había utilizado el sexo para manipularlo inclu so antes del accidente y Edward se había cansado poco a poco de sus tácticas para obtener lo que deseaba. Él ha bía pensado que casarse con Bella le reportaría todos los beneficios del matrimonio sin que fuera vulnerable ante ninguna mujer. Bella era demasiado inocente y demasiado buena como para manipularlo como lo ha bía hecho su anterior prometida.

Aun así, se había equivocado.

Se había sentido muy vulnerable cuando ella lo re chazó sexualmente la noche anterior. Él estaba conven cido de que, al menos en eso, podían haber parecido un matrimonio convencional. Ella se había derretido entre sus brazos en el hotel, le había dejado amarla con una dulce confianza que él encontró adictiva.

Sospechaba de los sentimientos de ella hacia él des de hacía tiempo. Había llegado al hospital después del accidente incluso antes que su hermano y, según una burlona Tanya y un sorprendido Emmet , Bella no se había separado de él hasta que salió del coma. El ser consciente de su devoción le había hecho esforzarse más cuando todo a su alrededor parecía derrumbarse.

Después de hacerle el amor, se había asegurado de que sus sentimientos hacia él eran más fuertes que la amistad. Ninguna mujer respondía de con tanta rapidez y abandono si no sentía algo muy poderoso por el hom bre que le hacía el amor.

Entonces, ¿por qué lo había rechazado la noche an terior? No habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos en el avión. Él tenía que trabajar; al menos para hacer dinero no necesitaba utilizar las piernas. No había funcionado y ahora se sentía furioso y estúpido. En la limusina no le había hablado mucho y se sentía culpable por ello, pero ella también lo había ignorado.

Pero lo que no había esperado era que ella se dirigiera a la habitación de invitados en lugar de ir a la suya. Había ido a buscarla furioso hasta que se encon tró con la visión de su maravilloso pelo suelto. Era como seda viva, y había deseado tocarlo con un ansia que no deseaba analizar.

Lo había hecho y eso le había hecho desear más. Más de su suave piel, más de ella. Pero cuando quiso atraerla hacia sí, ella se había escapado y no había per dido un segundo en dejar claro que no estaba interesa da en compartir su cama.

El rechazo aún le dolía, y ver a su hermano jugar con ella, de un modo que él no podía, no ayudaba en ab soluto a suavizar su malhumor.

Bella se acercó a la habitación que se había habi litado para la fisioterapia de Edward con el pulso acelera do. Llevaba toda la mañana evitándolo, intercambiando algunas frases sueltas con él y con Emmet durante la co mida y se había acercado hasta allí sólo para conocer al fisioterapeuta. Era estúpido, pero necesitaba saber que Edward estaba en buenas manos. Además, ella había esta do presente en su tratamiento desde el principio.

Entró en la habitación, que se parecía mucho a la sala de fisioterapia del hospital, y se quedó asombrada de lo rápidamente que habían cambiado todo aquello.

El suelo de madera estaba cubierto de colchonetas de ejercicio, había unas barras paralelas, una camilla de masajes y un equipo completo de pesas. Las amplias ventanas dejaban entrar la luz del sol a raudales a tra vés del cristal, lo que suponía una clara mejora sobre la luz fluorescente del hospital.

Edward estaba tumbado en la camilla y un hombre de pelo gris y cuerpo atlético vestido con camiseta y pan talones de algodón blancos obligaba a las piernas de Edward a hacer los ejercicios ya habituales.

La ropa de Edward parecía ser la misma que había uti lizado en Nueva York y tenía el mismo efecto desesta bilizador sobre su sistema nervioso. Tuvo que concen trarse en recuperar el aliento antes de saludar a los dos hombres.

-Buenas tardes.

La cara de Edward se giró hacia ella con una expresión indescifrable.

-Buon giorno.

El terapeuta se volvió hacia ella.

-Hola, usted debe de ser la señora Cullen. Soy Jasper Withlock. Edward me ha contado que son recién casados. Enhorabuena.

-Gracias, doctor Stephens. No sabía que fuera usted inglés.

-Soy canadiense y, por favor, llámeme Jasper. Un co lega mío de Nueva York me recomendó a su marido.

Ella se sintió algo idiota por no haber reconocido el acento. Su única excusa era que le había sorprendido que el terapeuta no fuera italiano.

-Espero que el cambiar de ciudad por una tempora da no le suponga demasiados problemas.

Jasper rió de un modo que le recordó a la risa de su padre cuando su madre aún estaba viva.

-Mi mujer me habría matado si hubiera rechazado esta oportunidad de trabajar en Milán con todos los gastos pagados. Ahora mismo está comprando zapatos.

Bella sonrió ante la amabilidad de aquel hombre.

-Tiene que traerla a cenar cuando vuelvan los pa dres de Edward. Les encantará conocerla.

-Gracias, lo haré.

Mientras hablaban, Jasper no cesó de ejercitar la pier na de Edward . Entonces la apoyó sobre la camilla para comprobar su sensibilidad. Edward no sólo confirmó la sensación en los dedos y en los pies, sino que pudo mo ver su pie derecho y hacer un movimiento de rotación.

Bella corrió a su lado y lo tomó del brazo.

-No me habías dicho que hubieras avanzado tanto.

-Es muy poquito, cara, no hay que ponerse tan ner vioso.

Ella lo miró, incapaz de creer su frialdad.

-¿Estás de broma? Me he quedado extasiada vién dote mover el pie... ¡eso es motivo suficiente para ha cer una fiesta!

-¿Tú crees, tesoro?

Entonces ella recordó lo que había ocurrido cuando ella le felicitó por su primer logro. Ella había saltado sobre él y se habían besado. Lo miró a los labios y vio que estos se curvaban en una sonrisa burlona, pero ella sólo quería besarlo.

-Me parece que las fiestas de autocomplacencia tendrán que esperar, ¿no?

Su tono burlón la hizo volver al presente brusca mente. Él no la quería, pensaba en besarla como en un deber, no como en la forma ideal de celebrar algo.

Ella se apartó de los dos hombres con la cara encen dida e hizo como que estaba interesada en las barras paralelas y los otros aparatos. El comentario la había avergonzado y le había recordado lo poca mujer que era para él.

-¿Cuándo cree que Edward podrá empezar a utilizar las barras? -preguntó a Jasper.

-Es difícil de decir. Cada paciente tiene unos tiem pos de evolución distintos, pero su marido tiene una determinación muy firme y una mujer, y ese es un buen incentivo para recuperarse lo antes posible. Tal vez po dríamos verle usándolas en unos siete días.

Ella se giró al oír tan buenas noticias, pero la fría voz de Edward la detuvo.

-¿Soy un hombre, no? No soy un niño que necesite que hablen por él.

Su ego masculino estaba realmente dañado.

Bella no estaba segura de cómo calmar el enfado de Edward, pero Jasper sonrió.

-Hablar de los pacientes como si ellos no estuvie ran delante es un mal hábito que a veces tenemos los médicos. Gracias por recordárnoslo. ¿Qué te parece el plazo de siete días para empezar a usar las barras para lelas?

-Puede hacerse -replicó Edward con una confianza que complació a Bella.

La confianza pareció ser certera y, poco a poco, él fue recuperando la sensibilidad en las piernas. Edward se obligaba a sí mismo a trabajar sin descanso, haciendo más sesiones de fisioterapia que en el hospital. Bella asistía a las sesiones con él, pero parecía que él cada vez necesitara menos su apoyo.

Era como si algo dentro de él hubiera cambiado, e incluso dejó a un lado el Banco y las Empresas Cullen para centrarse en volver a andar.

-Sigo sin sentir nada más arriba de las rodillas -dijo a Jasper unos pocos días después-. ¿Cómo voy a usar las barras si sólo la mitad de mis piernas funciona?

Jasper sonrió mientras ayudaba a Edward a moverse des de el aparato de levantamiento de pesas hasta su asien to.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Estarás usando las barras muy pronto.

-Han pasado seis días y mañana será el séptimo.

-Casi lo has conseguido -dijo Jasper con una despreo cupación que Bella envidiaba.

Ella habría deseado poder responder con tanta tran quilidad a Edward , pero no podía.

Jasper prometió llegar pronto a la mañana siguiente.

-Es fácil para él quitarle importancia. No es él quien está sentado como un inútil en una silla de ruedas -la frustración en la voz de Edward no la sorprendió, pero sí que no la ocultara. Se había mostrado muy estoico desde la vuelta a Italia, y también muy distante.

Ella le pasó una toalla para que se secara el sudor de la frente. Había estado trabajando la musculatura de la parte superior del cuerpo y sus músculos estaban hinchados por el ejercicio.

-Sólo un tonto te llamaría inútil, Edward.

-¿Y qué soy entonces? Mi mujer duerme en otra cama y mis negocios deben gobernarse solos puesto que yo no consigo que mi cuerpo funcione como es de bido.

Ella se notó enrojecer. Nunca habían hablado de su noche de bodas. Ella había asumido que él estaba con tento con que ella durmiera en otra habitación dada su actitud acerca de hacerle el amor.

-Si tus negocios se gobiernan solos, entonces ¿por qué pasas tanto tiempo delante del ordenador y al telé fono? Por no hablar de las reuniones de trabajo... -ha bía asistido a una el día anterior para demostrar a los accionistas que todo iba bien.

Según Emmet, Edward había estado muy convincente y a ella no le había sorprendido.

-Me doy cuenta de que ignoras la parte de las ca mas separadas.

Ella enrojeció aún más y se volvió intentando ocul tarle su vulnerabilidad.

-Los dos sabemos por qué no duermo contigo, Edward. Nuestro matrimonio no es real.

Unos dedos fuertes le agarraron la muñeca hasta que consiguió que ella lo mirara.

-¿Y por qué no es real nuestro matrimonio? -el bri llo metálico de sus ojos casi la quemaba-. Accediste a tener un hijo mío y a ser mi mujer. Te jure fidelidad y un montón de cosas más. ¿Qué hay de irreal en todo eso?

-Tú no pensabas con claridad. Ahora que has tenido tiempo de pensarlo, estoy segura de que te arrepentirás -ella intentó sonreír mientras las palabras que pronun ciaban herían sin piedad su corazón-. Podemos conse guir la nulidad y nadie sabrá nunca nada de esta locura de matrimonio.

Él la acercó aún más hacia él.

-Emmet lo sabe y yo lo sé. Me juraste ser mi esposa.

-Pero no querías casarte conmigo realmente. Sabes que no querías. Yo sabía que te arrepentirías y lo has hecho.

-¿Y de dónde sacas esa conclusión?

¿Qué podía decir? «Para ti, besarme es una obliga ción». Aquello sonaría como si realmente le importase, lo cual era verdad, pero ella no quería que él lo supiera. Aún le quedaba un poco de orgullo en lo relativo a él.

Al no responder ella de inmediato, él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tal vez no se trate de que creas que yo he cambia do de opinión, sino que tú has cambiado de opinión.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Para mí nada ha cambiado -respondió ella con sinceridad.

Él la miró fijamente. ¿Qué estaba buscando?

Por su lado, ella cada vez era más consciente de su presencia física. Su olor la provocaba, le hacía pensar en cosas que había intentado olvidar desde que salieron de Nueva York. Su piel cubierta de sudor atraía su mi rada, y mirarlo era desearlo. Desearlo significaba recor dar y recordar era la locura. Pero no podía apartar esas imágenes de su imaginación.

-¿Te doy pena? -dijo él, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué?

-Te doy pena. No querías casarte conmigo, pero te daba lástima rechazarme. Esperabas que yo me arrepin tiera, pero no ha sido así.

Ella lo miró anonadada.

-¿Pena? -¿quién podría sentir pena por Edward? Esta ba lleno de vitalidad, era muy hombre—. Estás comple tamente equivocado.

Él la miró fijamente y ella se sintió culpable, aun que sabía que no lo era de lo que él la había acusado.

-¿Estaré también equivocado si pienso que mis pa dres también sentirán pena por mí si cuando vuelven se dan cuenta de que mi mujer no comparte mi cama?

-Yo no me negué a dormir contigo -casi gritó ella.

-Entonces no te molestará saber que le he dado ins trucciones a la sirvienta para que traslade todas tus co sas a mi habitación.

¿Había hecho eso de verdad?

-Pero... Edward...

-Si te casaste conmigo por pena, espero que te vuelvas a compadecer de mí y duermas en mi cama. No seré un riesgo para tu virtud.

-¡No me compadezco de ti!

-Pero tampoco quieres estar casada conmigo.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-¿Y entonces por qué has hablado de nulidad?

-Yo pensaba que tú la querías.

-Yo no he dicho eso. No quiero eso -dijo él, enfatizando las palabras-. El matrimonio es para toda la vida.

Ella gimió.

-Ya sabía que pensabas eso.

-No es que lo piense, es que lo sé.

-Pero no estás obligado a estar casado conmigo.

-Ya está bien -él le soltó la mano en un violento re chazo-. No quieres seguir casada conmigo. Lo acabas de decir. No te escondas bajo un falso interés por mí. Eres mi mujer porque yo lo elegí así. No puedo creer que sea el fin de nuestro matrimonio antes de haber empezado -su mirada iracunda desató las emociones de ella-. No quieres ser la madre de mis hijos. De acuerdo. No es problema. Vete -le hizo un gesto seña lando la puerta-. Pero márchate antes de que mis pa dres lleguen mañana. Será más fácil si no tengo que ex plicarles que tengo una mujer que realmente no es mi esposa.

El dolor la oprimía tanto, que casi no la dejaba res pirar. Por segunda vez era expulsada de la vida de Edward, pero esa vez lo había hecho él mismo. Si se mar chaba entonces, ¿la dejaría volver alguna vez?

Aparentemente parecía que él sí quería seguir casa do. Sabiendo eso ¿cómo podría abandonarlo? ¿Quería abandonarlo? La respuesta era, simplemente, no.

-Yo no quiero poner fin a nuestro matrimonio -dijo ella susurrando a través del nudo que tenía en la gar ganta.

-Entonces, dormirás en mi cama.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dolida por una opción que no había sido opción en absoluto. Compartir cama con un hombre que consideraba que tocarla era un de ber o desaparecer para siempre de la vida del hombre al que amaba.

Llegó el momento de acostarse. Cuando ella entró en la habitación de Edward, lo encontró preparándose para meterse en la cama.

Apenas apreció el decorado de la habitación, los frí os tonos azules y los muebles de estilo mediterráneo.

Él estaba sentado en el borde de una cama gigantes ca, medio vestido. Se había quitado el traje que había llevado durante la cena. No llevaba corbata y su camisa estaba abierta, dejando ver el pelo corto y cobrizo de su torso y los boxers de seda azul marino.

Era tan guapo que parecía un pecado. No debería permitirse que un hombre fuera tan atractivo.

¿Cómo iba a dormir aquella noche al lado de aquel hombre perfecto a centímetros de su cuerpo?

Bueno, la cama era muy grande, pero tampoco pa recía suficiente distancia. ¿Y si dormía desnudo? Ella no pensaba que lo pudiera soportar. Sus sentidos ya es taban en alerta máxima y él aún tenía los boxers y la camisa puestos.

Ella tragó saliva y lo miró, con la respiración ya descompensada.

Él la observaba con expresión decidida. Segura mente se daba cuenta de su nerviosismo.

-Yo... ¿Dónde está mi camisón? -preguntó ella, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Lo necesitas? -preguntó él, con una mirada tra viesa en los ojos.

-¿Que si lo necesito? -repitió ella, incapaz de asi milar la idea de irse a la cama desnuda.

-Muchos maridos y mujeres se acuestan sin llevar nada de ropa, ¿no?

¿Ese tono en su voz era de broma? Apenas podía creerlo, sobre todo por su reacción esa mañana.

-¿Vas a dormir así?

-¿Así, cómo?

Estaba atormentándola y eso le encantaba.

Ella tomó aliento y lo dijo.

-Sin pantalones.

Estaba orgullosa de cómo había logrado decirlo cuando su pensamiento estaba perdido en un mundo de erotismo.

-No me gusta tener limitaciones cuando duermo.

-Oh... bueno, yo preferiría ponerme un camisón.

Él se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, y ella estaba segura de que así era. No era él el que te nía que lograr calmarse ante el solo pensamiento de dormir en la misma cama con ella.

-¿Dónde está?

-Ahí dentro -dijo él, indicando el armario ropero del otro extremo de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta y encontró todos sus camisones. Eli gió uno bordado y sin mangas, pues hacía bastante ca lor para ser finales de septiembre en Milán.

Ella entró al baño y se tomó su tiempo, esperando que Edward ya estuviera bajo las mantas cuando ella vol viera.

Su deseo se cumplió, el estaba sentado apoyado en unos cojines, con el torso desnudo. Ella se detuvo ante su imagen unos segundos.

-¿Vienes a la cama, cara?

Ella tragó saliva y asintió, incapaz de hablar.

Necesitó de toda su energía y determinación para atravesar la habitación y meterse en la cama por el lado contrario al de él. ¿Qué haría si se acercaba mucho a él durante la noche? ¿Qué pasaría si tenía uno de los sue ños sensuales que no la habían abandonado desde la noche de Nueva York? En aquellos sueños, él era el centro de la atención. ¿Qué haría si su cuerpo reaccio naba a las fantasías con él tan cerca? Se había desperta do abrazada a una almohada y con su parte más íntima palpitante en más de una ocasión.

Ella se acostó bajo las mantas, rígida por los ner vios.

-Pareces una novia del siglo XIII esperando ser vio lada por su despótico marido.

Su cabeza se movió a un lado y le vio sonreír bur lón y con los ojos brillantes.

-No estoy acostumbrada a dormir con nadie.

-Ya dejamos claro ese punto en Nueva York.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que también quedó claro que te gustaban mis caricias, ¿no?

Pensó en negarlo, su orgullo se lo suplicaba, pero la sinceridad innata en ella venció.

-Sí.

-Y a pesar de todo te has negado a compartir mi cama desde nuestra noche de bodas.

-Tú dijiste que era un deber. Que no te gustaba -las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos recordando un momento tan doloroso.

Su mirada se clavó en ella.

-Un hombre puede decir muchas cosas después de verse rechazado por su mujer, ¿no?

-Yo no te rechacé -¿cómo podía creer eso? Ella lo deseaba. Desesperadamente. Era obvio.

-Sí lo hiciste.

Recordando cómo se había apartado de él, ella se mordió un labio.

-Tal vez un poco, pero no significaba lo que tú pen saste.

-¿Y cómo debía interpretarlo?

-No como un rechazo definitivo -respondió ella con sinceridad-. Estaba celosa y enfadada.

-¿De qué estabas celosa?

-Me ignoraste durante todo el vuelo y, cuando lle gamos, me regañaste por esperarte fuera de la limusina.

Él suspiró con expresión dolida.

-Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta y que no te ha bía importado. Me sentí muy estúpido y por eso te ha blé con dureza cuando llegamos.

¿Estaba diciendo la verdad?

-No fue un rechazo definitivo -repitió ella con ma yor convicción esta vez.

-Para un hombre, cualquier rechazo sexual es im portante, cara mia. ¿No lo sabías?

-No -suspiró ella. Era difícil creer que no se hubie ra dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba, pero por imposible que pareciera, le había hecho daño-. Lo siento.

-¿De verdad, tesoro?

Su corazón se derretía cada vez que la llamaba así. Era mucho más íntimo que cara, y era un trato reserva do sólo para ella, o eso creía. Nunca le había oído lla mar así a Tanya ni a nadie más.

-Sí -repitió ella sin aliento. ¿Cómo no iba a quedar se sin respiración, acostada al lado de un hombre tan sexy como Edward?

-Demuéstramelo.

* * *

><p>Reeditado<p>

Gracias por avisarme los errores que tenia...  
>Los cap. que siguen voy a tardar un poco porque tengo que revisarlos de nuevo... xD<p>

Gracias por Leer!


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Bella no se movió, incapaz de creer lo que Edward acababa de decir. ¿Que se lo demostrase? ¿Cómo?

Él cruzó la distancia que los separaba y la agarró de la muñeca.

-Ven aquí.

Su orden le produjo un pinchazo instantáneo en el centro de su pasión, y su tacto en la muñeca le produjo un deseo incontrolable de más. Ella lo miró, sintiéndo se como un animal acorralado por un depredador a punto de saltar sobre él.

¿Acaso pensaba él lo que ella creía que pensaba?

-¿Por qué? -logró decir por fin.

La presión de su muñeca se incrementó.

-Ven aquí y lo sabrás.

¿Cómo podía hacer que perdiera el control sólo con una frase? Lo amaba. Lo deseaba y se moría por que la tocase desde que salieron de Nueva York. Se sentía más viva ahora con sus dedos rodeando su muñeca de lo que se había sentido en el momento de la boda.

Se dejó llevar dócilmente hasta su lado. Una vez allí, se quedó acostada en silencio total, esperando lo siguiente.

-Siéntate.

Cautivada por la intensa sensualidad que emanaba de él, ella lo obedeció sin un murmullo. Se arrodilló frente a él y pudo ver que aún llevaba puestos los boxers de seda. ¿Lo había hecho por ella?

-Suéltate el pelo, tesoro.

No sabía el motivo, pero era incapaz de negarse a la sensual voz de su marido. Se deshizo la trenza con cui dado, peinándose con los dedos los largos mechones castaños que caían como una cortina por su espalda y sobre un hombro. Él la miró con tal concentración, que ella empezó a temblar.

Cuando acabó, él alargó la mano y pasó los dedos por los mechones que caían sobre su hombro y su pe cho.

-Es tan suave.

Ella tembló cuando le rozó el pezón con las yemas de los dedos. Él sonrió y volvió a repetir el gesto, ini ciando la caricia en su nuca y bajando. Pero esa vez, al llegar al pecho, se detuvo en el pezón y lo acarició has ta que se endureció. La tela del camisón era muy fina y ella sintió que su excitación crecía.

-Quítate el camisón -dijo él con voz gutural.

Ella se quedó sin aliento y sacudió la cabeza. No creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo. No era una amante experimentada acostumbrada a desvestirse para un hombre. Nunca había estado desnuda con un hombre antes de Edward.

-¿Quieres que deje de tocarte?

¿Cómo podía preguntarle algo tan estúpido? Apenas había empezado y ya sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba en alerta roja.

-No.

-Entonces, quítatelo -el tono sensual de su voz la puso aún más nerviosa, pero él dejo caer la mano y es peró.

-Estás siendo mandón otra vez -susurró ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Eso era todo. Sin palabras ni gesto alguno. ¿Y si no se quitaba el camisón...? ¿se darían la vuelta y se dor mirían? Aquello le pareció tan imposible que la hizo sonreír. Su mente le pedía una tregua, pero su cuerpo temblaba porque sabía lo que Edward podía darle... placer más allá de la fantasía.

¿Acaso importaba si para él era un deber, cuando lo hacía tan bien?

Cuando él la tocaba, se sentía amada. Ya sabía que no era así, pero ya se enfrentaría a la realidad más ade lante. Por ahora, el suponía la pasión que la llamaba como un canto de sirena. Si acababa chocando contra las rocas del amor no correspondido, al menos el viaje habría sido más satisfactorio que la soledad del océano que había conocido hasta aquel momento.

Una vez tomada la decisión, empezó a quitarse el camisón por encima de la cabeza. Unas manos cálidas y seguras le tomaron los pechos cuando su cabeza aún estaba atrapada en la tela. La sensación fue tan increí ble que todo su cuerpo se detuvo arrobado por la sensa ción. Y se quedó, literalmente, en la oscuridad.

Edward le acarició los pezones con los pulgares, dibu jando círculos concéntEdwards a su alrededor hasta que ella pensó que se volvería loca de deseo. Ella gimió y arqueó el cuerpo ante su tacto, con todo su ser concen trado en dos pequeños puntos y el placer que le estaban dando.

Él soltó una carcajada y una de sus manos abando nó su pecho. Ella hizo un ruidito de protesta y después sintió que le quitaba el camisón del todo. De repente pudo verlo y sentirlo, y lo que vio fueron unos ojos ar dientes de deseo. Él se movió para atraerla a sus brazos y ella aterrizó contra los suaves rizos negros de su pe cho, temblando por la reacción de sentir por primera vez su cuerpo sin más barreras que los boxers de seda.

-¿Estás bien, verdad?

Ella lo besó entre el cuello y el hombro, deseosa de probar la sal de su piel y oler su inconfundible aroma ligeramente picante.

-Sí.

El brazo que le rodeaba la cintura la apretó más hasta que le resultó difícil respirar. Él la soltó de inme diato, pero ella estaba tan orgullosa de la reacción que había provocado que repitió el beso, esta vez lamiendo delicadamente su piel hasta la clavícula. Él le acarició los pechos, pellizcando los pezones y enviando oleadas de sensaciones a sus lugares más femeninos.

La otra mano se movió hasta que llegó a la vulnera ble suavidad entre sus muslos. Ella se encogió ante la caricia, buscando el placer que recordaba con ciega pa sión. Él la acostó de espaldas y se puso sobre ella, acostado sobre un hombro.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.

-Sí.

El asentimiento apenas tuvo tiempo de salir de su boca, porque sus labios vinieron a su encuentro. Él in mediatamente se perdió en la profundidad del beso y tomó el mando dejándola sin aliento y deseosa de más. Mientras la besaba con fervor, ella se encontró total mente a su merced, y sus manos la recorrieron de arri ba abajo en repetidas caricias eróticas que la hacían de searlo aún más.

-Eres tan apasionada, piccola mía.

Desde luego, ella no se sentía pequeña, sino toda una mujer, pero tal vez su desinhibida respuesta no fue ra buena idea. Quizá a él le gustase una pareja más co medida. Pensando en Tanya, Bella pensó en que él debía estar acostumbrado a una pareja más sofisticada.

-No puedo evitarlo -respondió, avergonzada.

Su mirada era masculina y primitiva:

-No quiero que lo evites.

-¡Oh!

Ella se mordió un labio, preguntándose por qué ha bía dejado de besarla y por qué su mano estaba quieta sobre su cintura.

Entonces él hizo algo muy extraño. Le colocó el pelo sobre la almohada, con tanta calma que ella estaba ansiosa cuando acabó.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-He soñado contigo así.

¿Sería verdad?

-¿Has soñado conmigo? -no podía aceptar que el hombre que consideraba que tocarla era una obliga ción, soñara con ello.

Él no respondió y tomó un mechón de su cabello para utilizarlo como un pincel y «pintar» su cuerpo, prestando especial atención a los pechos y a los pezo nes. Él no pareció apreciar que su cuerpo era un poco más redondeado de lo que marcaban los cánones de be lleza actuales. A juzgar por su expresión, no parecía importarle que fuera casi quince centímetros más bajita que Tanya y que tuviera una talla más que ella de suje tador y de vestido.

Lo largo de su pelo le permitía hacerle cosquillas en el ombligo y lo hizo de un modo tan erótico, que pron to estuvo agitándose y moviéndose impúdicamente en una búsqueda inconsciente de aliviar la tormenta que batía entre sus piernas.

Ella quiso tocarlo, pero él la detuvo.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Ésto es para ti, tesoro.

-Yo también quiero que sea para ti -replicó ella.

Él ignoró sus palabras, besándola en sumisión total a él. En italiano le dijo lo sexy que era, lo bello que en contraba su cuerpo y cada parte de él por separado. Al gunas de sus palabras eran tan directas que la avergon zaron un poco, pero también le parecieron provocativas.

¿Por qué no la tocaba donde ella lo necesitaba?

Ella se dio cuenta de que había realizado la pregun ta en voz alta cuando él se rió y contestó:

-Todo a su momento, tesoro. Para hacerle el amor a una virgen no hay que apresurarse.

-A esta virgen no le importará, ¿eh? -le aseguró ella.

Él volvió a reír y continuó con sus caricias enloque cedoras. Ella gritó de alivio cuando su boca se cerró sobre uno de sus pezones, pero el alivio pronto se con virtió en una necesidad aún mayor. Él succionó hasta que ella lloró de deseo y le suplicó que parara. Enton ces pasó al otro pecho y un momento después ella era puro deseo.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta los suaves rizos entre sus piernas y jugueteó acariciándola con suavidad.

-Me perteneces.

-Sí -¿cómo podía dudarlo?

Sus dedos se hundieron entre sus piernas para en contrar la evidencia de su excitación. Ella abrió las piernas, sin preocuparse ya de si sus acciones delataban su fuerte necesidad de él.

Él la acarició como lo había hecho la última vez, ro deando dulcemente la flor de su feminidad y frotándola en movimientos repetidos hasta que ella acabó en un grito de éxtasis que siguió resonando en sus oídos mu cho después de que acabara.

Su mano se detuvo, pero no la retiró. Ella se quedó inerte, preguntándose qué haría entonces.

Él la beso. Suavemente. Posesivamente.

Sus manos se movieron y ella sintió algo dentro de su cuerpo por primera vez. La sensación fue increíble.

-¡Qué bien! -gimió ella.

Él sonrió, como el macho primitivo reclamando a su mujer.

-Será aún mejor -prometió, y su dedo se hundió aún más.

Increíblemente, su cuerpo respondió con un nuevo ardor y ella pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo se preparaba para una nueva explosión. Él intentó llegar más lejos, pero ella sintió dolor e intentó apartarse instintivamen te, pero él no la dejó.

-Confía en mí.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella asintió, con lágri mas casi en los ojos por lo incómoda que se sentía.

Su pulgar acarició su lugar más suave mientras que empujaba inexorablemente hacia delante hasta que el calor se hizo casi insoportable. Su boca acudió a su pe zón izquierdo mientras empujaba la barrera y presiona ba de una forma íntima que ella no hubiera podido ima ginar en las actuales circunstancias.

El dolor se transformó en un increíble placer mien tras le hacía el amor como un hombre experto en la materia.

El placer creció y creció hasta que todo su cuerpo empezó a agitarse al borde del climax. Entonces le mordió el pezón suavemente y todo en su interior se convulsionó de la forma más increíble posible.

Compararlo con fuegos artificiales hubiera sido de masiado poco, y con una supernova, demasiado distan te para la intimidad que habían compartido.

«Amor» era la única palabra que podía describir la reacción de su cuerpo ante lo que le había hecho su marido.

Ella se agitaba cada vez que movía la mano, hasta que se quedó adormilada.

Lo sintió moverse a su lado y ponerse en su silla, pero fue incapaz de abrir los ojos para ver qué ocurría.

Después de un rato, ella no sabría decir cuánto, él volvió a la cama y sintió el roce suave de una toalla en tre sus piernas. Ella se encogió, consciente de lo que él estaba haciendo, pero él la apaciguó con una caricia.

-Sssh, tesoro. Déjame hacerlo. Es un honor para un marido.

Aún recuperándose del otro «honor de marido» que acababa de disfrutar, se relajó y le dejó hacer, sintién dose bien aunque un poquito violenta.

Después, él la atrajo hacia sí y la rodeó con sus bra zos sólidos y musculosos.

-Esto, lo que acabo de hacer, no es un deber para mí.

Recordando sus Edwards palabras y sus besos llenos de pasión, ella lo creyó. Ambos se habían equivocado y habían dicho cosas que no sentían, pero a él le gustaba tocarla y lo había dejado muy claro. Ella sonrió, ador milada y contenta. Se acurrucó contra él y le dijo pala bras de amor.

En el borde de la inconsciencia, ella lo oyó decir:

-Ahora no puede haber anulación.

Quiso preguntarle qué quería decir aquello, pero es taba demasiado cansada.

Bella despertó desorientada. ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor? No podía mover la cabeza. Pero el pánico sólo duró un segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo que la impedía moverse era el peso del brazo de Edward sobre su caja torácica. También tenía una mano colocada en actitud posesiva sobre uno de sus pechos. Edward.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y vio, a la cálida luz del sol italiano, la forma acostada del hombre que esta ba a su lado. Ninguno de los dos llevaba nada de ropa, aunque la sábana lo cubría hasta la cintura. De repente, ella se sintió alarmada.

¿Qué había hecho?

Había dejado a Edward amarla. Eso era lo que había pasado, y el dolor tan íntimo que experimentaba entre las piernas era la prueba de ello. Pensando en cómo la había tocado sintió una oleada de calor y su mirada se dirigió irresistiblemente hacia él.

Su cara estaba relajada por el sueño, parecía más jo ven y menos intimidante, pero ni siquiera dormido se le quitaba el gesto arrogante de la boca. Su pelo negro es taba revuelto y una sombra cubría su mandíbula. Verlo así le pareció muy especial, tan privado como lo que habían compartido la noche anterior.

Pero realmente no lo habían compartido. Él no ha bía querido que ella lo tocara. ¿Por qué? Incapaz de contenerse, alargó la mano para apartar un mechón re belde que le caía sobre la frente. Ante su insistencia, no lo había acariciado la noche anterior, pero ahora, al ver que no se despertaba, dejó que sus dedos recorrieran su pecho, como había deseado hacerlo la noche anterior. Su pelo era suave y brillante y jugueteó con él. A modo de tentativa presionó un poco con el dedo sobre su piel para comprobar la fuerza de sus músculos. Era dema siado bello. Sabía que, si él oía que le describían así, quedaría tremendamente ofendido, pero para ella él era el epítome de la belleza masculina: fuerza, virilidad, dureza y altura. Era mucho más alto que ella y tumba dos como estaban, eso quedaba aún más claro. Él se es tiró y ella retiró la mano a toda prisa, temerosa de que la encontrase mirando y tocándolo como si fuera un ju guete nuevo.

Él volvió a quedarse inmóvil y ella suspiró aliviada, ¿le molestaría que le despertara con sus caricias? Ella habría deseado saber más acerca de los hombres y lo que les hacía reaccionar. Edward era el único hombre que la había interesado nunca, pero era incomprensible para ella como un libro en chino.

Pero le había dejado saber algo de él: le había dicho que se había enfadado porque se creía ignorado y le ha bía dicho que tocarla no era un deber. Estaba bien para ser el principio.

Y había dejado bien claro que quería que siguieran casados. Entonces comprendió el significado de sus úl timas palabras la noche anterior. Edward había consumado su matrimonio, ella ya no era virgen y eso impedía obtener la nulidad. Lo había hecho a propósito... pero ella no podía enfadarse por eso, porque sus actos le habían demostrado que deseaba que siguieran juntos.

Ella sonrió pensando eso y el brazo de Edward se mo vió. Estaba despertando.

Él abrió los ojos y su luz esmeralda la atrapó como un imán cuando la miró.

-Buon giorno —-su voz sonaba aún adormilada.

Ella era ahora más consciente de que su mano se guía sobre su pecho.

-Buenos días -respondió ella, casi con frialdad.

-¿Estás bien? -él necesitaba asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

-Sí -respondió ella que, algo violenta por aquella intimidad, intentó moverse hacia un lado sin éxito-. Tenemos que levantarnos. La sesión de fisioterapia em pieza dentro de menos de una hora.

Ahora que estaba despierto, ella pensaba que, aun que quisiera seguir casado con ella, al no quererla, la imagen no podía ser perfecta.

-¿Qué pasa, cara? ¿Estás dolorida? -preguntó él, en lo que ella consideró una falta de tacto.

Ella se preguntó qué harían otras mujeres en la pri mera mañana después de hacerlo.

-Un poco.

Él le levantó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Lamento haberte hecho daño.

Ella vio que era sincero, pero no quería que se sin tiera culpable por algo tan natural.

-No ha sido nada -dijo, intentando sonar todo lo sofisticada que no se sentía-. Se supone que siempre es un poco doloroso la primera vez.

-Menos doloroso que si hubiera sido una primera vez convencional, ¿no? Eres muy apasionada, pequeña.

-¡Edward! No creo que sea necesario hablar de esas cosas.

-No tienes que sentirte tímida conmigo, tesoro. Soy tu marido.

Aquella frase le recordó a lo que él le dijo cuando admitió su virginidad ante él.

-Edward, tu idea de lo que debe avergonzarme y lo que no, no se parece en nada a la mía.

-Eres muy inocente.

-Ya no.

Él la miró arrobado.

-No, tesoro. Ya no. Ahora me perteneces.

-Para bien o para mal -dijo, con una amargura ines perada.

-¿No estás contenta de estar casada conmigo? No lo creo después de lo de anoche -dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Asúmelo, Edward. Esta boda no es lo que ninguno de los dos hubiéramos deseado para nuestro futuro -y cuando pronunció esas palabras, se dio cuenta de lo rea les que eran.

Edward había planeado casarse con una supermodelo y ella quería casarse por amor.

Él le acarició la mejilla en un extraño gesto de cariño.

-Eso es verdad, pero rara vez las cosas salen como las habíamos planeado.

-Supongo que tienes razón -dijo ella, poniéndole la mano sobre el corazón-, pero yo había pensado casar me por amor.

El la rodeó con el brazo y la miró de un modo que ella no supo interpretar.

-Tú me quieres.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero él siguió ha blando.

-No me niegues el regalo de tu amor —le colocó un dedo sobre los labios, cerrándoselos-, lo atesoraré siempre.

Antes de confirmar o refutar sus palabras, ella ex presó su preocupación en voz alta.

-Tú no me quieres.

-Tú me importas, tesoro. Te seré fiel -de nuevo le acarició la mejilla-. Tendremos una buena vida juntos.

Ella no respondió. No podía hacerlo. Saber algo y oír lo eran dos cosas distintas, como acababa de descubrir. Ya sabía que Edward no la amaba, pero había deseado secreta mente que aquella insistencia en casarse con ella signifi cara algo más. Oírle decir que sólo se preocupaba por ella y que vivirían bien era como recibir un impacto mortal.

Edward no era su enemigo, pero en aquel momento le hizo más daño que todas las pequeñas crueldades de su madrastra a lo largo de muchos años. Bella auguró años de soledad en su matrimonio, deseosa de amor, pero la perspectiva más devastadora era que Edward no estuviera allí.

Ella tomó aliento intentando no dejar ver sus emo ciones.

-Seguimos teniendo que levantarnos.

Él parecía querer seguir con la discusión, pero ella no podía aguantar más.

-Por favor -suplicó ella, sin importarle parecer pa tética porque no podía soportar aquella conversación un minuto más.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-No te puedo dejar marchar así. Debes confiar en mí y creer que nuestro matrimonio será todo lo que un matrimonio debe ser.

-¿Querías a Tanya? -pregunto en un ataque de ma soquismo.

-Con Tanya tuve sexo. En un momento dado, creí que era algo más, pero ahora todo lo que recuerdo es eso.

A ella no le gustaba que él recordase el sexo con Tanya. Sexo real. Algo que ellos no habían podido ex perimentar aún.

-¿Y conmigo? -preguntó ella.

- Es infinitamente más.

-Pero no es amor -dijo ella, preguntándose por qué se forzaba a pasar por todo aquello.

Su gesto se endureció y pareció buscar las palabras, que, cuando llegaron, no resultaron ser las más apro piadas.

-Nosotros tenemos una historia.

-Tanya y tú también tenéis una historia.

-Tanya es el pasado y tú eres el presente.

-La mujer a la que no amas pero que no dejas mar char.

-¿Quieres marcharte?

Ella tragó saliva, incapaz de pronunciar una mentira tan grande.

Él tiró de ella para colocarla sobre su pecho, exci tándola cuando aún luchaba por contener sus emocio nes. Cuando sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia, le dijo.

-Sé que no quieres.

-No -dejarlo sería como si le amputaran una pierna sin anestesia, pero vivir sin amor sería tan doloroso como tener una herida siempre abierta.

Mirándolo a los ojos, ella descubrió una chispa de esperanza. Él no quería dejarla marchar. Aquello tenía que significar algo. Tal vez no la quisiera, pero tenían por delante una vida juntos. En algún momento, se da ría cuenta de que ella era la mujer perfecta para él. Edward era inteligente.

Él la beso, y la reacción carnal no se hizo esperar; pronto sus manos estaban recorriendo su espalda y su trasero con seguridad.

Ella se dejó llevar sin protestas, necesitada de la in timidad física después de la negación de los lazos emo cionales.

Llegaron tarde a la sesión de fisioterapia, pero Jasper se rió bromeando acerca de los recién casados. Dijo que entendía cómo una mujer como ella podía hacer que Edward se retrasara por las mañanas y ella se pregun tó si Jasper entendería también que Edward no se dejara to car por su mujer...

Edward había vuelto a hacerlo; la había seducido, pero no había dejado que ella lo tocara mientras la explora ba. Ella se preguntaba el motivo y si Edward vería como una traición que consultara a Jasper si había alguna razón fisiológica que explicase ese comportamiento.

Edward tiraba y tiraba en la máquina de remo con una fuerza procedente de la frustración. Quería andar, mal dición. Quería hacerle el amor a su mujer. Con todo su cuerpo.

La noche anterior pensó que habría una posibilidad cuando su miembro tuvo una erección a medias al em pezar a tocarla, pero aquello no duró y aquello le dejó una sensación odiosa de incapacidad sexual.

Esa mañana ella había querido hablar de sus emo ciones y él no había sabido qué sentía. La necesitaba en su vida como no había necesitado a Tanya, pero su in capacidad sexual restaba puntos a esa verdad e ignora ba si su esposa lo sabría. Ella se había enfadado cuando no había sido capaz de decirle que la amaba, pero ¿no se daba cuenta de que lo que ellos tenían era más dura dero que el ideal de amor romántico?

Él se había entregado a ella, y ella a él. En su mo mento, vendrían los niños. Había esperado poder con cebirlos de forma natural, pero la repetición aquella mañana de la erección a medias de la noche anterior había puesto fin a sus esperanzas.

Quería que Bella se quedase embarazada. Había pensado que la consumación del matrimonio la situaría definitivamente en su papel de esposa, pero aún notaba la inquietud que había en ella. Una vez que estuviera emba razada, no volvería a pensar en marcharse nunca más.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste este cap.<p>

y que no tenga tantas faltas como los cap. anteriores... xD

Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando los padres de Edward llegaron aquella tarde de su viaje se encontraron con la doble noticia del accidente de su hijo y de que por fin había logrado sostenerse en las barras paralelas.

Esme abrazó y besó a Edward con toda la exuberan cia italiana.

-Hijo mío, ¡tú consigues todo lo que te propones!

-No es que haya sido el logro del siglo -respondió él mirando a Bella de lado por haberlo dicho.

Sus padres estaban confundidos. Ambos habían ala bado a Edward por ayudar a la mujer en apuros, pero, como era de esperar, la madre de Edward se emocionó al ver a su hijo en la silla de ruedas. Bella había men cionado el logro de Edward para centrar la atención en los progresos que estaba haciendo y no en los resultados visibles del accidente.

-Está claro que dentro de muy poco tiempo volve rás a andar -dijo Bella.

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo Esme.

Comprensivo con el orgullo masculino de su hijo, Carlisle no dijo nada ante las buenas noticias de Bella.

-Mira como se impone ante él -comentó en su lu gar-. Nuestra Bella no es ninguna debilucha.

Los ojos azules del padre de Edward le lanzaron un guiño aprobador.

-Ay, ay, ay... Aún no me puedo creer que mi hijo haya tenido el sentido común de casarse con nuestra chica -respondió Esme, sentándose en el sofá al lado de su marido, frente a Edward.

Carlisle , un hombre imponente, sólo un poco más bajo que Edward , abrazó a la que era su mujer desde hacía más de treinta años.

-Tiene buen gusto como su padre.

Esme enrojeció y dio un golpecito a su marido en la mano.

-¡Oh!.

La risa masculina de Emmet hizo que Bella se gi rara hacia él justo cuando le hacía un guiño a su padre.

-Yo diría que el gusto de Edward ha mejorado mucho en los últimos seis meses.

Carlisle afirmó.

-Sí... su corazón está más vacío que mi cuenta co rriente después de que tu madre se fuera de compras en Corfú.

Todos rieron menos Edward.

-Quieres decir que no sé elegir a mis prometidas.

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

-Has mostrado mejor gusto eligiendo mujer, en mi opinión.

-Podemos agradecerle a Dios que se diera cuenta a tiempo -dijo Carlisle con la falta de tacto que sólo se per mite a un padre.

-¿O tal vez al conductor del coche? —preguntó Esme con expresión pensativa.

Bella se sobresaltó y la expresión de desagrado de Edward se hizo más evidente, pero Esme sacudió la ca beza con los ojos llenos de cariño y sabiduría.

-Las cosas pasan siempre por un motivo. Edward se curará, pero este accidente... ha impedido que cometiera un error con ese matrimonio -su expresión se tornó en desagrado-. Esa chica sólo se preocupaba por su ropa.

Bella miró a Edward , preocupada por su fría expresión.

-Tanya es modelo, mamá, no bailarina de strip-tease.

Bella se mordió un labio. Edward estaba defendién dola con demasiado fervor como para no seguir enamo rado de ella. Intentó convencerse a sí misma de que era sólo el orgullo y que le costaba admitir sus errores, pero aun así aquello le dolía.

Esme arrugó los labios.

-En mi época, las chicas italianas decentes no se des vestían delante de extraños ni se exhibían ante los demás casi desnudas. ¿Te imaginas a Bella haciendo algo así?

Edward la miró y ella apartó la mirada. Odiaba ser comparada con Tanya .

-Soy demasiado bajita como para que me ofrezcan un contrato como modelo -le dijo ella a Esme.

-No sé yo... Más bien creo que la lencería te senta ría mejor que a Tanya y a todas esas modelos tan del gadas -dijo Emmet con un tono realmente malvado-. Ya he visto lo bien que te sienta el bikini.

Entonces fue el turno de Esme de protestar.

-¡Emmet ! ¡No es apropiado que hagas esos comen tarios acerca de tu cuñada!

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

-Si la he ofendido, lo siento -se giró hacia ella, mi rándola travieso-. ¿Te he ofendido, piccola mia?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, no sabiendo qué decir. Su comentario la había avergonzado, pero no se había en fadado. Sabía que le hablaba como a una hermana y así se lo tomó. Eran las bromas de un hermano mayor.

-Me has ofendido a mí -declaró Edward fríamente.

-No puedes decirlo en serio -respondió Emmet -. Si te hubieras casado con Tanya , habrías tenido que acos tumbrarte a que ese tipo de comentarios aparecieran en los periódicos, no sólo en palabras de tu hermano.

¿Qué intentaba Emmet ? ¿Quería que Edward perdiera los nervios?

-Pero no me he casado con Tanya, ¿O sí? -pregun tó Edward , con voz peligrosamente suave.

-No, y damos gracias por ello -añadió Carlisle, sin que ello ayudara a suavizar la ira de su hijo mayor.

Aunque cambiaron de tema después de aquello, la hora siguiente que pasaron poniendo al día a los padres de Edward acerca de todo lo que había pasado resultó muy tensa para Bella. No podía olvidar cómo había defen dido Edward a Tanya .

Cuando la conversación se desvió al tema de los ne gocios, las dos mujeres se excusaron y Esme pudo en señarle a Bella todas las compras que había hecho en el viaje.

Bella pasó las manos sobre una colcha bordada.

-¡Es preciosa! Debieron tardar un año en hacerlo -la seda violeta estaba cubierta de lirios púrpura y ho jas verdes entrelazadas como una hiedra.

Esme sonrió, contenta con su compra.

—La mujer que la hizo me dijo que había tardado meses en acabarla. Y esto hubiera sido un precioso velo de novia -dijo, sacando una mantilla blanca comprada en la costa española.

Bella se sintió enrojecer ante la indirecta.

-En el registro... Los Cullen no se casan en si tios así, sin amigos ni sacerdote que bendiga la unión, ni regalos... -Esme le colocó la mantilla sobre el pelo castaño y admiró el resultado— Sí, así es como tenías que haber estado el día de tu boda.

-Edward no quiso exponerse a las miradas curiosas de los invitados estando obligado a utilizar la silla de ruedas.

-Entonces tendría que haber esperado... casarse sin sus padres...-sacudió la cabeza en gesto de reproba ción. Bella no dijo nada- Tenemos que planear una boda de verdad para cuando recupere la movilidad.

Bella dejó escapar un sonido que podía ser inter pretado como un asentimiento y Esme pronto se per dió en un mar de planes de boda a la italiana con todas las tradiciones y una bendición religiosa formal.

Dejó a Bella diciéndole que tenía que hacer listas y pensar muchas cosas, y ella no tuvo tiempo de repli car que, como novia, tenía que tener algo que decir en todo aquello. Si su madre hubiera estado viva, habría hecho lo mismo que ella, sólo que hubiera llamado a Esme para pedirle consejo.

Bella fue a la biblioteca e intentó olvidarse de todo leyendo un rato, pero lo que había pasado por la tarde no la dejaba tranquila. Aunque estaba muy alivia da de que los padres de Edward aprobaran su boda, le pre ocupaba que su claro desprecio hacia Tanya causara problemas a Edward .

Sus temores se justificaron más tarde, cuando Edward y ella se cambiaron para bajar a cenar. Ella se cambió en el baño y se puso un vestido de seda marrón oscuro con un colgante y pendientes a juego en forma de rosa que había heredado de su madre. Se había dejado el pelo suelto, recogiéndose sólo una parte con un clip do rado.

Los ojos de Edward llamearon al verla y después se tornaron heladores.

-¿Quieres avivar la imagen que mis padres tienen de ti de una mujer inocente, cara! -dijo con un sarcas mo letal en la voz, y el apelativo cariñoso sonó a insul to esa vez.

Ella echó una mirada a su vestido. No era muy dis tinto de los otros trajes que se había puesto para cenar los días anteriores.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

Sus cejas oscuras se arquearon sorprendidas.

-¿Ah, no?

-No -respondió ella apretando los puños.

-Tanya se quejó de cómo Emmet y tú la hacíais sen tir mal cada vez que iba al hospital, y yo no le hice caso, pero después de lo que mis padres y Emmet dije ron ayer, me pregunto si ella vio las cosas con más cla ridad que yo.

Bella recordó las acusaciones. Se había sentido aliviada cuando Edward no se tomó en serio aquellas mentiras, pero le molestó terriblemente que volvieran a resurgir ahora, cuando ya había suficientes asuntos do lorosos en su matrimonio. Por la expresión de su cara, Edward no iba a creerla fácilmente, pero tenía que inten tarlo.

-Tal vez tu hermano no la aprecie, pero eso no sig nifica que no la tratara con amabilidad mientras era tu prometida. Te respeta demasiado para hacer lo contra rio.

-¿Eso crees? —Edward había avanzado hasta ponerse sólo a un paso de ella.

-Lo sé. Yo estaba allí, ¿no te acuerdas? -respondió ella, nerviosa por su cercanía.

-Sí, estabas allí, pero si ayudaste a mi hermano a quitarle a mi prometida su sitio a mi lado, no me lo di rás, ¿no?

La furia la inundó. ¿Cómo podía cuestionar su inte gridad? Tanya era peor que un dolor y Bella se negó a entrar en su juego.

-Yo no le quité nada a nadie, porque ella no estaba allí en primer lugar. Cuando yo llegué al hospital, tu prometida -y recalcó bien esta palabra- no estaba dis ponible. Se había marchado mientras tú estabas en coma a pesar de que los médicos le habían dicho que tener a las personas queridas cerca podía hacer que re cuperaras la consciencia. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Emmet .

-Mi hermano ha dejado claras sus preferencias.

-¿Estás diciendo que te mentiría?

-¿Por ti? Tal vez.

-Eso es ridículo.

-¿Sí? Mi hermano no oculta su admiración por ti.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y allí vio ira y algo más.

-Estás celoso -dijo, sorprendida.

El señaló la silla y la miró:

-¿Es eso tan sorprendente?

Pues sí, lo era.

-No me casé con Emmet -nunca lo había deseado. Sólo a Edward .

-Y a pesar de todo, encuentras agradables sus cum plidos sobre tu cuerpo en traje de baño.

-¿Acaso tenía que haberme ofendido?

La respuesta era obvia.

-No debes desear la admiración de otro hombre que no sea yo.

-No deseo su admiración, pero eso no significa que si alguien me dice algo bonito le mande callar. Él es mi hermano ahora.

-Y yo soy tu marido.

¿Cómo había empezado aquella tonta discusión?

-¿De verdad crees que aparté a Tanya de ti para te nerte sólo para mí?

Sus sensuales labios hicieron una mueca.

-No. Lo dije porque estaba enfadado.

Ella recordó otro ataque de celos y sonrió.

-Estabas celoso.

Él suspiró y admitió entre dientes:

-Sí.

Ella sonrió e hizo algo que nunca había hecho. Se sentó de golpe en su regazo y lo abrazó para besarlo en la barbilla y recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-No lo estés. No tienes ningún motivo.

Sus brazos la rodearon en un abrazo tan fuerte, que casi resultaba doloroso. Luego aflojó un poco la pre sión, pero siguió abrazándola y frotando su mejilla contra su pelo.

-Cara.

Así permanecieron durante varios minutos antes de bajar a cenar.

Edward entró en la habitación después de responder a unas llamadas internacionales y encontró a su esposa durmiendo con las manos bajo la mejilla como una niña pequeña. Aún no se había recuperado del gesto tan espontáneo de sentarse en su regazo porque había sig nificado mucho para él. Se había sentido como si tuvie se el mundo entero entre sus brazos, pero el sentimien to no había sido del todo placentero por la falta de independencia emocional que implicaba. Eso nunca le había pasado antes, y desde luego, no con Tanya .

Se metió en la cama. Su movilidad había mejorado mucho en la última semana, pero aún no podía andar y las cosas que había considerado evidentes ahora se re velaban como acciones imposibles. En ese momento habría deseado atraer a Bella a sus brazos. Por fin lo consiguió, después de muchos esfuerzos.

Pero merecía la pena con tal de sentir su cuerpecito acurrucado contra él, tan confiada. Inmediatamente se abrazó a él, como si hubieran dormido juntos durante años, y no sólo una noche. Tal vez ella lo hubiera soña do, como había hecho él...

Hizo un gesto de desagrado al recordar su enfado unas pocas horas atrás. Acababa de descubrir que los ce los, que nunca había sentido con Tanya , podían ser un infierno. Nunca le había importado lo que llevara, Emmet tenía razón, pero el pensar en cincuenta hombres mirando a Bella de ese modo lo enfurecía. Le diría a su madre que le buscara un bañador de una pieza, pero lograr que su independiente esposa se lo pusiera sería otro asunto. Ella tenía un fondo tradicional italiano, pero también era muy liberal en su modo de pensar y en sus actos.

Su manita estaba colocada contra el pecho de él, y una de sus piernas se insinuaba por encima de su mus lo. Él podía sentir la sensación del peso, pero tenía que tocarla con la mano para sentir la suavidad de su piel. Era algo enloquecedor.

¿Cuándo volvería a estar completo?

Colocó una mano posesivamente sobre su trasero, manteniéndola contra él de un modo que hubiera debi do causar alguna reacción en su anatomía masculina, pero no lo hizo. ¿Volvería a sentirlo cuando recuperara la movilidad?

El sabor metálico del miedo invadió su boca. Nin gún hombre quería ser medio hombre. No dejaría que Bella lo tocase para que no descubriese su falta de vi rilidad, aunque anhelaba dejar que esas manos recorrie ran su cuerpo de un modo que no había deseado con Tanya ni con ninguna otra mujer.

Una cosa era cierta: no la dejaría marchar.

Bella se despertó por la mañana abrazada a una almohada impregnada de la esencia del Edward. Tenía la vaga impresión de que la habían abrazado durante la noche. ¿Habría sido un sueño?

Edward era la única persona sentada a la mesa del de sayuno cuando ella bajo y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

-Mis padres están durmiendo y Emmet está en una reunión en representación del banco.

-Está bien tener a tus padres en casa -dijo ella son riendo.

Su expresión de aprobación le hizo sentir un calor agradable por dentro.

-Están encantados de tener una nueva hija.

-A Esme no le gusta cómo celebramos nuestra boda -sonrió Bella, traviesa-. Tu madre quiere que nos casemos por la iglesia. Creo que Emmet tenía razón en lo de utilizarlo como excusa para tener una boda por todo lo alto.

-A ella le gustaría mucho. ¿Te importa, cara? -su sonría la hacía derretirse como un bombón al sol.

-No. Cuando empezó a hacer planes ayer, me hizo pensar en qué haría mi madre si estuviera viva. Me sentí bien.

-Le dejaremos que haga las cosas a su manera.

Ella asintió y empezó a comer la fruta que acababa de servirse.

Edward miró el reloj.

-Date prisa con el desayuno, tenemos una cita den tro de una hora.

-¿Una cita?

-Sí, con un especialista en fecundación artificial -dijo él sin darle importancia.

-¿Por qué? -le faltaban sólo semanas si no días para andar... ¿por qué pasar por un proceso de fecunda ción asistida entonces?

-Para que podamos empezar el proceso y puedas quedarte embarazada -dijo, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

-Pero...

-¿Acaso esperabas que olvidara esa parte del trato?

A veces se ponía paranoico.

-No. Quiero tener un hijo tuyo.

-Entonces acábate el desayuno para que podamos ponernos en camino.

-Pero estás a punto de andar -dijo ella.

Una sombra cruzó sus ojos verdes, pero desapa reció enseguida.

-No hay garantías de eso, y quiero iniciar mi fami lia enseguida.

El bebé sería otro lazo entre ellos, algo sobre lo que construir su relación emocional.

-De acuerdo.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Aun estaba intentando comprender el deseo de Edward de intentar una fecundación artificial cuando entraron en el despacho del doctor. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que no se creía capaz de concebir a sus hijos de ningún otro modo. Ella odiaba pensar que él se atormentaba por eso, pero sabía demasiado poco de ese asunto como para poder ayudarlo a superar sus miedos.

Tal vez debiera hablar con Jasper.

-No será necesario realizar el procedimiento más agresivo, la fertilización in vitro -dijo el doctor, atrayen do así la atención de Bella—. Le realizaremos una ex tracción de esperma, señor Cullen. Es un procedi miento que no requiere hospitalización y es casi indoloro.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

El médico se giró hacia ella.

-Usted tendrá que someterse a una inseminación in trauterina, señora Cullen.

Bella encontraba aquella conversación muy vio lenta. Él habló de las opciones, y le hizo preguntas acerca de su ciclo de fertilidad para las que ella no te nía respuestas muy claras. Nunca había llevado un ca lendario como hacen muchas mujeres.

Después de la tercera pregunta sin respuesta, Edward suspiró.

-¿Prefieres que me vaya para que hables de estos detalles con el médico?

Ella se sintió enrojecer aún más.

-Sí -dijo, pidiéndole comprensión con la mirada.

Su media sonrisa le indicó que sí la comprendía. Salió del despacho y cerró la puerta.

-Me sorprende que se haya marchado, señora Cullen. Su marido es un hombre al que le gusta mante ner el control y sus deseos de protección hacia usted son evidentes.

Él había pensado en sus sentimientos y al menos en aquello su relación había avanzado. Ella sonrió com placida por que hubiera pensado que a ella le resultase embarazoso hablar de ciertas cosas delante de él.

-¿Qué me estaba diciendo de la inseminación in trauterina? -deseaba acabar con aquello cuanto antes para volver con Edward.

-Es el procedimiento menos complicado para este tipo de tratamientos y no hay razón para estar nervio sos.

Ella asintió, animándolo a continuar. El doctor le explicó lo que necesitaba hacer para prepararse para el procedimiento y cómo llevar el control de su tempera tura corporal y otros indicadores fisiológicos que deter minasen el momento óptimo para realizar la insemina ción.

-Aunque es un procedimiento sencillo, puede ser algo doloroso. ¿Lo entiende, verdad? -dijo el doctor para acabar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que no enten día por qué tenía que doler. Hablar de aquellas cosas con hombres, aunque fueran un médico y su marido, no hacían que se sintiera cómoda.

-Notará algo entre una incomodidad y dolores fuer tes durante el procedimiento. Sólo un tres por ciento de las mujeres que se someten al tratamiento declaran ha ber sufrido más que dolores leves.

Aquello era más reconfortante, pero no se lo diría a Edward. Tal vez no la dejase someterse al procedimiento, y ella quería tener un niño. Lo deseaba.

-No me preocupa -declaró Bella.

-A veces se necesitan hasta seis intentos hasta con seguir la concepción -avisó el médico.

Ella esperó que Edward se hubiera recuperado para en tonces, pero asintió.

Volvieron a llamar a Edward y el doctor les dio toda la documentación necesaria para que estuvieran informa dos. Ella miró los papeles y luego al doctor.

-¿Se supone que tengo que tomarme la temperatura todos los días?

-Sí. Y...

-No se preocupe. Leeré las instrucciones —interrum pió ella. No quería que él médico le explicase nada más delante de Edward. Ya lo había pasado bastante mal ha blando sólo con el médico.

Salieron de la clínica después de concertar una cita para Edward para el martes siguiente.

El día después de la cita, Bella lo siguió hasta la sala de fisioterapia. Jasper no había llegado, pero Edward ya se había colocado en la máquina de remo y estaba en trenando con la misma concentración con que hacía todo en la vida.

Bella rellenó una botella de agua y la colocó a su lado.

-Jasper me dijo que ayer diste unos pasos.

Se había ido de compras con Esme y no se había en terado de los progresos de Edward hasta que Jasper y su mujer fueron a cenar. Bella había hablado con Jasper a solas y, cuando lo mencionó, ignoró delicadamente su sorpresa.

El que Edward no hubiera compartido sus progresos con ella la dolía y le extrañaba. Ella pensaba que habían avanzado en su relación.

-Sí. ¿Se lo dirás a todo el mundo esta noche en la cena?

Ella pilló el sarcasmo.

-Tus padres y tu hermano están interesados en tus progresos.

El hizo una mueca.

-Tienes razón, cara. Diles lo que quieras.

Ella no podía evitar pensar si le dolería el procedi miento al que se había sometido el día anterior. Se mor dió el labio al ver cómo él se esforzaba cada vez más.

-¿Estás seguro de que debes esforzarte tanto des pués de lo de ayer?

Su mandíbula se tensó y tardó un momento en res ponder.

-No necesito una enfermera, Isabella.

Rara vez la llamaba por su nombre, y aquella vez no pudo evitar pensar que no era un gesto de intimidad.

-No intento serlo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Buena pregunta. Al principio lo había acompañado para animarlo a prestar más atención a su rehabilita ción, pero desde que estaban en Italia, se había concen trado en su deseo de andar. Ella seguía asistiendo a las sesiones para pasar tiempo con él, porque el resto del día estaba ocupado con sus negocios. Ella lo veía a la hora de cenar, pero poco más.

La mayoría de las noches ella ya estaba dormida cuando él subía a acostarse, y cuando no, no quería ha blar. Le hacía el amor, pero seguía negándose a que ella lo tocara. A ella le gustaba dormir entre sus brazos, pero se sentía rechazada cuando él no la dejaba tocarlo.

Aún no había logrado reunir el valor suficiente para hablar con Jasper, sentía que era una traición a la intimi dad de Edward.

-Creía que te gustaba tenerme aquí -replicó ella en voz baja-. Pero te dejaré para que sigas entrenando.

Ella se volvió para marcharse.

-Bella.

-¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó sin mirarlo.

Se hizo silencio.

-Me gusta que me acompañes.

Edward era demasiado educado como para decirle que le dejara tranquilo. Probablemente llevara días deseán dolo, así que no le creyó.

Ella intentó parecer despreocupada y dijo:

-Buscaré a Esme y le preguntaré si hay algo que quiere que haga —al menos a su madre le encantaba in troducir a Bella en la vida social y el trabajo volunta rio siempre que podía.

-Cara.

-¿Qué? -tal vez se había equivocado y quería que se quedase.

-¿Te has tomado la temperatura esta mañana?

La pregunta le cayó encima como un jarro de agua fría. Lo único que parecía interesarle a Edward de ella era su vientre.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Acabo de empezar -él podía imaginarse a qué se refería-. Me someteré al procedimiento en menos de tres semanas si mi cuerpo sigue el ciclo normal.

Ella no espero su reacción. Ya sabía lo que quería, un niño, y ella era necesaria para eso. Nada más. A ve ces, por la noche, cuando la acariciaba con una ternura que hacía que se le saltaran las lágrimas, ella se autoconvencía de que realmente significaba algo para él. Pero no era así, y cuanto antes lo aceptara, antes dejaría de dolerle su indiferencia.

Edward vio a Bella marchar y quiso llamarla de nue vo, pero ¿qué decir? No le gustaba que ella tuviera que someterse a un tratamiento médico para tener a su hijo, le hacía sentirse menos hombre. Además, tenerla como testigo mientras luchaba por volver a la normalidad cada vez se le hacía más difícil. Ella lo trataba como a un inválido. Había pasado de reprocharle que no traba jaba lo suficiente para mejorar a regañarlo por esforzar se demasiado.

El único momento en que se sentía como su marido era cuando le hacía el amor por la noche. Entonces no importaba que no tuviera control sobre sus piernas. Ella respondía a las caricias con tal pasión que pronto se volvió adicto a los sonidos de placer que ella emitía, y al tacto de su cuerpo cuando se convulsionaba. Era tan gratificante, que era como si encontrara su propia satisfacción.

Según Jasper, esa podría ser la única gratificación que Edward tuviera. Al final había decidido hablar con su fisioterapeuta y le había confiado sus dudas acerca de re cuperarse en esa área. Él le había dicho que, en la ma yoría de los casos, la recuperación era total, pero que unos pocos hombres, aún después de haber recuperado la movilidad, eran incapaces de mantener una erección.

El miedo a estar en ese grupo le hizo ser brusco con Bella. Ella era su esposa, su mujer, la amaba. No sa bía cuándo se había dado cuenta de ello, pero sabía que la había necesitado desde el momento en que la vio en la habitación del hospital en Nueva York.

Quería estar completo para ella, y eso significaba entregarse al máximo a la rehabilitación, esforzarse e intentar andar aunque resultase humillante caer una y otra vez. Si no abandonaba en su empeño de estar com pleto para Bella, no sería derrotado.

Bella apenas vio a Edward en las semanas siguientes. No lo acompañó durante las sesiones de fisioterapia y él no la buscó después. Tuvo tres cenas de negocios esa semana y, los días que cenaron juntos, ella mantuvo la conversación centrada en los planes de su madre de ce lebrar su boda.

Bella evitó las conversaciones íntimas para no po nerse en situación de ser rechazada. Edward parecía tam bién evitarlo y se acostaba mucho más tarde que ella cada noche. Una noche la despertó cuando él se acostó y ella le dijo que estaba muy cansada. Ella no quería pasar por la mezcla de dolor y pasión que significaba hacer el amor con él, y él no había insistido.

Algunas noches ella habría jurado que había dormi do entre sus brazos, pero él nunca estaba en la cama cuando ella se despertaba, así que sólo le quedaba pre guntarse si habría soñado con esa sensación de seguri dad y calidez.

Una noche de la tercera semana, ella salió del baño y lo encontró en la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esta es mi cama, ¿no? -dijo él, enarcando una ceja.

-Quiero decir, ahora. Normalmente no vienes a la cama tan temprano.

-Hoy es distinto.

Había algo distinto en él... sus ojos brillaban triun fales. ¿Triunfo sobre qué? Y entonces se dio cuenta.

-¿Dónde está la silla de ruedas?

-Ha desaparecido.

-¿Puedes andar? -casi estaba gritando.

-Tengo que usar un bastón, pero es un progreso, ¿no?

-¡Sí! -gritó, y se lanzó sobre la cama para abrazar lo en un gesto de alegría sin límites-. Puedes andar. Sa bía que lo conseguirías.

-Con el incentivo adecuado, un hombre puede ha cer milagros.

Ella sonrió con ojos llorosos.

-Oh, Edward...

No sabía cuál había sido su incentivo, pero le estaba eternamente agradecida.

-Podríamos celebrarlo, ¿no?

Bella recordó la celebración del primer progreso de Edward y sonrió. Aquel beso había marcado el cambio de su relación. ¿Estaba pensando lo mismo? Por el bri llo de su mirada, apostaba a que sí.

-Sí -dijo ella suspirando.

Él la dejó besarlo durante unos minutos, permitien do que explorara sus labios con la lengua. Era delicio so; por fin iba a dejarla participar. Ella le acarició el pelo con los dedos y lo besó con mayor profundidad.

El gimió contra sus labios mientras sus manos toca ban posesivamente sus pechos. Ella se arqueó ante sus caricias, loca de amor por su logro y por que la dejara acariciarlo. Recorrió su cuello con los dedos y él tem bló, dejando claro el poder que ella tenía sobre él por primera vez. Aquella reacción le dio confianza, y colo có ambas manos sobre su pecho ardiente. Había desea do hacer aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora podía sentir el rápido latido de su corazón y la dureza de sus masculinos pezones con sus dedos.

Ella quería tocarlo por todas partes, y sus manos ba jaron más y más hasta acercarse a la parte más miste riosa de su cuerpo, que ella no había visto aún. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo y quería ver a Edward. Su marido.

Entonces sus manos la agarraron de las muñecas como esposas:

-¡No!

-¡Quiero tocarte! -dijo ella, sorprendida por la du reza de su mirada.

-Es mejor que sea yo quien te toque, tesoro.

No, no y no. Quería estar a su altura.

-¡Por favor!

Él la ignoró, bajando la cabeza para atrapar su boca en un beso incendiario ante el que su cuerpo reaccionó quedando casi inconsciente de placer, pero una peque ña parte de su cerebro no dejó de funcionar.

Él no quería que lo tocara. ¡No quería que lo tocara!

-¡No!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte?

-¿No te basta que te de placer, tesoro? -preguntó el con voz grave.

-No -dijo ella mientras su corazón se partía en pe dazos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando tu cuerpo está an sioso de placer?

Su expresión ya no era de sorpresa, sino calculado ra, y ella no pudo soportarlo. No quería oír las razones de por qué deseaba amarla si no quería que ella lo co rrespondiera.

Era todo una cuestión de que él tenía que tener el control sobre ella, para aumentar su ego masculino. Y compasión. Se compadecía de ella porque sabía cuánto lo amaba, ya se lo había dicho una vez. Así que le hacía el amor por compasión. Tal vez también fuera una es pecie de pago por tener a su hijo.

Ella no quería ninguna recompensa. Quería ser amada. Dejó escapar un sollozo y escapó de sus brazos.

-Quiero tener mi propia habitación.

-¿Qué? -él se levantó como si lo hubieran golpeado.

-No quiero seguir durmiendo contigo.

Él apartó las mantas revelando sus boxers de seda granates.

-¡Ni hablar! Eres mi mujer y dormirás en mi cama.

Ella estaba tan enfadada, que no podía dejar de tem blar.

-Soy tu incubadora -le gritó—, no tu mujer.

Su piel olivácea se tornó blanca y sus ojos verdes parecieron cegados.

-¡No!

Él intentó alcanzarla, pero ella se giró con rapidez y se encerró en el baño.

Ella oyó un golpe y toda una serie de juramentos en italiano. Unos segundos más tarde, él llamaba a la puerta del baño.

-Sal de ahí, Bella.

-¡No! -sus mejillas estaban surcadas de lágrimas. No podía soportar la idea del sexo por compasión.

-Sal, tesoro. Tenemos que hablar -hablaba con una calma que no sentía.

-No quiero.

-Por favor, Bella.

-No... no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar -dijo ella entre sollozos.

-De acuerdo. No te tocaré.

-¿Lo prometes? -una parte de su mente era cons ciente de que su reacción estaba siendo desmesurada, pero sus emociones estaban fuera de control.

-Te doy mi palabra.

Ella desbloqueó la cerradura. Él abrió la puerta y se apoyó contra el marco. Tenía una expresión dolorida y apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza.

-No soy un violador.

Ella lo miró sintiéndose mal.

-Ya lo sé.

-Entonces ven a la cama, esposa mía.

¿Era de verdad su esposa o tan sólo una fábrica de bebés? En ese momento no importaba. Agotada para seguir luchando, se metió en la cama y se arropó.

Él la siguió lentamente, con pasos cuidadosos y ges to de determinación. Ella se dio cuenta de que el golpe que había oído probablemente fuera porque él se había caído. Se sintió culpable a la vez que alegre por ver a su marido andar por primera vez desde el accidente. La fe licidad mitigaba en parte el dolor por su rechazo.

Cuando llegó a la cama, él se tumbó a su lado y ella apagó la luz.

-Tesoro.

-No quiero hablar -interrumpió ella.

-Tesoro, tengo que decirte algo.

-¡No! No hay nada que decir. Por favor, déjame dormir.

Ella empezó a llorar de nuevo y él la abrazo jurando para sus adentros.

Ella intentó soltarse, pero él no la dejó. Le acarició el pelo y le susurró palabras de consuelo en italiano y en inglés.

Cuando por fin dejó de llorar, él intentó hablar con ella, pero siguió negándose. No le dejaría que le expli cara por qué no era lo suficiente mujer como para tener relaciones íntimas completas con él. Incluso si no esta ba seguro de poder, si la deseara, ¿no querría intentar lo? ¿No desearía su ayuda?

Él sólo suspiró, pero la abrazó dándole calor y pro tección toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó antes que Edward. Su reacción histérica de la noche anterior la hizo avergonzarse de sí misma por haber sido tan estú pida. Él quería hablar y ella no le había dejado. Pero a pesar de todo, él la había abrazado toda la noche. Ella lo amaba, pero esa noche no había dejado que el amor guiara sus acciones. Aquel día todo sería distinto.

Ella disfrutó un rato más del calor de su abrazo an tes de saltar de la cama para medirse la temperatura corporal. Unos minutos más tarde, descubría que su cuerpo estaba listo para la inseminación artificial. Al menos eso explicaba su irritabilidad del día anterior.

Un golpe tras ella la alertó de la presencia de Edward. Se dio la vuelta para ponerse frente a él, cerrándose la bata con una mano.

Él se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta, des nudo excepto por los boxers de seda. Tenía un aire peli groso y atractivo a la vez con el pelo revuelto y la man díbula con una sombra de barba. La observaba con atención.

-Cara, tenemos que hablar.

Ella asintió y tragó saliva. En efecto, pero en ese momento no tenían tiempo para ello.

-Mi cuerpo está a la temperatura óptima para la in seminación.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? -dijo él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tengo que llamar a la clínica.

-¿Hoy? -él parecía alucinado.

-Sí.

Él cerró los ojos como si estuviera librando una ba talla mental. ¿Habría decidido que no quería que ella tuviera a su hijo?

-¿Has cambiado de idea?

-No lo sé... -dijo él sorprendido por la pregunta.

-¿Importa lo que yo quiera? -dijo ella sin poderlo creer.

-Importa y mucho, tesoro -respondió él con fran queza.

-Quiero intentarlo.

Apretando los dientes, hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Ella llamó a su médico desde el teléfono de la habi tación y, cuando colgó, se volvió hacia Edward, lo que es tuvo a punto de provocarle un ataque de nervios.

-Quiere que vaya inmediatamente. Es mejor que no coma nada.

-Estaré listo en quince minutos.

Ella lo miró asombrada.

-¿Quieres venir?

No había pensado que él quisiera acompañarla. Él había acudido solo a la clínica y suponía que ella ten dría que hacer lo mismo.

-Sí.

-Pero no es necesario -¿acaso pensaba que era in capaz de hacer nada sola después de lo de la noche an terior? No lo culparía por ello.

-Claro que es necesario -si las palabras fueron im pactantes, también lo fue su expresión.

-Pero... van a introducirme algo en el cuerpo...

-¿Y eso te da vergüenza?

-Sí -había acertado del todo.

-Mantendré los ojos fijos en tu bonito rostro, cara mia.

Aquella frase hizo que levantara la vista de la al fombra.

-Yo no soy bonita -dijo ella.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido nunca.

-No lo dices en serio -no podía, a no ser que estu viera enamorado de ella. Sólo el amor podía hacer que le pareciera más Edward que las mujeres con las que ha bía estado.

Él hizo una mueca, como si sintiera dolor.

-Sí lo digo en serio, pero no espero que me creas.

-Edward... -quería creerlo, lo deseaba...

-¿Me dejarás que te acompañe?

-¿Podría impedírtelo? Puedes venir. Quiero que vengas.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando casi habían llegado a la clínica, Bella se dio cuenta de que había olvidado tomarse la medicación para el dolor que debía haber tomado una hora antes de someterse al tratamiento. Rápidamente, se tomó un par de analgésicos que llevaba en el bolso, aunque se suponía que sólo tenía que tomar uno. El segundo era par acompensar el retraso en tomarlo.

Edward se quedó en la sala de espera mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía una bata azul de hospital. Nunca había imaginado que se quedaría embarazada en un ambiente estéril y rodeada de médicos.

Pero tampoco le importó demasiado. Quería tener un niño de Edward, costara lo que costara.

Edward pasó a la sala una vez que hubieron instalado a Bella y le hubieron tomado las constantes vitales y la temperatura. Entró sonriendo, apoyándose ligeramente en el bastón.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Te gusta mi traje nuevo? -dijo señalando la bata, intentando hacer una broma.

-Me gusta más lo que hay dentro -dijo él, inclinán dose para besarla.

Sus palabras la dejaron sin hablar de puro placer.

-¿Recordó tomarse la medicación contra el dolor? -preguntó la enfermera.

Ella enrojeció y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero me he tomado dos de las pastillas que tomo habitualmente para el dolor menstrual.

La enfermera, una mujer morena de mediana edad, asintió a Bella.

-Eso debería ser suficiente.

Edward se puso tenso a su lado en cuanto pronuncia ron la palabra «dolor».

-¿Qué medicinas para el dolor? Pensaba que esta técnica era indolora. ¿Qué ocurre?

Bella lo tomó de un brazo para calmarlo.

-Es sólo por precaución. No hay nada de qué preo cuparse. El médico y yo ya hemos hablado de esto.

-¿Estás segura? Tal vez podamos esperar...

-No -dijo ella, tomando aire-. Quiero hacerlo.

Su ceño fruncido indicaba que a él no le convencía la idea.

-¡Enfermera! Tal vez debiera tomar la medicina ahora. Seguro que tienen la medicina para estos casos.

La enfermera puso cara de duda.

-En efecto, pero no creo que sea muy prudente mezclar las dos medicinas. Algunos analgésicos no pre sentan ningún problema, pero otros...

Bella la interrumpió.

—No pasa nada. Estaré bien, Edward. No tiene impor tancia.

Veinte minutos después agarraba la mano de Edward con una fuerza terrible y lamentaba terriblemente su seguridad anterior.

La incomodidad de tener un catéter en el interior de su útero había sido soportable, pero en aquel mo mento en la zona inferior de su cuerpo el dolor era insufrible. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y la angustia de Edward era también evidente. El había in tentado detener el procedimiento ante los primeros sig nos de dolor, pero ella había querido continuar. Él la acompañó dándole fuerzas y para ella fue muy importante comprobar el apoyo que podía recibir de él en el momento de tener al niño.

-¿Queda mucho? -preguntó Edward. Si la respuesta hubiera sido afirmativa, su reacción habría sido impredecible.

-Unos segundos más y habremos acabado.

Así fue, pero el doctor le dijo que tendría que per manecer en la posición que estaba, con las caderas ele vadas, durante una hora más. Pero los dolores no cesa ban. Ella no dijo nada para que no la creyesen débil, pero Edward pareció darse cuenta.

Le sujetó la mano y con la mano libre le masajeó el vientre con movimientos circulares. Después de unos minutos de acunarla de este modo y, a pesar del dolor, ella cayó en un profundo sueño.

Se despertó de un sobresalto cuando entró la enfer mera y le dijo que podía vestirse.

Edward había seguido acariciándola todo el rato. A pesar de su timidez, no le importó que él no saliera de la habitación mientras se vestía. Su presencia le resul taba reconfortante y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo mar char.

-¿Estás mejor? -preguntó Edward, mientras la ayuda ba a vestirse como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Sí. La próxima vez recordaré tomarme la medici na, te lo aseguro -ella le sonrió, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

La miraba como si hubiera dicho algo repugnante.

-No habrá próxima vez, piccola mia.

Sus palabras no dejaban lugar a dudas. Ella quería un hijo y se preparó para pelear, pero de repente todo se volvió borroso y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas... Cuando las piernas le fallaron, intentó aga rrarse a Edward.

Se despertó en una cama con los gritos de Edward. Es taba echándole la culpa al médico de todo, desde sus dolores hasta el estado de la economía mundial. O al menos eso creía oír.

-¿Edward? -la palabra sonó como un susurro, pero él se volvió al instante, centrando toda su atención sobre ella.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Aún sientes dolor?

-Sólo un poco. Estoy algo mareada.

-Le he dicho a su marido que probablemente sea por estar en ayunas. Le daremos un vaso de zumo para aumentar su nivel de azúcar antes de que se vaya a casa —la calma habitual del doctor parecía ahora un poco forzada.

Ella asintió, pero Edward no pareció tan contento con la explicación.

-Si es eso, deberían haberle dado algo antes de de cirle que se vistiera. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera es tado sola? Podría haberse echo daño al caer al suelo -su voz se elevaba con cada palabra. Estaba gritando de nuevo.

Ella hizo un gesto y se llevó la mano a la sien.

-Lo siento, tesoro. Un marido fuera de control no es lo que necesitas ahora, ¿verdad?

-¿Me sostuviste? -preguntó ella.

-Sí. Por un momento dudé si podría mantenernos en pie a los dos, pero eres tan pequeñita, cara mia. Pude colocarte de nuevo en la cama.

Una enfermera llevó un vaso de zumo de manzana que Edward tomó de sus manos. La mirada que le lanzó la hizo salir sin decir nada. Colocó un brazo alrededor de Bella y la ayudó a incorporarse y a llevarse el vaso a los labios.

Ella bebió y le dijo:

-Serás un padre maravilloso.

Él sacudió la cabeza y dijo, muy serio:

-No si para ello es necesario repetir lo que te han hecho hoy.

¿Y si ella no podía quedarse embarazada? ¿Seguiría queriéndola a su lado? La duda la aterraba.

Edward insistió en que se fuera a la cama tan pronto como llegaron a casa. Ella sabía que tenía que pasar el resto del día en posición horizontal para aumentar las opciones de concebir, pero había pensado quedarse en el sofá de la sala de estar.

-Pero no quiero quedarme en la cama. Puedo estar quedarme tumbada en la sala -mientras discutía con Edward, éste la ayudaba a ponerse el camisón.

-Estás dolorida. Necesitas descansar.

-¡No quiero! -dijo ella apretando los dientes.

Él sonrió, la primera expresión de felicidad en toda la mañana.

-Pareces una niña protestona.

-No creas que puedes tratarme como si lo fuera. Quiero estar abajo y no aburrirme aquí sola.

-No, tesoro.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-¿ A ti te habría gustado estar todo el día recluido en una habitación? Ya sé que tú estuviste mucho tiem po en el hospital, pero podías trabajar. Tu secretario personal estaba contigo, yo te visitaba, Emmet te visita ba e incluso la bruja malvada te visitaba.

-¿Quieres que llame a Tanya para ver si quiere ve nir a hacerte compañía? -preguntó él, sabiendo a quién se refería ella-. He oído que está en Milán.

¿Dónde lo había oído? ¿Había preguntado por ella? El pensar que él aún se interesaba por las idas y veni das de su ex prometida la enfureció aún más. Se levan tó con decisión y golpeó las almohadas para mullirlas con más energía de la que realmente era necesaria.

-La última persona en el mundo con la que quiero pasar el día es con ella.

-¿Qué te parece pasarlo conmigo? -¿Acaso estaba diciendo que pensaba quedarse con ella todo el día?- ¡Tú estuviste conmigo en el hospital!

-Pero creía que volverías al trabajo después de ir a la clínica —pasaba tanto tiempo ocupado en sus nego cios, que no lo veía casi nunca.

-No pienso dejarte sola después de lo que acabas de pasar.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias…

-No me lo agradezcas -tomó el teléfono y llamó por la línea interna-. Pediré que nos suban algo de co mida.

Ella asintió mientras pedía un almuerzo para los dos. Cuando colgó, fue a buscar una silla para colocar la al lado de la cama, pero ella le hizo sitio en el borde de la cama.

-Puedes sentarte aquí si quieres.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Estar a tu lado en la cama me hace pensar cosas que no debo en este momento, cara.

Ella pensó que estaba de broma, a pesar de su cara seria, así que respondió en consecuencia:

-Estoy segura de que sabrás controlarte.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo funciona la mente de un hombre, te lo aseguro -estaba muy serio, pero se colo có en la cama a su lado-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Hambrienta -dijo con sinceridad.

-Yo también -dijo él, sonriendo.

-Podías haber comido algo.

-No, si tú no lo hacías.

-¿Es eso algo típico de los machos?

-Es típico de los Cullen -dijo acariciándole los labios.

-Eres un hombre muy especial -frotó los labios contra su dedo, pero no abrió la boca para chupárselo. No estaba dispuesta a ser rechazada de nuevo. Aunque comprendiera mejor sus motivos, aún estaba dolida.

-Soy tan especial que he permitido que mi mujer pase por un trance dolorosísimo antes que enfrentarme a mis propios miedos -dijo, con la cabeza inclinada.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

-No te entiendo, caro, ¿Qué te asusta?

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y algo muy poderoso brillo en sus ojos.

-Nunca me llamas así. Usas palabras cariñosas con Emmet, pero nunca conmigo.

Ella se sintió andando entre tinieblas, y antes de de cir o hacer algo que pudiera molestarlo, decidió pre guntarle:

-¿Eso te molesta?

-Sí.

Aquello era algo muy difícil de admitir para un hombre con el temperamento de Edward.

-Con Emmet, es normal porque no significa nada -quiso devolverle a Edward su sinceridad-. Contigo, esas palabras significan demasiado.

-Así que no las dices -dijo él, tomándole la mano.

Ella tragó saliva y se decidió a hablar.

-Para mí, tu nombre es una palabra cariñosa.

Él le beso la palma de la mano. Un ruido en el pasi llo anunció la llegada de su almuerzo y la conversación terminó en ese momento.

Después de comer, Bella bostezó.

-No sé por qué estoy tan cansada. No he corrido una maratón ni nada parecido -él ni siquiera la había dejado andar hasta el coche y la había llevado en una silla de ruedas. Ella pensaba que, si se hubiera sentido más seguro, la habría llevado en brazos.

-Lo has pasado mal.

-Ahora me siento mucho mejor -intentó calmarlo ella.

Él la miró unos segundos, como si quisiera leerle el pensamiento. Después se levantó y llevó la bandeja al pasillo. Al volverse tenía una expresión tan grave en el rostro, que casi le produjo dolor físico.

No volvió a sentarse, sino que se quedó parado jun to a la ventana, agarrando el bastón con fuerza.

-Cuando me casé contigo, no estaba seguro de po der volver a andar.

Ella ya lo sabía. Si hubiera creído completamente en su recuperación, no se habría casado con alguien tan ordinario como ella.

-Pero tú creías en mí y eso era lo que yo necesitaba -cada palabra sonaba como si se la estuviesen arran cando de las entrañas-. No pensaba en si sería lo mejor para ti y me avergüenza reconocerlo.

-Tenías miedo.

Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos pero no lo negó.

-Sí.

-Lo entiendo.

Él se giró con el rostro atormentado.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo puedes entenderlo cuando a mí me cuesta tanto? Fui egoísta, tesoro. No me preocupé por tú felicidad, sólo por la mía.

Ella sacudió la cabeza al recordar su tierna intro ducción al sexo.

-No creo que fuera así.

-Tal vez tengas razón. En mi arrogancia pensé que, casarte conmigo y compartir mi cama sería suficiente para ti.

Ella también lo había pensado.

-Acepté sabiendo que era lo único que incluía tu oferta.

-Porque me querías y yo utilicé ese amor para obte ner lo que yo quería, lo que necesitaba.

-No se puede utilizar lo que se entrega libremente -ella no quería que se ahogara en la culpa. No podrían avanzar si seguían anclados en el pasado.

-¿Lo entregaste libremente?

Ella lo miró a los ojos. No era el momento de ocul tar nada.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando te seduje para que aceptaras mi propuesta matrimonial, cuando te arrebaté tu virginidad para que no pudieras volver a hablar de anulación?

Realmente se sentía culpable.

-Pero yo te quería. Me encanta lo que me haces sentir cuando me tocas.

-Eso es verdad, tesoro. Pero, entonces ¿qué ocurrió anoche?

-No me dejaste tocarte -y eso le dolió mucho.

-Tenía miedo.

Nunca había esperado oír esas dos palabras salir de la boca de Edward.

-¿Por qué? -creía saberlo, pero tenía que asegurar se.

-No estoy seguro de poder comportarme como un verdadero hombre.

-¿Tienes miedo de que no consiga excitarte lo sufi ciente como para hacerme el amor?

-Porca miseria, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

-Acabas de decir...

-He dicho que no sabía si podría realizar el acto. No he dicho nada de tu belleza ni de la sensualidad de tu cuerpo.

-Pero si yo fuera más tu tipo de mujer, ¿te resultaría más fácil?

Para ella, eso tenía sentido, pero él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Tú eres mi tipo de mujer.

Ella cerró los ojos para no ver la lástima en los de él.

-No hace falta que digas esa clase de cosas.

Él se sentó en la cama y, con un dedo, le recorrió el contorno de la cara.

-¿Te he mentido alguna vez, piccola mia

Ella sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Entonces, si te digo que eres la mujer más sexy que he conocido, ¿me creerás?

No pudo mantener los ojos cerrados y vio su dulce y burlona sonrisa.

-Tú... yo...

-Nunca le había hecho el amor a una mujer que me hiciera sentir más hombre.

-Pero dijiste...

-Que no estoy seguro de poder mantener la erec ción, pero cuando te hago el amor, tu respuesta me ex cita sin que mi cuerpo esté implicado en ello.

-¿Tú...? ¿Alguna vez...? ¿Has...?

Él rió.

-Si lo que quieres preguntarme es si he reaccionado físicamente ante ti en alguna ocasión, la respuesta es sí. No ocurrió la primera vez que te toqué, y eso me preo cupó. Pero pensé que, cuando recuperase la sensibili dad, podría recuperar eso también.

-¿No ocurrió?

-No lo sé.

Le tomó la cara entre las manos con expresión ator mentada.

-Te he hecho pasar hoy por todo ese dolor porque yo, Edward Cullen, tuve miedo de intentarlo.

Pero él no sabía que fuese a ser doloroso. Ella le ha bía ocultado ese detalle porque sabía que él no la deja ría continuar con ello.

-No es culpa tuya.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Dijiste que habías notado una respuesta... -no po día pronunciar la palabra erección.

-Sí. Muchas veces cuando te he tocado he sentido algo, nunca tanto como anoche.

-Pero no me dejaste continuar.

-No.

-¿Por qué? ¡No lo entiendo!

-Si no duraba... si no podía llegar al climax... -su voz se apagó. Ella ya sabía a lo que se refería: se habría sentido humillado.

-Yo haría lo que fuera por ti.

-Sí, y hoy lo has demostrado -retiró las manos de su cara-. Nunca olvidaré tus lágrimas de esta mañana, ni el momento en que te has desmayado.

-No ha sido culpa tuya -repitió ella-, el médico me dijo el primer día que algunas mujeres sufrían mucho dolor, pero no te lo quise decir. Sinceramente, no creí que me pasara a mí, y deseaba tener un hijo tuyo de verdad.

-Si me hubiera enfrentado a mi cobardía, tal vez ese sacrificio no habría sido necesario.

Ella le hizo girar la cara para que la mirase a los ojos. Era típico de Edward echarse a la espalda toda la res ponsabilidad.

-No eres un cobarde, Edward. Te has enfrentado a tu parálisis y has luchado.

-Pero no me enfrenté a mis miedos y tú has pagado por ello.

Al ver brillar sus ojos, Bella no pudo más y, sin preocuparse por si había estado en posición horizontal el tiempo suficiente, se sentó en la cama y le lanzó los brazos al cuello.

-No, Edward. Quise tener un hijo contigo. No me preo cupaba el cómo tenerlo. Deseaba tanto ese hijo...

Él la besó suavemente, con dulzura.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor.

-¿Ya no te duele nada?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Tal vez debiéramos comprobar si puedo darte hijos con más placer del que has recibido esta mañana, ¿no?

-Estás seguro de que quieres intentarlo.

-Si, amore.

Su amor... si fuera verdad. Ella sonrió; su dulce mi rada, su deseo de arriesgarse al fracaso... por ella. Con eso le bastaba.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas por leer!<p>

Disculpen que no haya podido avisar a todas lo del cambio de link con el ff...


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Edward inclinó la cabeza y le acarició los labios con los suyos. Una vez, dos veces, tres; ella gimió protestando por su juego.

Ella giró la cabeza, intentando atrapar sus labios para obtener un beso más satisfactorio, pero él estaba ocupado en su cuello.

-Edward, por favor...

No quería más caricias. Necesitaba más, toda su pa sión.

-Sssh... tesoro -su lengua se hundió en su oído-. Será perfecto -su voz y la sensual caricia hicieron que su cuerpo temblara anticipándose a lo que vendría des pués.

Sus labios se abrieron para dejar escapar un gemido silencioso y finalmente él cubrió sus labios con los su yos firmemente para tomar el control de los cálidos rin cones de su boca.

Aquel beso hizo que ella le rodeara el cuello con más fuerza, y entonces recordó que podía tocarlo. Se paró su boca de la de él, jadeando de la excitación, pero segura de que en esa ocasión las cosas serían dis tintas.

-Quítate la ropa, Edward.

Él se quedó helado. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras ella le veía luchar contra sí mismo. Entonces dudó de lo que acababa de pedir. Tal vez pudieran seguir y pedirle que se desnudara más tarde. Estaba a punto de pedirle que volviera a besarla cuando él se levan tó.

-No tienes que...

-Quiero hacerlo. Te lo mereces y yo también. Quie ro hacerte mía de la forma más completa en que un hombre puede poseer a una mujer -dijo él, orgulloso.

A ella le encantaba cuando se refería a ella como una «mujer».

Implicaba intimidad libremente elegida., no un ma trimonio de conveniencia en el que se sintiera atrapado por su sentido de la integridad.

Ella lo miró mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y des pués la corbata, que dejó caer al suelo en un gesto de descuido. Después fue el turno de los botones negros, primero los de los puños y después los del pecho. Los soltó uno a uno, revelando progresivamente los con tornos de su pecho musculoso hasta que la camisa de seda blanca estuvo abierta del todo. Los caracoles ne gros de su pecho dibujaban una V que desaparecía provocativa por debajo de la cinturilla de sus pantalo nes grises.

Ella contuvo el aliento mientras él se deshacía de la camisa. Después se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones. Los hizo a un lado mientras miraba su cara arrobada, y después fue el turno de los calcetines.

Se quedó de pie, desnudo frente a ella, excepto por los boxers de seda negra. Metiendo los pulgares por de bajo de la cinturilla elástica, se los bajó por los muslos mientras ella dejaba escapar un sonido ininteligible al ver la parte más íntima de él.

Tragó saliva.

Abrió la boca, pero como no fue capaz de decir nada, la cerró.

Cerró los ojos. Los abrió.

Sacudió la cabeza.

No estaba resultando de gran ayuda...

-¿Se hace más grande? -preguntó ella en un gemi do de verdadera mortificación.

Una sonora carcajada hizo que ella subiera la mira da desde su impresionante miembro hasta su cara. Él parecía estarse divirtiendo, pero eso no era divertido. ¿Cómo quería que se enfrentara a eso?

Edward sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de creer la reacción de su mujer. Había esperado algo de preocupación, tal vez algo de pena, pero nunca había pensado en un ata que de nervios a la vista de su miembro en estado de semierección.

Ella estaba verdaderamente asustaba pensando en una erección completa y aquello le levantó la moral de un modo increíble. Ella no lo consideraba un eunuco, más bien pensaba que era demasiado viril. Él sintió que se ponía más rígido y vio cómo ella palidecía. Estaba realmente preocupada.

Ella era pequeña, unos treinta centímetros más baja que él y de constitución delicada, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que sus cuerpos se ajustarían bien.

-Tu cuerpo fue creado para acomodarse al mío.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Estás seguro? Tal vez no esté bien hecha... Me sentía llena con tu dedo. No creo que podamos hacer que eso entre dentro de mí.

Si se reía de ella, era hombre muerto. Él lo sabía, pero necesitó de todo su autocontrol para contener la risa y el alivio que le habían provocado sus pala bras.

-No te preocupes, cara, confía en mí.

Él la miró mientras ella tragaba saliva y se prepara ba para enfrentarse a lo que estaba por venir.

-De acuerdo.

Él avanzó con cuidado hacia la cama. Su equilibrio mejoraba a ojos vista, pero no iba a arriesgarse a caer se. Ella pareció hundirse entre las almohadas, con los ojos marron llenos de temor. Él se detuvo cuando sus piernas llegaron al borde de la cama.

-¿Quieres tocarme?

Era una pregunta difícil de hacer. Estaba teniendo una reacción física ante ella, pero el miedo de no dis frutar de una respuesta sexual plena aún le afectaba. Si ella lo acariciaba y la erección no aumentaba, o lo que era peor, perdía la dureza que había conseguido, sería un golpe terrible para su orgullo.

Pero haberla visto sufrir tanto por su cobardía aque lla mañana pareció ser suficiente motivo como para arriesgarse.

Ella no respondió a la cuestión y se quedó mirando su virilidad como petrificada. Después, sus pestañas descendieron al tiempo que un escalofrío la recorría.

-Sí -fue sólo un susurro y él apenas la oyó.

-Tal vez ayudara, tesoro, si empezaras por otro lu gar.

Sus brillantes ojos chocolates lo miraban como supli cando.

Él la tomó de las manos y la hizo arrodillarse sobre la cama. Después guió sus manos hacia su pecho, colo cándoselas sobre los ya estimulados pezones varoniles. Ambos se estremecieron con el contacto. Ella se ade lantó y lo besó, lamiéndolo para saborear su piel.

Él gimió

-Hazlo de nuevo -pidió en un murmullo.

Ella obedeció sin detenerse, esta vez mordiéndolo ligeramente y entonces sus manos empezaron a mover se, como la noche anterior. Pero esa vez él no intentó detenerla. Le arañó con suavidad el pecho, y él le quitó el camisón por encima de la cabeza.

Después, él la atrajo hacia sí, abrazando el suave cuerpo desnudo de ella contra su pecho duro, y los dos se excitaron al notar sus cuerpos uno contra el otro. Él sintió su sexo duró chocar con la suave piel de su vientre y tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no darle la vuelta y penetrarla en ese momento. Saber que lo podía hacer hizo que se endureciera aún más.

Ella podía notar cómo se hinchaba contra ella. Su frente seguía apoyada contra el pecho de él mientras le clavaba las uñas en la muralla de músculos que tenía en frente. Quería tocarlo, pero ahora que era el momento, estaba aterrada. ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si lo aburría con sus caricias temblorosas e inexpertas?

Pero él tomó la decisión por ella. Le tomo las manos y las fue bajando por su torso hasta que llegaron a los suaves rizos negros bajo su cintura. Ella hizo presión con los dedos y su cuerpo tembló, con lo que ella se sintió más confiada. Con suavidad y firmeza a la vez, él guió su mano hacia la protuberancia dura como una roca.

-Tócame, amore. Tócame aquí.

Y ella lo rodeó con los dedos, sorprendida por la suavidad de la piel que rodaba aquella rigidez de acero. Ella lo acarició para probar desde la punta hasta la base, complacida de los gemidos guturales que él deja ba escapar. No se estaba aburriendo. Con su mano ce rrada sobre la de ella, le mostró el ritmo y la presión que le daba más placer.

Él dejó caer su mano y ella siguió acariciándolo, alucinada por el modo en que su cuerpo se estaba ten sando. Levantó la cabeza para ver la expresión de éxta sis de su cara, el calor de su piel, la dureza de sus pezo nes y el nivel de excitación general que nunca hubiera soñado con poder generar en él.

-Deseas que te toque -susurró ella, asombrada.

-Sí. Mucho.

-Creía que no lo deseabas -dijo, casi llorando.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido. La empujó sobre la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas.

-Me moría porque me tocaras.

-Pero...

-No hables, amore. Siente —la interrumpió él, po niéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

Él acarició cada centímetro de su cuerpo, primero con las manos y luego con la boca. Cuando enterró sus labios en el centro de su feminidad, ella se encogió.

-¡No! Edward... Yo... Tú...

Pronto sus palabras incoherentes se tornaron en ge midos de incandescente placer.

Él le hizo el amor con la boca de un modo que la hizo flotar casi desde el principio. Su cuerpo se arquea ba sobre la cama, pero esta vez ella sabía que había más, y lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba. Lo pidió a gritos de un modo que la hubiera avergonzado si no hubiera es tado totalmente perdida en las sensaciones que él pro vocaba en ella. Cuando él volvió a su posición sobre ella, estaba temblorosa de necesitad.

-Te deseo -gritó ella.

-Sí. Puedo verlo -el gesto de satisfacción de su voz habría podido irritarla, pero no en ese momento.

Él intentó entrar, presionando con suavidad.

-Ahora haremos el amor.

Ella lo miró, sin creer que pudieran seguir adelante. Pero aquello era demasiado importante para los dos.

Él sonrió, pero no divertido, sino con cara de depre dador, el hombre primitivo que determinaba su lugar dentro de la jerarquía de la vida de su mujer... en el punto más alto.

-Eres mía, Bella. Para siempre.

Ella asintió, muda, y sintió cómo su cuerpo se amoldaba alrededor de su rigidez recibiéndolo entero, quedando poseída por él, completa y rodeada.

Era una sensación mucho más íntima de lo que ha bía podido imaginar. Una emoción mucho más devasta dora que las que había sentido antes.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que él lamió sus lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Te hago daño? -preguntó, tembloroso.

-No -dijo ella.

Él salió de ella casi por completo y ella lo agarró, desesperada por que volviera a penetrarla.

Él no pensaba retirarse y volvió a entrar en ella para iniciar un ritmo que fue incrementando hasta bombear con rapidez y dureza.

Ella se estaba preparando para el éxtasis, gritando su nombre y otros ruidos ininteligibles. ¿Podría ser me jor de lo que ya le había dado él? Desde luego lo fue. Mucho más intenso, tal vez porque los dos lo estaban compartiendo. La fiereza de él se encontró con el rival perfecto en su agresividad sexual.

Entonces el mundo entero explotó a su alrededor y perdió el conocimiento por segunda vez aquel día. Ella gritó y el sonido resonó en sus oídos hasta que Edward se unió a ella en el mayor placer que pueden compartir un hombre y una mujer, arqueando el cuerpo y con su viri lidad creciendo de un modo imposible dentro de ella.

La tensión fue desapareciendo de su cuerpo hasta que el torso de él cayó sobre el de ella. Ella lo abrazó con los brazos y las piernas en exuberante delirio.

-Eres un amante maravilloso, caro.

Su cuerpo saltó de alegría. Con un gemido, él em pezó a darle una lluvia de besos sobre la cara. Parecía irreal. Edward dándole las gracias por hacerle el amor. Edward, diciéndole que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Edward besándola extasiado.

Él rodó sobre su espalda y la colocó sobre sí.

-Grazie, amore.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias a ti, amor mío.

-Me has devuelto la masculinidad -dijo, abrazándola.

¿Podía ser eso comparable al regalo que acababa de hacerle a ella?

-Te quiero -dijo ella, incapaz de contenerse.

-Me he sentido seguro contigo -dijo con total satis facción-. Un hombre puede permitirse ser vulnerable con la mujer que lo ama.

-Estoy contenta -dijo viéndole la cara de satisfac ción y apretándose más contra él.

-No tanto como yo.

Ella se sobresaltó.

-¿Edward?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué...? -pero mientras pensaba la pregunta, el cuerpo de Edward le daba la respuesta al arquearse bajo su peso, lanzando su cuerpo tembloroso a un nuevo viaje de exploración.

Bella se despertó con la dulce caricia de sus la bios contra su mejilla. Ella sonrió, con los ojos aún ce rrados.

-Buon giorno, tesoro. Abre los ojos.

Ella lo obedeció y se sintió totalmente feliz.

-Buenos días -le dijo, abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo.

Él la devolvió un beso posesivo y placentero, que hizo que ella se pegara contra su pecho. Gimiendo, él se retiró.

-Tengo que irme, tesoro. Tengo una reunión esta mañana que no puedo cancelar, aunque querría.

Ella, que se había extrañado de que se retirase, ob servó el perfecto traje, su peinado y su cara recién afei tada. Sus ojos la miraban devoradores.

Ella gimió recordando todas las veces que habían hecho el amor en las pasadas veinticuatro horas.

Él le acarició el pelo suelto.

-Tal vez sea mejor para ti que me vaya.

-No... no quiero que te vayas -dijo ella haciendo una mueca de desagrado

-Volveré lo antes que pueda.

Ella arrugó los labios y se sorprendió por ello. Nun ca antes lo había hecho. Él dejó escapar un sonido de aprecio y la besó en los labios.

-Te lo prometo.

Ella lo besó más profundamente y después se retiró.

-De acuerdo, si lo prometes.

-Por mi vida -dijo con una sensual sonrisa-. Inten taré que la reunión sea lo más corta posible. Toma un largo baño caliente.

-¿Ayudará? -preguntó ella, inocente.

-Sí -dijo él, serio-. Hablaremos cuando vuelva.

No habían hablado mucho la noche anterior. Ella asintió y sonrió.

Se dirigió hacia ella como si fuera a besarla, pero se detuvo en medio de la habitación y salió con gesto de terminado. Ella lo observó, con una sombra de duda pasando sobre toda la felicidad de la noche anterior. ¿De qué quería hablar?

Ella no quiso pensar que fuera algo malo, pues Edward había pasado casi veinticuatro horas haciendo todo aquello de lo que era capaz para darle placer y para ha cerla concebir un hijo suyo. Se dijo a sí misma que de bía sentirse segura.

Con ese pensamiento, siguió las instrucciones de Edward y tomó un largo baño de burbujas aderezado con un caro aceite de baño, regalo de su suegra. El agua bur bujeante se llevó el dolor y las molestias de su cuerpo.

Un poco más tarde y tras un solitario desayuno, puesto que estaba sola en la casa, le anunciaron que la esperaba una visita. Ella se dirigió a la sala admirando los frescos del techo y las pinturas de las paredes como hacía siempre. La casa había sido decorada por los grandes maestros italianos de la época.

Un ruido al lado de la ventana alertó a Bella de la presencia de su visitante.

Tanya estaba de pie junto a la ventana, iluminada por la luz otoñal.

-Supongo que te crees muy lista -empezó la mode lo.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

Tanya dio un paso adelante, revelándole una mira da de condescendencia.

-Tontita. No se quedará contigo ahora que es un hombre de nuevo.

¿Cómo podía Tanya saber algo que Edward había des cubierto la noche anterior? No podía haberla llamado. Bella empezó a sentir un nudo de nervios en el estó mago y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas la ignorante conmigo. Ya sé que Edward ha vuelto a andar.

Así que no sabía el resto. Se sintió aliviada, pero, ¿cómo se había enterado Tanya de que podía andar? Bella se había enterado el día anterior.

-Siempre supimos que Edward volvería a andar.

-Si él hubiera creído eso, nunca me habría dejado marchar -dijo secamente.

Según lo que él mismo le había contado, era cierto que había tenido sus dudas.

-No sé qué cambia eso —dijo, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Eres una estúpida, ¿verdad?

Bella se puso tensa ante el insulto.

-Está claro que tienes algo que decir. Te sugiero que lo hagas y que te marches de mi casa.

-¿Tu casa? ¿Cuánto crees que durará? Hasta que le des un hijo a Edward. Él sabía que yo no quería quedarme embarazada y estropear mi figura. Cuando hayas cumpli do con tus tareas, él volverá a mí, a quien realmente ama.

-Edward no hará eso -tenía mucha integridad como para abandonar a una madre y a su hijo.

Tanya sonrió viciosamente.

-Cuando un hombre desea algo, lo sacrifica todo para conseguirlo.

-¿Qué te hace creer que te quiere a ti? Te dejó mar char.

-Pensaba que no podría ser el hombre que yo nece sito que sea. Me dejó marchar por mi bien. Ahora los dos sabemos que es distinto.

Bella apretó los puños ante las verdades que esta ba diciendo Tanya. El mayor miedo de Edward era no po der volver a hacer el amor, no el no volver a andar.

-Tú no lo quieres.

La risa de Tanya sonó desagradable.

-Cuando tienes una relación sexual como la que te níamos Edward y yo, las emociones tontas como el amor no son necesarias.

Bella no podía soportar la imagen de Edward tocan do a Tanya del mismo modo que la había tocado a ella.

-Es hora de que te vayas.

-No tan rápido. Aún hay algo que quiero decirte y después esperaré a Edward para felicitarlo por volver a andar.

Bella no podía creer la audacia de la otra mujer.

-Si quieres ver a mi marido, pídele una cita a su se cretaria. No eres bienvenida en mi casa.

-No me iré de aquí.

-El personal de seguridad de Edward no lo verá igual que tú, supongo.

-No me echarás a la calle. No tienes agallas -la amenaza de Bella parecía haberla pillado por sorpre sa.

Bella abrió la boca para responder cuando oyó la voz de Edward.

-No sabías que estarías acompañada, cara.

Bella se giró hacia él para observar su inexpresiva mirada.

-Ha venido sin avisar.

-Y tu mujer acaba de amenazarme con echarme a la calle -la voz de Tanya se había vuelto queda y dolori da. Para disgusto de Bella, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Edward con sonrisa sarcástica.

Tanya cruzó la habitación y se agarró a la chaqueta de él.

-¡Sí! No es suficiente con que se haya casado conti go, sino que quiere apartarme de tu vida por completo.

Edward apartó a Tanya de sí y miró a Bella.

-¿Es verdad?

-Sí. Le dije que, si quería verte, le pidiera una cita a tu secretaria. No la quiero en mi casa.

Bella no se preocupaba por las apariencias. Tanya había mentido en Nueva York, había amenazado su matrimonio y ahora Bella era consciente de su poder de seducción sobre Edward. Bella no deseaba incluirla en su círculo de amigos.

Edward asintió.

-Pero no creo que la cita sea necesaria.

Miró a Tanya y no pudo ver el espasmo de dolor que cruzó el rostro de Bella.

-Podemos hablar ahora, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Edward. Por favor. Sólo quería decirte lo feliz que estoy de verte andar de nuevo -dijo, casi ronroneando como un gato.

Edward se alejó de ella y se sirvió un whisky.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Me encontré con la mujer de tu fisioterapeuta ac cidentalmente mientras estaba de compras. Empeza mos una amistad, y no puedes culparme por querer seguirte la pista. Sobre todo después de lo que hemos compartido.

Sus palabras y la obvia falsedad de Tanya hacían que Bella se sintiese enferma. Edward tal vez no hubiera soportado que hubiera expulsado a su ex prometida de la casa, pero eso no significaba que ella tuviera que quedarse a presenciar cómo otra mujer desplegaba toda su artillería con su marido.

Se giró y salió de la habitación.

Edward la llamó, pero lo ignoró al igual que ignoró la voz de Tanya diciéndole que la dejara marchar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno el capitulo que viene ya es el último...<strong>

**Gracias por leer! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Bella subió las escaleras en una nube de dolor. ¿Por qué había permitido Edward que Tanya se quedase?

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio, cons ciente de que no podía entrar y enfrentarse a los recuer dos. Se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras.

Fue al garaje y se sentó al volante del primer coche que encontró con las llaves puestas. Era un Mercedes, un vehículo grande para lo que ella estaba acostumbra da, pero no le importaba. Tenía que marcharse de allí.

El guarda de seguridad le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera tras abrir la verja. Edward y su padre habían in sistido en que Esme y ella no salieran de casa sin es colta, pero Bella no quería compañía. De ningún tipo.

Condujo por la ciudad hasta que se encontró cerca del Duomo. El recuerdo de la vez que Edward la llevó allí la hizo parar. Encontró un sitio, lo cual ya fue bastante sorprendente, aparcó y se dirigió a la enorme catedral.

Ya no era una niña, pero estaba dolida y aquel enor me lugar le resultó tan reconfortante como cuando era pequeña. Ella necesitaba la paz que encontró dentro de la inmensa obra de arquitectura. Sus pasos la llevaron inconscientemente hasta la roseta, el lugar al que la lle vó Edward aquel día para decirle que podía hablar con su madre, y que aunque ella estuviera en el cielo, podría oírla.

¿Fue ese el día que empezó a amar a Edward?

No lo identificó como amor sexual hasta los quince años, pero Edward siempre había sido la piedra angular de su vida. El único hombre al que había deseado entre garse, con el que había deseado casarse. Pero él no se había fijado en ella hasta el momento del accidente, cuando su egoísta prometida lo dejó en la estacada.

Bella se apoyó contra una columna, dejándose empapar por la misma paz que tantos peregrinos habían sentido antes que ella. Edward era suyo, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Tras pasar casi veinticuatro horas en la cama con él, se negaba a pensar otra cosa que lo que él le había de mostrado: que era una mujer deseable a sus ojos.

Eso no quería decir que la amase, pero tampoco in dicaba la falta de sentimiento.

Pero había dejado que Tanya se quedara.

El día anterior él le había dicho que se había sentido seguro probando su virilidad con ella, porque lo amaba. ¿Significaba eso que la había utilizado para saber si po dría volver con Tanya completo? Sólo imaginarlo hizo que le fallaran las rodillas.

Pero Edward no era así, y ella lo sabía. ¿Por qué ima ginaba todo aquello?

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí, tesoro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Su expresión era sombría.

-Buscar a mi mujer huida.

-No huí -dijo ella, recostándose sobre la columna.

-No hiciste que te acompañara un guardaespaldas. Saliste en coche sola fuera de la casa, a pesar de que los guardias de seguridad intentaron detenerte.

-Quería estar sola -eso no era un pecado.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso no está bien.

-No puedes dirigir todos mis movimientos.

-Ni lo pretendo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Porque tú estás aquí.

-Dejaste que Tanya se quedara en la casa -acusó ella.

-Tenía cosas que decirle -ella lo miró de refilón sin decir nada-. ¿No quieres saber lo que le dije?

-No -no quería saber si aún sentía algo por su ex prometida.

-¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí después de lo de ayer? -preguntó él en tono cada vez más irritado.

Ella lo miró con cara acusadora.

-Compartimos nuestros cuerpos. Según Tanya, eso no es nuevo para ti.

-Compartimos nuestras almas, y eso, esposa mía, es algo que nunca había hecho con ninguna otra mujer.

Ella deseaba creerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Las lá grimas le quemaban los ojos y le dolía la garganta.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

No pudo contener las lágrimas y se volvió para que no la viera, pero no encontró la paz que buscaba. El do lor la embargaba y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

Él la tomó por los hombros.

-No te hagas esto a ti misma. No podemos cambiar el pasado.

Ella se giró, apartándole las manos. Se sentía como un animal herido, deseoso de huir.

-No me toques.

-¿No se supone que con el amor llega el perdón?

¿Perdón? ¿Por qué? ¿esperaba que lo perdonase por no amarla? No era una cuestión de perdonar, sino de aceptar.

-No sé si puedo -dijo, casi hablando para sí misma.

-No te dejaré ir, esposa mía. Eres mía.

-Nunca he deseado pertenecer a nadie más.

-¿Y por qué me dices que no te toque?

-Estoy dolida.

-Apartarte de mí no mejorará las cosas.

Ella sintió sobrevenir otro sollozo y él la tomó en brazos.

-Ven, cara. Vamos a casa para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Dónde está mi casa? -dijo, pensando en la cara de satisfacción de Tanya cuando ella salió de la sala.

-Donde yo esté -su voz vibró y su boca la buscó para besarla casi dolorosamente.

Ella respondió con la pasión desatada de la angus tia, sin tener en cuenta el lugar donde estaba hasta que oyó a un niño preguntarle a su madre que qué estaban haciendo ese hombre y su novia.

-Edward, bájame -dijo, pensando en los turistas que les miraban.

-No -dijo él, lleno de rabia.

¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado?

-Piensa en tus piernas... es demasiado pronto -po día hacerse daño.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? -dijo, y su ira pareció cal marse.

-Sí.

-¿No estás intentando apartarme de ti de nuevo?

Ella suspiró, abrazándole el cuello.

-No puedo.

Él asintió, sin rastro ya de enfado. Divertido y orgu lloso, se giró y le dijo al niño:

-No es mi novia, es mi mujer.

Mientras su madre enrojecía, el niño le respondió despreocupado:

-Ya.

Edward guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la salida. Aún no la había dejado en el suelo.

-Edward...

-Te he dicho que no te iba a bajar. Si sólo cuando te tengo entre mis brazos puedo mantenerte conmigo, ¡prepárate para pasar los cincuenta años siguientes en mi compañía! -las palabras que debían sonar como una broma parecían más una amenaza muy real.

No dijo nada mientras la llevaba hasta una limusina que les esperaba fuera. El chófer abrió la puerta y Edward la bajó para que subiera al coche. Una vez dentro, la atrajo hasta su regazo.

-¿Y el coche? -no podían dejarlo allí.

-Dile a Pietro dónde lo dejaste y él lo recogerá.

Así que le dijo al guardaespaldas dónde estaba y le dio las llaves, sin que el posesivo Edward la soltase ni un instante.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y vio en sus profundidades plateadas emociones que le aterraba nombrar.

-¿Por qué no echaste a Tanya?

La mano que tenía colocada sobre su muslo se mo vió buscando provocarla con su caricia.

-Lo hice.

-Pero...

-Vino a nuestra casa y se atrevió a molestarte, cara. Pude verlo en tus preciosos ojos chocolates y en la rigidez de tu cuerpo.

-Pero... -seguía sin entenderlo- ¿por qué dejaste que se quedase?

-Tenía que hacerle saber que no toleraría que se in miscuyese en mi vida ni en la de mi familia, que, si volvía a hacerte daño, tendría que responder ante mí. Ya me conoce. Nos dejará tranquilos.

-¿La echaste?

-Sí. Apenas había tenido tiempo de decirle lo que quería cuando el personal de seguridad vino a decirme que mi mujer acababa de huir.

-No huí -dijo ella, sintiéndose culpable.

-Sí lo hiciste.

No se molestó en recordarle que lo que quería era estar sola y pensar.

-¿Adonde vamos?

-A casa, cara. Tal vez a la cama...

Estuvo a punto de caer en la tentación de su voz, pero deseaba algo más que saciar su deseo físico.

-No me refiero a eso.

Él suspiró.

-No puedo obligarte a quedarte si quieres marcharte -su fuerte abrazo no corroboraba sus palabras.

-¿Y si no quiero marcharme?

-Seré el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-No me querías cuando nos casamos.

-Estabas conmigo cuando salí del coma.

Aquello no venía a cuento, pensó ella.

-Sí.

-Fueron tus palabras, tu voz, la que me devolvió a la vida.

Ella se mordió un labio. ¿Había sido así?

-No lo sé. Tal vez fuera el momento.

-No, tesoro. No fue eso. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Recuerdo lo que me dijiste. Me dijiste que me amabas.

Podía haberlo adivinado.

-Aunque no me creas, es verdad. Te oí y me desper té.

-No podía soportar la idea de un mundo sin ti -dijo, colocándole la mano sobre el corazón, aunque ahora no necesitara una confirmación de su vitalidad.

-Supe desde que me desperté que me amabas, y eso me dio vida cuando había muy poca dentro de mí.

-Pero tú no me quieres. Sólo dijiste que te importa ba -incluso pronunciar esas palabras era doloroso.

-¿Y cuando te importa alguien no lo quieres?

-¿Qué quieres decir? -la esperanza estaba empe zando a abrirse en su corazón como una rosa al sol.

-¿Cómo podrías traerme de vuelta de una muerte en vida si no hubiera amor en mi corazón para corresponderte?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, aterrada por creerlo.

-Al principio no me di cuenta y quise seguir como antes... por seguridad.

-Tanya.

-Sí. A ella sólo le importaba mi dinero.

-Y tu cuerpo.

-Sin amor sólo es eso. Un cuerpo. Pero para ti sólo existo yo, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué quise casarme antes de salir de Nueva York?

Claro que sí, pero toda su boda había sido un des propósito.

-No entendí nada de aquello. Ni que te quisieras ca sar conmigo, ni que todo fuera tan rápido.

-No quería arriesgarme a perderte y sabía que te comprometerías seriamente. Te deseaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitir que te amaba. Habría recibido mi merecido si hubieras preferido a Emmet, como temía.

-¿Pensabas que quería a tu hermano? -¿acaso esta ba ciego? Siempre había pensado que el enfado de Edward por el tiempo pasado con su hermano respondía a un orgullo posesivo, no a un miedo real-. Pero si nunca flirteé con él...

-Pero él sí contigo -al recordarlo no pudo evitar una oleada de rabia.

-Pero me dijiste que no me querías —recordó ella, aún incapaz de creer.

-Rompí con Tanya en Nueva York.

-¿Qué?

-Le dije que no me quería casar con ella porque un duendecillo de ojos chocolates me visitaba en sueños, y se enfrentaba a mí de un modo que ninguna otra mujer osaría.

-¿Rompiste con ella por mí? -ella pensaba que ha bía sido por no poder andar-. Ella dijo..

-Ella se convenció a sí misma de que lo hacía por ella y que, cuando volviese a andar, la querría a mi lado. Pero no la quería ni la quiero. Sólo te quiero a ti, Bella.

Al mirarlo, ella vio que tenía la expresión más seria que había visto nunca.

-Te quiero.

-¡No puede ser! -dijo ella, llorando otra vez.

-Claro que sí, amore. Te quiero. Eres mi corazón, mi vida y sin ti nada importa. No te lo dije porque tenía miedo, miedo de no volver a andar y de no volver a ser un hombre de verdad...

-Incluso paralizado de cuello para abajo el resto de tu vida, siempre serás todo lo que un hombre debe ser para mi —lo interrrumpió ella.

Sus ojos se cerraron y tembló. Después, la besó sua vemente.

-Cualquier hombre daría su vida por tener este amor, cara. Es tan bello y real, que pensé que no esta ría a la altura. Ayer por la mañana me di cuenta de que estabas sufriendo y que no volvería a permitir que su frieras así.

Ella consideró que no era el momento de recordarle que traer un hijo al mundo no era exactamente indolo ro. Tuvo la sensación de que él hubiera preferido adop tar y ella quería tener sus propios hijos.

Le tomó la cara con las manos y sus ojos brillaron sospechosamente.

-Te quiero con toda mi alma, tesoro. Eres mi alma gemela y agradezco a il buon Dio que apareciera ese ladrón y que ese coche me atrepellara. Si no, te habría perdido, el único tesoro real de mi vida.

Su corazón casi se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras.

-No puedes decirlo en serio.

-Sí, y ahora entiendo lo que decía mi madre. Ella sabía que hubiera sido un desgraciado si me hubiera casado con Tanya y que mi vida será mucho mejor contigo a mi lado. ¿Qué supone un poco de dolor y tra bajo cuando lo que se obtiene es el regalo del amor?

Ella no hubiera hablado tan a la ligera de lo que le había pasado.

-Podrías haber tenido todo mi amor sin todo eso.

-Tú me lo habrías dado, sí. Pero yo no estaba listo para recibirlo. No veía tu belleza ni lo importante que eras para mí.

Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con su madre ni con él en que el accidente había sido bueno, no podía negar que se sentía feliz al escucharle decir esas palabras.

-Te quiero.

-Sí. Nunca me cansaré de oírtelo decir, amore.

Se besaron apasionadamente hasta que llegaron a casa, y allí continuaron diciéndoselo y demostrándose lo durante toda la noche.

La bendición de su matrimonio era todo lo que una madre italiana podía desear. Esme no ahorró esfuer zos para que su boda siguiera todos los mandatos de la tradición, incluyendo el vestido blanco de la novia y la mantilla blanca española que Bella se había probado.

Esto le dio tanta autenticidad a la ocasión que Edward insistió en llevarse a Bella de luna de miel. Cuando llegaron al hotel de lujo en Suiza y estuvieron detrás de la puerta, ella le demostró su amor por él del modo más íntimo posible.

Recordando lo mucho que le gustaba su pelo, se lo soltó y lo utilizó como pincel para pintar esta vez sobre él, como le había enseñado, llevándolo hasta el borde de la pasión y el deseo. Después, tumbados se susurra ron palabras de amor en italiano y en inglés.

-Mi bebé está ahí dentro, puedo sentirlo -dijo Edward, colocando su mano sobre el vientre de ella. Ella sonrió misteriosamente.

-Yo también lo siento.

-Te quiero, tesoro.

-No más que yo a ti, caro.

Ocho meses después, quedó claro que no se habían equivocado y ella dio a luz mellizos. Edward estaba tan convencido de su potencia sexual que pensaba que tan to la inseminación intrauterina como el acto sexual ha bían dado fruto. ¿Por qué iba a dudar ella de él?

El amor de ella lo había sacado de una muerte en vida, ¿por qué no podía el amor de él fructificar, no una vez sino dos?

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Monroe - En el dolor y en el amor<strong>

**GRACIAS!**

** Este es el link de la nueva historia que estoy subiendo... Espero que les guste... y que esta ves no tenga tantos errores... xD**

http: /www .fanfiction . net/s /7207429/1/ 


End file.
